Una Chica No Puede Ir A La Guerra
by Vanesa-Salazar
Summary: - Si usted cree que su varita es algo masculino, debería de decir que la de usted es muy corta.- Algunos soldados soltaron una risa, pero fue apagada de inmediato cuando James los volteó a ver ceñudo. Inspirada en Mulan, una historia de L/J
1. Chapter 1

Inspirada en mi película favorita de Walt Disney: Mulan. Le traigo a todo aquel amante de la lectura este singular fanfic de mi pareja favorita Lily/James.

-_Una chica nada femenina, unas amigas unidas por el dolor, un novio que debe salir a la guerra en vísperas de su boda, una general con un pésimo humor, tres amigos que desean más que nada acostarse con una chica... y una historia que une a todos estos personajes en una mágica fábula de amor, amistad, lealtad y valor.- _

Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfruté escribiendo. A continuación una de mis obras maestras en fanfiction...

**UNA CHICA NO PUEDE IR A LA GUERRA**

LA CASAMENTERA

"_...A lavar y a secar, deslumbrante tú vas a quedar, esta formula no va a fallar, nos vas a brindar honor..."_

Hermosa simplemente, no había otro calificativo para describirla. Tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos color miel, su cabello era largo y ondulado de un color rubio castaño. Su piel era blanca, tersa y delicada. Y lo más importante, en uno de sus dedos llevaba una hermosa argolla de compromiso, hecha de oro puro y con un diamante incrustado.

Ella observaba complacida la hermosa joya y pensaba en todo lo que representaba. Sonrió al recordar que semanas antes su prometido, el general Frank Longbottom, le había pedido que se casara con ella.

Suspiró de solo recordar como había pasado todo eso, Frank la amaba y ella a él.

¡Vamos, vamos! Baja ya de tu nube color rosa, tanto dulce y amor en esta casa me va a enfermar.- dijo una joven entrando al cuarto.

OH, vamos, eso dices tú por que todavía no te has enamorado, pero cuando al fin encuentres a alguien que haga...

Basta de cursilerías, ¿quieres? Se me revuelve el estomago.

Alice sonrió por los comentarios de su amiga Lily. Ella era una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes y mente audaz. Las dos habían sido amigas desde que la pelirroja perdió a sus padres. Alice la adoptó y la crió como una hermana menor, pues tenía los recursos suficientes. Alice provenía de una noble familia del valle de Hogwarts. Sus padres habían muerto hacía ya varios años por una guerra, al igual que los padres de Lily, por eso fue que Alice, de doce años, quiso que Lily, de ocho años, fuera su nueva hermana, por que sabía que las dos se sentían solas.

Pero eso ya había pasado hace diez años, ahora ellas eran dos hermosas jóvenes de veintidós y dieciocho años cada una, listas para enfrentar al mundo.

Lily, Lily, Lily... cuando vas a sentar cabeza y dejar de comportarte como una niña. Ya estás en edad de salir a bailes y buscar esposo.

Lily sonrió. Ella nunca encontraría un esposo y nunca se iba a casar. Su plan era vivir siempre junto a su amiga Alice, cuidando de ella por que, según Lily, "la pobre había caído en manos de un cruel y despiadado monstruo que quería casarse con ella".

Aparte que ocupa casarse... no queremos a una solterona en la familia. ¡Mis amos se revolcarían en su tumba de solo pensarlo!- dijo mientras iba entrando Madame Mcgonagall, la ama de llaves de la casa de Alice.

Ella y Lily no se llevaban muy bien. Madame Mcgonagall siempre la había visto con malos ojos pues no era de "sangre limpia". Aparte de que Lily nunca le agradó la idea de usar vestido, cosa que Madame Scroll siempre criticaba por que Lily no era nada femenina, ni una pizca.

Lily le sacó la lengua a Madame Mcgonagall cuando dejó la cena de Alice sobre su cama, lo que provocó la risa de Alice, Mcgonagall volteó pero Lily volvía a tener su cara de niña buena.

Y debo de _recordar_- dijo severamente.- a la señorita Lily que mañana es su prueba con la casamentera.- después de decir eso, Madame Mcgonagall sonrió, parecía encantada con la idea de preparar a alguien para ver a la casamentera.- Te pondremos hermosa, como nunca lo has estado en tu vida. Yo misma me encargaré de ese arduo y cansado proceso. Espero que ya hayas estudiado todas las reglas que debe saber toda buena esposa, y la forma correcta de servir el té...ah, que no se te olvide hablar en voz baja y solo cuando se te ordena, procura siempre tener la vista hacía bajo y ser sumisa, también debes recordar...

¿Y mi cena?- preguntó Lily sin haber escuchado media palabra de los que había dicho Madame Mcgonagall.

Madame Mcgonagall se volteó con ella y se fue acercando mientras le decía.

¿Tú cena? Oh, pequeña, creías que te iba a dar de cenar siendo que mañana vas a tener tu prueba con la casamentera.- sonrió muy contenta, al fin le había ganado a Lily en algo.- No, no, no, debes estar en forma y delgada para ella.

¡Pero si estoy delgada!- reclamó Lily con cara de cachorro.- Aunque sea un poco de leche y galletas.

No, y ahora te pondré tu faja para dormir. Pareciera como si nunca hubieras usado una faja, no tienes nada de cintura ni de busto. Si te dejas poner la faja,- dijo rápidamente por que Lily ya iba a reclamar.- talvez te daré de cenar.

Lily no tuvo más opción que ponerse en las manos de la ama de llaves. Aunque no fue muy fácil por que la faja parecía haber sido hecha para un pequeña niña de ocho años, así que después de muchos empujones y apretadas, al fin Lily pudo meterse en esa faja que moldeaba especialmente tu figura.

Alice no quiso ayudar en lo más mínimo, la expresión de Lily cuando le ponían la faja parecía a la de un doberman cuando tiene hambre y está muy enojado. Ella mejor se tomó su cena que consistía de una ensalada y tres nueces, tenía que cuidarse demasiado para estar en forma para su boda, era lo único que le tenía que preocupar.

Las mujeres de su pueblo solo tenían dos cosas de que preocuparse, que su esposo fuera feliz y de que la casa estuviera limpia. No podían estudiar, salir con otras amigas, opinar sobre ningún tema y muchos menos contradecir a sus esposos. Ella tenían que ser sumisas y abnegadas... cosa que Lily no compartía, por eso es que nunca se quería casar. Alice también pensaba lo mismo, pero cambió todo cuando conoció al general Frank Longbottom.

Cuando se vieron por primera vez ella estaba caminando por una calle y tropezó, Frank fue inmediatamente a ayudarla a levantarse, aunque eso no se podía, pues si una mujer se caía era sinónimo de que no era delicada al caminar y los hombres decían que no servía.

Pero Frank no era así, el pensaba muy distinto a todo eso, y cuando vio a Alice se quedó flechado por su belleza. Después de eso, él había ido a visitarla a su casa en varias ocasiones, tardó tres meses en declararle su amor y después de un año de noviazgo al fin se decidió a pedirle que fuera su esposa.

¡Perfecto!- dijo Madame Mcgonagall.- Ahora ya puedes dormir, Lily.

¿Cómo? ¡no puedo respirar con esta cosa! ¡Me voy a ahogar!- Alice se rió.- Y tú no te rías de mis desgracias. Bien, ahora... dame mi cena Scroll.

Madame Mcgonagall la vio muy enojada, odiaba que le dijera solo Mcgonagall, ella era una Madame y tenía que decir su nombre con cortesía, como una dama. Pero sonrió para sus adentros, sabía como educar a esa niña, y lo iba a hacer.

Yo te dije que tal vez te daba de cenar... y no se me antoja darte nada, así que buenas noches y adiós.- tomó la bandeja vacía de la cena de Alice y se retiró.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como había ganado en esta ocasión Madame Mcgonagall, y lo peor del caso era que no podía quitarse la faja por que ocupaba de alguien que le ayudara. Aunque le pidió ayuda a Alice ella no se la dio pues le dijo que "era por su bien".

Eres una traidora.- dijo Lily antes de dormirse.

Alice solo sonrió, Lily se había vuelto más rebelde desde que ella estaba con Frank. Cada que él llegaba, Lily solía hacerle una broma, siempre lo molestaba y trataba de ahuyentarlo. Una vez le dijo que a Alice le olían mal los pies y Frank le respondió que con un poco de talco podía remediar eso. Cuando Alice lo supo se puso de mil colores y pensó que Frank ya no la iba a querer, pero él solo le sonrió y le dijo que aunque le oliera la boca, él la seguiría amando.

Alice se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro y deseó que su amiga Lily pronto encontrase a alguien que la amara tanto como Frank a ella.

¡¡¡LEVANTATE!!!- gritó Madame Mcgonagall por decimoquinta ocasión a Lily.

Ella se levantó alterada, pues le acababan de vaciar una jarra de agua helada. Miró a todos lados y vio a Madame Mcgonagall muy enojada, no le tomó importancia y se volvió a acostar.

Niña, que hoy es tu cita con la casamentera y vamos retrasadas.

Con esto, Lily se levantó de inmediato. No era por que le importara mucho, pero sabía que para Alice, ser bien vista por la casamentera era un orgullo, y no quería defraudarla, haría cualquier cosa por ella, después de todo era como su hermana.

¿Por qué no me levantaron antes?- preguntó Lily tallándose un ojo y bostezando.

Madame Mcgonagall solo le lanzó una mirada asesina. Lily se puso una bata y fue escoltada por Madame Scroll a la habitación continua, donde la esperaban ya cinco mujeres para arreglarla para su cita con la casamentera.

Cuando Lily las vio abrió muchos los ojos, pues tenían toda clase de maquillajes, vestidos, colores, shampoo y demás que hacían que ella se mareara con solo verlos.

Te dejo en buenas manos, señorita Lily.- dijo Madame Mcgonagall.

No me dejes, Mcgonagall por favor... ¡creo que van a intentar peinarme!- dijo Lily al ver que una mujer estaba acomodando varios cepillos grandes de los que jalan el pelo.

Madame Mcgonagall sonrió y solo le dijo que la veía en un rato más.

Bien querida, comencemos.- dijo la mujer más grande.

Primero que nada Lily se metió a bañar, el agua estaba fría, pero se tuvo que aguantar por llegar tarde. Habían puesto mil y un perfumes y Lily no paraba de estornudar por todos os olores que se colaban por su nariz.

Huele delicioso, verdad.- decía una mujer mientras le lavaba su cabello.- Hermoso cabello, lo único mal es que lo tienes muy enredado.

¡AY!- acababa de darle un jalón de cabello a Lily mientras trataba de desenredarlo.

Las catrinas se aguantan, querida.

Yo no quiero ser catrina.

Todas las mujeres rieron. Vieron a Lily como una niña, aunque tenía dieciocho años, ella actuaba como una de doce, siempre había sido así de inmadura eh infantil y todo eso por que vivió mucho dolor cuando fue pequeña y no pudo disfrutar al máximo su niñez, por lo que ahora no quería dejarla.

Vamos, querida, ahora ocupas ponerte tu vestido.

¿Vestido?- dijo con una cara de horror mientras que las demás le sonreían y asentían.-esto va a ser una gran pesadilla.

Un carruaje se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Alice. Ella salió corriendo a recibir al apuesto hombre que salía del vehículo y lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Él la recibió y la alzó unos centímetros del suelo mientras que daba vueltas con ella en brazos.

¡Te extrañe mucho!- dijo Alice todavía abrazándolo, pero ya sin girar.- No podría soportar otra separación tan larga, Frank.

Ni yo, mi cachorrita hermosa.- dijo él sonriéndole y besando su frente.

Te amo, tanto corazoncito.

Yo te amo más, princesita.

No, yo...

¿Ahora entienden por que esta pareja desesperaba tanto a Lily? Ella nunca había visto a Alice tan enamoradas y atontada... pero tan poco tan feliz en toda su vida. Y aunque Lily no lo aceptaría nunca, estaba muy contenta por ver a su amiga tan feliz, no obstante lo ocultaba bien.

¡BASTA YA DE SUS ARRUMACOS!- dijo Lily desde la puerta viéndolos muy enojados.- No nos importa quien ama más a quien, en realidad.

Ni Alice ni Frank le contestaron pues la observaban aturdidos. Lily llevaba un hermoso kimono azul con flores plateadas bordadas que hacía lucir su hermosa figura. Sus labios iban pintados de un tono rojo suave, y su cabello estaba agarrado estilo japonés con un hermoso broche de esmeraldas que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos y la hacían ver, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como una gran dama.

¿Qué me ven, eh? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

Claro, que todo eso se arruinaba al momento de abrir la boca y decir algo usual en ella. Lo cual hizo sonreír a la pareja. Al momento siguiente llegó Madame Mcgonagall y le dio un zape.

¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Lily mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Por hablar sin que te dieran permiso.

Frank se rió de eso y Lily le sacó la lengua, pero antes de que Madame Mcgonagall le diera otro zape se subió corriendo al carruaje después lo hicieron Alice y Frank. El carruaje era de este último, se ofreció a llevar a Lily hasta la casa de la casamentera para que no sudara o algo por el estilo.

Mientras que el carruaje se perdía por la calle, Madame Scroll juntó sus manos y rezo por que todo le fuera bien a ese pequeñuela, después de todo le tenía mucho cariño a Lily y la quería como a una hija, una muy traviesa.

Iban a buen tiempo, Lily estaba viendo por la ventana toda la ciudad. De repente el carruaje disminuyó la marcha, vio al frente y observó que un grupo militar estaba pasando y ellos tuvieron que detenerse para dejarlos pasar.

No le gustaba eso, como si un grupo de tontos soldados fueran tan importantes como para detenerse a su paso, solo por que lanzaban unos cuantos hechizos y se hacían los valientes, y no era precisamente por eso, sino por que eran hombres y por eso, según en el pueblo de Hogsmeade (donde vivían), ellos eran mejores y más valiosos que una mujer.

Eso hacía enojar de sobremanera a Lily.

Hombres inútiles.- murmuró ella desde la ventana del carruaje.

Más vale que no digas eso en alto.- le dijo Frank seriamente mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida.- Yo soy un hombre liberal, pero cualquier otro puede hacerte daño por decirle eso. Las personas aún no entienden que somos iguales.

Lily lo miró completamente seria y entendió que lo decía por su bien. Ella se sentó de nuevo y no volvió a decir nada.

Pero su rápida pasada por la ventana había sido observada y escuchada por alguien. Uno de los hombres del ejército, el que iba hasta adelante, la había volteado a ver por unos segundos sin que ella se diera cuenta. No pudo evitar pararse a contemplar a esa hermosa mujer. Sus cabellos rojos sujetos firmemente, su mirada verde con fuego en su interior, su piel tersa y delicada y sus labios como una manzana pidiendo por ser mordida.

¿Pasa algo, general?- preguntó un soldado a aquel hombre alto y moreno que lideraba el grupo.

No, nada. Sigamos más rápido.

El general James Potter era un hombre que pensaba igual a todos los demás. Para él, una mujer solo servía para tener hijos, cuidar la casa y hacer feliz a los hombres. Cientos de mujeres habían pasado pero su cama y cientos más desearían estar en ella de por vida, pero él no se había querido enganchar con ninguna. Él no era de esos hombres tontos que se amarran con una sola mujer, él tenía un chica distinta cada noche ¿porqué conformarse con una?

Peter.- le dijo James al soldado que le había preguntado antes.- Investiga de quién es ese carruaje de atrás. Quiero a la mujer que tiene ese carruaje.- sonrió con satisfacción mientras que Peter daba media vuelta e iba a preguntar por la mujer.

A él no se le escapaba ni una sola. Y esa bella dama no iba a ser la excepción.

En Cambio, Lily ni si quiera vio al capitán James. Ella comenzaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa por la visita a la casamentera. ¿Qué haría si no salía bien? ¿Alica la querría igual si no lograba casarse?

Llegamos.- anunció Franck y Lily tragó saliva.

Estaba temblando cuando bajó del carruaje.

Lo vas a hacer bien. Ahora todo mundo sabrá que vas a ser una gran esposa.- le animó Alice y ella se sintió peor.

Había siete muchachas aparte de Lily esperando para ver a la casamentera. Todas ellas llevaban hermosos vestidos e iban de la mano o de su padre o de su prometido. Pero como Lily no tenía ninguno de los dos, Franck la llevó hasta allá de la mano. Era una vieja tradición.

No te preocupes, vamos a estar aquí afuera esperándote.- le dijo Franck.

Ellos dos no sabían que estaban siendo vistos por un soldado que malinterpretó el hecho de que Franck la llevara.

¿Quién es ese hombre?- preguntó a un señor apuntando a Franck.

Oh, él es el gran coronel Franck Longbottom.

Peter miró interesado a la pareja. Se escuchaba rumores de que el general iba a contraer matrimonio y llegó a la conclusión que esa mujer era su prometida. Así que con esa información, fue con el general James Potter.

Mientras tanto, una nerviosa Lily entraba a la casa de la casamentera para comenzar su examen. Todo le temblaba, desde los pies has te tocado que llevaba en su cabello. Tenía las manos empuñadas para evitar tocar algo y que se callera.

Nombre y edad.- exigió la casamentera.

Esa mujer era una señora de unos cuarenta años. Tan delgad ay alta que Lily subió la cara casi mirando al techo para poder verla, y la casamentera le devolvió la mirada cargada con desprecio. Y ahí vino el primer azote.

Con una vara, la casamentera golpeó a lily en la cara haciendo un corte profundo en su mejilla.

Una mujer jamás levanta la cara. Mirada abajo.- con sus manos forzó a que Lily bajara la vista.- Nombre y edad, última vez que repito.

Su voz quedó reducida a un simple murmullo. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como hasta ahora. Madame Scroll era toda bondad comparada con esta señora. Ella jamás había sido golpeada y que esa mujer lo hiciera de forma tan cruel la hacía temblar.

Liliana Elizabeth Evans.

La miró y chasqueó la lengua.

Horrible nombre. De ahora en adelante serás Liza pues suena más femenino.

Me dicen Lily, como la flor...

Y ahí recibió el segundo castigo. Por hablar cuando no se le había dicho, la casamentera golpeó su boca con la vara y Lily pudo sentir que sus labios comenzaban a hincharse.

Mientras más te equivoques más te voy a golpear, para dejar marcas y que los hombres no se fijen en tu horrible rostro.

Ella quería llorar, pero no lo hacía por temor a que la volviera a golpear por alguna otra cosa.

Ahora, comienza a recitar alguna poesía para cuando tengas que honrar a tu futuro esposo.

Lily asintió, pero las palabras no salían de su boca por más que quisiera. Él miedo la tenía presa y su garganta se hizo un nudo del cual no salía un solo ruido.

¡He dicho que recites!- golpeó sus brazos. Y Lily se quedó paralizada.

Ella lloraba amargamente en su cuarto mientras Alice acariciaba su cabello y Madame Mcgonagall limpiabas las heridas de su espalda. Había recibido varios golpes de vara por todo el cuerpo, pero no le dolía tanto como el haber fallado con la casamentera.

Tranquila, pequeña.- le susurraba Mcgonagall a Lily cuando le ponía los trapos y esta se estremecía.- Esto hará que casi no queden marcas. Hacer esta barbaridad es detestable.- se refirió a los golpes.- Pensé que ya no se utilizaban, por eso acepté que fueras. Pensé que cuando mucho te iban a regañar. Pero esto...

Lily seguía llorando fuertemente. Toda la frustración estaba saliendo.

No te preocupes, con esto casi no quedarán marcas.- aseguró.

Alice besó la cabeza de su amiga y la dejó, pues comenzaba a tranquilizar sus llantos. Había pasado mucho rato llorando y al parecer el cansancio estaba ganando a su cuerpo. Alice Salió del cuarto y fue a la sala donde Franck la esperaba.

¿Cómo está?- preguntó él al momento de que se levantaba del sillón.

Las heridas están horribles. Esa mujer utilizó una vara envenenada para que las heridas no se curaran tan fácilmente. Pero creo que no quedarán muchas cicatrices. Eso espero.- se sentó en un sillón y Franck se sentó a su costado.

No te preocupes, si un hombre la ama no se va a fijar en esas heridas.

Alice lo volteó a ver y le sonrió tristemente.

Si antes Lily no se quería casar, menos ahora. Ella ya sabe que si se va a otro lugar que no sean las seguras paredes de esta casa va a sufrir.

Bien.- le dijo sonriendo el chico.- Ella puede ser entonces nuestra hija mayor, no te parece.

Alice sonrió dulcemente. Sin duda, ella había ganado al mejor hombre de esa tierra. Y estaba muy agradecida.

Tranquila Amor.- él la abrazó para consolarla.- Ahora los tres vamos a ser familia. Si ella no se quiere ir de esta casa no lo hará, la protegeré como si fuera una pequeña hermana. Nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

Cuando él dijo eso, Alice sintió una punzada de miedo. Y cuánta razón tenía, porque ese día apenas era el inició de todo lo que se avecinaba. Un destino un tanto amargo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo....

Espero Reviews si les gustó!!! y sino, también!!! jajaja

Ya tengo otros capitulos más preparados para subir poco a poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Inspirada en mi película favorita de Walt Disney: Mulan. Le traigo a todo aquel amante de la lectura este singular fanfic de mi pareja favorita Lily/James.

-_Una chica nada femenina, unas amigas unidas por el dolor, un novio que debe salir a la guerra en vísperas de su boda, una general con un pésimo humor, tres amigos que desean más que nada acostarse con una chica... y una historia que une a todos estos personajes en una mágica fábula de amor, amistad, lealtad y valor.- _

_

* * *

  
_

Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, delgadas, chaparras, rellenitas, de piernas largas, con hermosas narices, con cabello largo, cabello corto, dientes hermosos, lindos vestidos... Eso era el cielo.

Al menos eso pensaban los tres amigos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew.

Iban por la ciudad viendo hermosas mujeres y deseando a esas hermosas mujeres. Ellos eran atractivos, claro que sí, pero no sabían como acercarse a las mujeres. No tenían ese "algo" que tenía el general James Potter.

Ellos tres habían estado entrenándose desde pequeños para ser unos excelentes soldados. Sabían lanzar hechizos complicados, preparar pociones extremadamente difíciles y hacer cualquier arte en la pelea. Pero cuando una mujer se ponía delante de ellos y les sonreía, se volvían unas gelatinas: temblando y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Una vez, Sirius trató de hablar con la camarera de una posada un día que dejaron a los tres soldados salir a descansar. Había estado entrenando frente a un espejo como le iba a decir "Hola, ¿quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?". Era fácil, solo unas cuantas palabras y cuando salieran le iba a susurrar en su oído "¿Prefieres un lugar más cómodo?". Después se irían a un cuarto del hotel y entonces...

- Entonces harás lo que tengas que hacer.- le había explicado James con una sonrisa.- Esos son los pasos para enamorar a una mujer.

Pero cuando Sirius llegó enfrente de la camarera y ella le sonrió, las piernas le fallaron. Sirius no recordaba que había pasado, hasta cinco minutos después notó que estaba fuera de la posada y sus amigos le hablaban preocupados.

- Oh mierda.- fue lo primero que dijo.- ¿qué pasó?

- Te desmayaste.

Eso había bastado para que Sirius no volviera a la posada al igual que sus amigos. Y para que ellos tres no volvieran a dirigirle la palabra a una chica hasta que estuvieran preparados para hacerlo. Y de eso ya hacía un año. Ahora, ver tantas hermosas damas los hacía querer tentar a la suerte de nuevo.

El general James había mandado a Peter a seguir un carruaje y ellos dos estaban esperando a que regresara el chico para dirigirse al castillo del Rey Dumbledor.

- Yo creo que podía decirle hola a alguna.- dijo Remus mirando de un lado al otro a la mujeres que se paseaban.

- Olvídalo. Tú no sabes lo que es estar frente a una de ellas.- respondió con solemnidad Sirius.- Son peores que un ejército junto cuando ye sonríen. No sabes que es lo que están pensando cuando pestañean constantemente. Sus tiernas voces son mil cuchillas a tu corazón si su respuesta es un "no".

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú tanto si lo más cerca que has estado de una mujer es de tu madre?

Sirius no respondió pero Remus juró que había escuchado algo como "James dijo algo así". Lo único que sabían de las mujeres era lo que James les había dicho, y eso significaba cero.

- ¡Las vi!- chilló emocionado Peter cuando regresó.- Vi mujeres realmente hermosas.

Y mientras regresaban los tres juntos al castillo, Peter les comentaba su hazaña de no caer desmayado al ver a mujeres tan hermosas enfrente de él "Tan solo pensé que ellas no me veían y asunto resuelto". Aunque en realidad, ellas no lo veían.

El rey Dumbledor observaba atentamente al general James Potter. Después de todo, James era el favorito de Dumbledor.

- ¿Cuántas más, James?- preguntó educadamente el rey.

James hizo un gesto de inocencia, pero Dumbledor no le creyó.

- Te he dicho que las mujeres son objetos preciosos. He escuchado que haz dejado a más de una llorando por tu partida. ¿Sigues en tus andadas a pesar de nuestra última plática?

James sonrió picadamente.

- Ellas me lo piden, no puedo negarme.

- Eso era mentira, James las seducía a todas pero que le iba a hacer, le encantaban las mujeres. Y de hecho, había una que estaba rondando en su mente.

- Por cierto, señor, eh escuchado maravillas del general Franck Longbottom, quisiera que se uniera a mi batallón para que nos enseñara algunas cosas.

Ser el favorito del rey le hacía tener casi el mismo poder. Normalmente Dumbledor le cumplía todos sus caprichos.

- No.- le respondió el ojiazul sonriendo.

Y James abrió los ojos impresionado por aquello. Dumbledor jamás le había dicho que no a algo.

- Franck está por casarse. No puede ir a la guerra.

James sintió un pequeño piquete en el estómago de solo pensar que la hermosa mujer no iba a ser suya. Pero… bien podía solucionarlo.

Solamente quiero que me ayude a entrenar mejor a los soldados.- repuso el general con una sonrisa descarada.- Un mes, cuando mucho. ¿Acaso no puede esperar un mes para su boda?

Y la sonrisa de James continuó todo el día pues había ganado. Franck Longbottom tenía que ir a entrenar a sus soldados durante un mes entero. Así que en ese tiempo, James estaría en la ciudad acortejando a esa dulce señorita y haciéndola suya. Sonrió más ante aquella perspectiva.

- Peter.- exclamó James. El soldado gordo fue a su lado.- llévale esta notificación al general Longbottom.

- Claro que sí señor.- dijo haciendo un saludo militar con la mano en la cabeza.

Cuando Peter desapareció por la puerta de aquel bar, Sirius y Remus miraron inquisitivamente a James y el les sonrió.

- ¿Qué tramas?

James soltó una risotada y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

- Oh, nada bueno, de eso estén tranquilos.

Los dos amigos se voltearon a ver.

- ¿Porqué Franck Longbottom? No lo conoces y tú mismo has dicho que no lo deseas conocer.- inquirió Remus de nuevo.- Dices que no te cae bien sus métodos. Qué es demasiado débil para ser llamado un general, palabras textuales tuyas.

James tomó otro trago y con su sonrisa le respondió.

- Pero no creo lo mismo de su hermosa prometida. Quiero alejar al tonto de Longbottom para enamorar por algunas noches a su prometida. Después se la daré.

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos. Sabían que James se llevaba a la cama a varias mujeres pero nunca pasó que hiciera eso con una mujer casa o prometida. Estaba yendo muy lejos y ambos lo sabían.

- Y no me miren con esa cara. De seguro Longbottom agradecerá todo lo que le voy a enseñar a su querida prometida.

"General Franck Longbottom,

Se solicita su presencia durante un mes para disciplinar al ejército de su majestad el gran Rey Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore que se prepara para la guerra.

Se le espera el día de mañana a medio día en el campo del decimoquinto batallón.

Sin más por el momento.

General James Henry Potter"

Lily leía una y otra vez el papel mientras que Franck caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala. Alice estaba sentada al lado de Lily con la vista perdida. Mcgonagall estaba al pie de la puerta viendo las reacciones de todos.

- Pero es imposible.- decía un y otra vez Franck.- A los militares nos dan seis meses de descanso cuando nos casamos. Eso está establecido en las normas.

- ¡Pues no vayas!- chilló Alice, después de varios minutos de estar más que callada.- No quiero que vayas.

Franck se detuvo y la volteó a ver de forma muy tierna.

- Es una orden del rey, debo de cumplirla.

- No.- interrumpió Lily al ver como salían lágrimas de los ojos de su amiga.- No. Son ordenes de este tonto James Potter. No vas a ir si no es orden directa del rey.

Franck les explicó que James era el favorito del rey y por lo tanto una orden de él era como una orden real.

- ¡Pero sabes bien que si vas a entrenar a los soldados no va a ser por un mes!- dijo enojada Lily.- Van a querer que vayas al campo de batalla para dirigirlos.

Y Alice no pudo más, salió corriendo y llorando de la habitación. Franck no fue detrás de ella porque no sabía que decirle. Pero Madame Mcgonagall se fue detrás de ella.

- No vayas. Quedate con ella.- le exigió Lily poniendose de pie.- Ya sé que no he sido buena persona contigo,- Franck la miró sorprendido, pues pensaba que Lily no lo quería.- pero tú haces feliz a Alice. Ella jamás había sonreído tanto y es todo por ti. Si llora por tu culpa no te lo perdonaré nunca.

Franck sabía que aquellas palabras en boca de Lily eran lo más dulce que pudiera ella decir, pues le decía que le quería al lado de su hermana Alice.

- No puedo, Lily. Perdoname.- cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.- Tengo que servir al rey cuando el me llame. Es por mi honor.

- Al carajo el honor.- dijo enojada la pelirroja.- Yo ya perdí el mío al no ser buena esposa y sabes, sigo viva. No me importa que los demás no me tomen en serio si las personas que quiero si lo hacen. No creó que Alice vaya a decir nada por que pierdas tu honor de ser un gran general. A mi tampoco me importa. El honor no lo es todo.

- Pues para mi sí.- respondió enojado.- Yo no quiero ser un perdedor como t...- y se detuvo al ver lo que casi iba a decir.

Pero Lily sí que entendió.

- Como yo, verdad. Si soy una perdedora. No tengo clase, no tengo dinero, ni si quiera soy femenina. Solo me falta usar pantalones para ser hombre, pues ni cuerpo tengo.- era verdad.- Y sabes que, soy feliz así. Tal vez necesitas pensar si te interesa lo que piensen los demás de ti o lo que pienses las personas que se preocupan de ti de ti mismo. Porque Alice, Madam Mcgonagall y yo pensamos que ya eres perfecto y eso lo pensaríamos fueras o no general.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

¿Qué ibas a hacer ahora él?

Lily comenzó a llorar mientras salía al patio trasero de la casa. Ahí nadie la iba a molestar. Y las lágrimas no dejaron que llegará muy lejos de la casa, pero si lo suficiente para que nadie la escuchara llorar... o casi nadie. Se sentó al lado de un árbol y abrazó fuertemente sus piernas recogidas.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Lily se sobresaltó cuando vio a Madame Mcgonagall a su lado. Ella se sentó a su lado con un hermosos movimiento de manos, algo que ella jamás pudiera hacer pues era demasiado torpe para esas cosas.

- Te he dicho que las mujeres no deben de llorar.- abrazó a Lily.- Pero eso es porque nosotras somos mucho más fuertes que los hombres y nada nos abate.

A Lily jamás la había abrazado ella, así que sin quererlo lloró más fuerte.

- Te digo que no llores, niña tonta.- le acarició la cabeza.

- Es que...- hipó Lily.- Es muy injusto... Alice y Franck merecen la felicidad...- volvió a hipar y lloriqueó un poco.- Ellos son las mejores personas que yo conozco. ¡No es justo Madame Mcgonagall!- y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Mcgonagall sonrió; por primera vez desde que conocía a Lily ella le decía Madame.

- Puedes decirme Minerva.- le susurró con dulzura.- Y te entiendo, Lily. Ojala que alguien tomara el lugar de Franck y les enseñara algo de respeto a ese James.- Lily dejó de llorar y observó sorprendida que Madame Mcgonagall, siempre tan seguidora de las reglas, llamaba así a un general.- Oh, pero no me mires así.- se defendió ella cuando Lily se zafó del abrazo maternal de ella y la miró perspicaz.- yo conozco a ese joven. No me agrada en lo absoluto. Un vividor, y pervertidor de mujercitas. Fue un alivio saber que Franck y él jampas se han conocido, así supe que Franck era una buena persona.

- ¿No se conocen? Entonces ¿por qué él quiere que vaya Franck?

Madame Mcgonagall se hundió en hombros.

- No estoy segura. Hay muchos generales que bien podían hacer el trabajo de Franck. Aparte, James y Franck jamás se han visto, aunque son de los mejores. Y no creo que se vean después de esto porque James no vive en esta ciudad. No entiendo porque hace esto, pero de que tiene un motivo, eso si que lo sé.

Lily miró el piso. Así que por algo James solicitaba a Franck. ¿Hacerle la vida imposible, tal vez?

- Ojala alguien le enseñara algo a ese tonto de James Potter.

Lily sonrió al escuchar la blasfemia de Minerva. Y minerva le regresó la sonrisa. Y fue una sonrisa sincera que animó a Lily a preguntarle.

- ¿Es tan importante el honor?

Minerva inhaló mucho aire y poco a poco lo fue sacando por la boca.

- Es importante caer bien a las personas, pero no es lo más importante. El honor ciertamente te hace más fácil la vida, pero no te la resuelve. No digo que sin honor no se pueda vivir, claro que se puede. Pero es sin duda, una vida más difícil.

Lily miró al cielo.

- Yo no tengo honor y nunca lo brindaré a esta familia... y no creó que sea tan mal,- volteó a ver a Minerva.- o sí.

- No, Lily. Creo que todos te querremos de igual manera. Pero, afuera de estas paredes no piensan igual y tu jamás vas a poder ser feliz fuera de esta casa. ¿Has pensado en como se siente Alice al pensar que tú jamás vas a encontrar a un hombre tan bueno como Franck? Ella se preocupa mucho por ti y yo también. No es que no queramos que estés aquí, pero sabemos que no eres completamente feliz.

Lily no dijo nada más. Prestó toda su atención al pasto. Así estuvieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Minerva le dijo que se retiraba, Lily solo asintió.

En realidad, ella era feliz... hasta hacia un tiempo. Ella pensaba que todo en su vida estaba bien: tenía a Alice que era su hermana. Madame Mcgonagall la cuidaba como a una hija. Tenía varios sirvientes que la obedecían en lo que fuera. Dinero no les faltaba. Pero entonces entró Franck.

No es que no lo quisiera, al contrarío, ahora lo quería como a un hermano. Pero él le había hecho abrir los ojos. Ella no iba a estar completa sino encontraba a un esposo, eso lo había entendido al ver la inmensa felicidad que se veía en los ojos de ambos cuando estaban juntos. Por eso fue que decidió ir con la casamentera.

Pero todo salió mal.

Se tocó la cara donde las heridas todavía se veían y se sentían. Todo su cuerpo estaba moreteado y algunas heridas iban a quedarse de por vida. Nadie iba a querer a una mujer así.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Y aunque Alice, Minerva y Franck la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, eso hizo que se sintiera peor. Nunca les iba a brindar honor a ninguno. Y ella no iba a ser completamente feliz pues sabía lo que era ser feliz, tener a un ser amado a su lado, pero ella siempre iba a mirar la felicidad desde lejos.

Y no sabía si iba a observarla, pues Franck se iba a ir.

Y en ese momento pasó.

Franck no tenía porque irse. No lo había dicho Minerva "Ojala que alguien tomara el lugar de Franck y les enseñara algo de respeto a ese James". ¡Pues claro!

Ella observó sus brazos. No eran delgados como el de todas las mujeres, por el contrario; de tantos ir de un lado al otro estaban un poco torneados, al igual que sus piernas. Observó su carente pecho y, muy a su pesar, sintió su rostro marcado de heridas. Ella no parecía en nada una chica, y aunque le dolió un poco sonrió por esa visión.

Franck le había dicho que era muy buena escalando paredes y subiéndose a lso árboles. También la elogió por su inteligencia en las tácticas para hacerlo correr de Alice. Aparte, ella era muy buena para estar en un lugar y que nadie la viera, sumamente sigilosa.

Claro, ella les podría enseñar algo a todos esos soldados. Aparte, en la carta no se especificaba que, simplemente que les enseñara algo. James y Franck jamás se han visto y puede que jamás lo harán después de eso. Y si los generales no se conocen menos los soldados.

Perfecto, ella tomaría el lugar de Franck y todo estaría arreglado. Y cuando fuera tiempo de ir a la guerra ella fingiría una lesión. Total, no le importaba fingir eso, ella no tenía honor para nada y mentir no le importaba. Así regresaría y Franck podría estar a salvo todo ese tiempo y luego casarse con Alice.

¡Y todo mundo feliz y contento!

* * *

Reviews, porfa!!!

Gracias a MiiniiMiirii y a Caraz por los reviews... y atodos los que se pasaron y no dejaron reviwes también! jajajaja

byebye!!!

Si ella no podría ser feliz al menos su hermana lo tendría que ser.


	3. Chapter 3

Un hombre era fuerte, apuesto, valiente, decidido y con honor. Sí, eso era lo que pensaba James Potter, y todo el pueblo, de lo que tenía que ser un hombre y justamente él entraba en ese tipo.

Una mujer, por el contrario, era sumisa, callada, obediente, hermosa, de esbelta figura y cuidadora de su esposo. Si, eso era lo que pensaba James Potter, y todo el pueblo, de lo que tenía que ser una mujer y justamente Lily no entraba en ese tipo.

Lily cabalgaba en el hipogrifo de Frank; Growner, hacía el campo del decimoquinto batallón de guerra. Traía puesta la capa de guerra de Frank junto con sus medallas. ¿Cómo le quitó eso a Frank? Vamos, si ella si que era astuta y ágil en esas cosas.

Lily tenía una capa muy parecida de color a la de Frank – que siempre llevaba puesta para demostrar que era general- así que solamente le puso algunos botones bordados y broches para que pesaran lo mismo que las medallas y así él no se diera cuenta cuando tomara la capa.

De todos modos, Lily pensó que Frank iba a estar en otro mundo cuando partiera de la casa de ella y Alice y no iba a notar la diferencia de capa y así pasó. Pero por cualquier cosa, Lily se escondió esa misma noche por si Frank se daba cuenta y regresaba a la casa.

Pero él general no se dio cuenta hasta otro día que se puso su capa y se miró en el espejo con rostro triste y resignado. Cuando vió lo estúpido que se veía con los broches que Lily le había colocado se enojó demasiado y salió a todo galope en su hipogrifo a casa de Alice y Lily. Él pensaba que Lily había escondido su capa de general para que él no fuera, así que cuando llegó a casa de Alice, algo retrasado pues comenzaba a amanecer y él ya debería de estar en camino, se sorprendió al no ver a Lily Ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa, Frank?.- preguntó Alice al recibirlo angustiada. Solamente llevaba puesto una capa encima de su pijama.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? Ella tomó mi capa y me dio esto.- le mostró la tonta capa bordada y Alice no pudo evitar reir al ver que bordó dibujos su amiga.- Tengo que llegar al campo pronto y esto me está retrasando.

Alice lo invitó a entrar e ir al cuarto de Lily, que seguramente estaría ya levantada y con la capa en hombros y sin querer soltarla. De solo imaginarse a su amiga se rió, pero tomó fuertemente el brazo de Frank. Ella tampoco deseaba que él se fuera.

- ¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Madame Mcgonagall a medio pasillo cuando vio llegando a Frank con Alice fuertemente tomada de su brazo.

- Oh, no. Pero si Lily no me devuelve mi capa si que pasará algo.- contestó enojado.

Alice le guiñó un ojo a Mcgonagall y ella sonrió. Esa Lily si que era inteligente.

Cuando abrieron el cuarto de Lily encontraron todo en perfecto orden y solamente una pequeña nota en su cama. Frank soltó un grito de furía y Alice sonrió por ese gesto. Madame Mcgonagall fue la única que tomó la nota y la leyó. Su cara se puso pálida pero nadie lo notó por unos minutos hasta que la señora se sentó en la cama de Lily y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Alice tomó la nota, la leyó y horrorizada se la dio a Frank para que comprobara que decía lo que ella tanto temía.

"_Alice, yo tomé la capa de Frank. Ustedes merecen ser felices y yo voy a velar porque eso pase. No te preocupes, regresaré sana y salva. Mientras tanto, sé feliz con Frank._

_ Te quiere, Lily._

_ P.D. Ah, y dile a Frank que también tomé a Growner._"

Cuando leyó eso último pensó que estaba mal. Él había cabalgado en su hipogrifo esa mañana y seguro que era su Growner. Él lo había ensillado y le había puesto toda la armadura necesaria para la guerra y había... palideció.

Rápido fue a la parte delantera de la casa donde estaría su hipogrifo y no lo encontró.

- Es demasiado lista.- susurró Frank.

Lily se había escondido toda la noche para cuando llegara Frank, que era seguro descubriría la capa, tomar el hipogrifo en el que viniera e irse. Pero no creía que tuviera tan buena suerte ella, pues tomó el mejor de todos los que tenía el joven general.

- ¡Debes detenerla!.- le urgió Alice llegando a su lado.- ¡Ella no sabe nada de guerras! Es una niña apenas...

- Tal vez no sepa de guerras.- abrazó a Alice.- Pero es sumamente inteligente. Me ha engañado a mí, y espero que también al general James Potter.- miró a Alice con temor.- Porque si la descubren, la van a matar.

Alice ahogó un grito y comenzó a llorar.

- Pues debemos de seguir esta farsa entonces por el bien de Lily.- dijo Madame Mcgonagall legando hasta donde ellos estaban.- Ahora no vas a poder salir de esta casa, Frank. Todo el mundo piensa que tú estás en el campo de batalla. Y es lógico que Lily no salga después de lo que le pasó con la casamentera. Así que tendrás que estar al menos un mes aquí.

Y así fue como la pequeña Lily consiguió todas las cosas para hacerse pasar por el general Frank Longbottom. Había divisado el campamento a unos cuantos kilómetros cuando sobrevoló la zona con Growner. Pero antes de llegar se escondió entre los arboles para cambiar de look completamente.

Se vendó el pecho, y no era mucho. Tomó la espada de Frank que estaba enfundada junto a varias armas más y llevaba a cuestas Growner y se cortó el cabello. Pero seguía siendo un color muy rojo y alguien que hubiera escuchado rumores de Frank sabía que él tenía el cabello castaño y no rojizo, así que tomó un poco de lodo y se lo puso en el cabello, dejó que se secara y se contempló en un espejo que llevaba, se le veía horrible, para una mujer pero perfecto para un hombre. Se puso varias camisas que había tomado del almacén para los sirvientes y también varios pantalones, para tener más musculatura.

No parecía un fiero guerrero pero tampoco parecía una dulce señorita. Era la menos perfecto en lo que podía esperar.

- Hola, soy el general Frank Longbottom.- dijo con la voz más grave que podía, le salió horrible.

Intentó de nuevo y no le salió. Tenía que usar una voz que no le doliera la garganta después de hablar mucho y con la que pudiera gritas si es que lo quería. Al final, logró encontrar el tono de voz perfecto, al menos eso pensaba ella.

- Bien Growner, ¿cómo me veo?.- le preguntó al hipogrifo que negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.- Ya sé que es una locura, pero es por el bien de Frank y Alice.

Growner asintió. Ese sí que era un hipogrifo inteligente.

- Bien, ahora quiero que me lleves con esos tontos hombre y son el más tonto entre ellos, osea el general James Potter. Tú te sabes mover entre hombres, así que no me dejes manejar a mí la situación, hazlo tú.

Growner se puso al lado de Lily para que ella lo montara y comenzaron su travesía.

Cuando Lily entró en el campo del batallón se arrepintió.

Era una fortaleza de tres hectáreas con un gran campo para entrenar, las caballerizas en la parte derecha y al fondo un gran edificio donde estaría el cuartel y los dormitorios de los soldados. Eso hizo que recordara que tal vez dormiría entre hombres. Se sonrojó de pensar eso. Pero esperó que como general le dieran una habitación privada.

Todo eso estaba cercado por una barda de al menos cinco metros. Y cada cien metros alrededor había un puesto de vigilancia. Claro que las puertas se abrieron en cuanto ella llegó porque su hipogrifo y su capa de general le hacían saber a todo mundo que debían de respetar a aquel jinete.

En cuanto entró supo que ese iba a ser un largo mes.

James Potter esperaba afuera del edificio principal al general. En cuanto Sirius le avisó que se acercaba a hipogrifo, él salió a recibirlo sin su habitual sonrisa. Había planeado mandar al general Longbottom al campo durante un mes y él quedarse en la ciudad, pero el rey lo mandó también al campo para que estuviera ayudando a Longbottom, después de todo él entrenaría al batallón de James.

- Maldición.- susurró él cuando vio al hombre llegar.

Ahora tendría que pasar un mes ahí. Al menos esperaba que a su prometida se le fuera el amor por Longbottom en ese tiempo y aceptara salir al menos una noche con James.

- General Longbottom.- dijo seriamente James saludando con una mano en la cabeza.- Soy el general James Potter, líder del décimo quinto batallón de guerra del rey Albus Dumbledor.

Lily bajó del hipogrifo y notó un nudo en su estómago pero con la voz que había practicado dijo.

- General Frank Longbottom, lider del décimo batallón de guerra del rey Albus Dumbledor.- eh imitó el saludo de James.

Fue algo estúpido, pero a James ese gesto se le hizo un tato femenino. De hecho la constitución del general no era la de un hombre, aunque tampoco la de una mujer. Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño... ¿Castaño?

- ¿Cayó a algún charco de lodo cuando venía?- le preguntó James por su cabello.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida porque él lo notara, porque nadie le había dicho algo de su cabello, claro quien más se iba a atrever a decirle algo a un general que otro general.

- Suelo llevarlo así para poder camuflagearme si hace falta y no perder el tiempo.- dijo lo más segura que podía, aunque sus manos estaban sudorosas.- ¿Acaso usted no está preparado para un ataque sorpresa?

El tono que usó no le gustó nada a James, como si lo estuvieran regañando. A él jamás le habían regañado o negado algo, siempre se salía con la suya, y ahora iba a procurar que ese general y ahora iba a procurar que ese estupido general desistiera de casarse con la hermosa dama.

- Si claro que lo estoy.- refunfuñó James.- Pero ese no es el punto. Esta tarde comenzarán las clases. Espero que tenga algún bueno y nuevo que enseñar a mis soldados, me han dicho que es muy bueno con la varita. Tal vez un poco de defensa.

Lily palideció. Hasta ese momento jamás había tocado una varita. A las mujeres no se les tenía permitido hacer magia aunque pudieran. Por eso, no sabía ni un solo hechizo ni conocía nada. Había escuchado algunos de Frank pero era tontos hechizos para hacer levitar objetos o para encender fuego, nada del otro mundo.

- Si, mi varita... verá... yo tengo un avarita...- balbuceó la chica y James alzó una ceja.- Pero esta varita...

Growner aleteó un poco y Lily lo volteó a ver. El hipogrifo se acercó a ella y se puso a su costado, cerca de una bolsa donde Lily había encontrado ciertas pertenencias de Frank. La chica miró al hipogrifo y entendió así que metió su mano y sintió en el fondo de la bolsa un fino pedazo de madera. Lo tomó fuertemente entre sus manos y lo sacó de su bolsa.

- ¡Aquí esta!- exclamó con júbilo la chica y con la voz un tanto chillona.

La hermosa varita de Frank era bastante grande y sacó chispas verdes en cuanto ella la tocó.

James frunció el ceño. La varita de ese general era más grande que la de él. Si, los hombres tenían cierto resentimiento sexual en cuando a las varitas de otros hombres, pero eso no se discutirá en este momento. Aunque el ego de James comenzó a ser herido desde ese momento.

- Perfecto.- respondió enojado.- Creo que deseará descansar antes de comenzar sus clases. Perdone que no le tenga una habitación para usted solo, pero estamos escasos de habitaciones. Tendrá que compartir una con mis soldados.

Lily abrió los ojos horrorizada.

- ¿Le disgusta la idea?- preguntó divertido James.

- Yo quisiera una habitación sola.

- Imposible.- James se regocijó al ver los ojos de terror del general Longbottom.- Pero usted no es una nenaza para ponerse sus moños, verdad?

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Lily. ¡Le estaba retando!

- Claro que no. Yo dormía en el campo de batalla en la intemperie.- recordaba que Frank había dicho eso alguna vez.- No me importa dormir con unos cuantos soldados.

James frunció la boca, pero después sonrió.

- Bien, me voy a dormir un rato en mi habitación privada.- se volteó hacia un soldado que estaba cerca de él.- Sirius, llévalo a tu habitación. Compartirá con ustedes tres.

Lily caminó lo más serena que pudo.

- ¿Seguro que no quiere bañarse?- preguntó Sirius por tercera vez al ver su cabello.

- Seguro.- respondió nada segura Lily.

No sabía como iba a poder dormir entre tres hombres, pero lo tendría que hacer. Ella no era una cobarde.

- Por si desea bañarse después, allí está el baño.- dijo refiriéndose a una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

- Un momento.- dijo ella y se detuvo. Al igual que Sirius y dos soldados que llevaban sus maletas.- ¿Quieres decir que compartiré baño?

Sirius volteó a ver a los soldados y luego a Lily y sonrió.

- Claro. Pero son diez regaderas y diez sanitarios. Normalmente no tardamos mucho en bañarnos, así que no habrá problema.

¡Baños juntos! Ella se tendría que bañar con hombres viéndola... o ella viendo hombres. De ninguna manera. Esperaría a que todos estuvieran dormidos para bañarse o se despertaría muy temprano.

Llegaron al cuarto que iba a compartir y los dos soldados se fueron de ahí después de dejar sus maletas.

-Bien, yo soy Sirius Black, señor, y voy a ser su compañero de litera.- señaló la cama de arriba de dónde habían puesto sus cosas.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron dos hombres. Uno tenía el cabello cobrizo y el otro rubio.

- ¡Qué bien que llegan!- dijo Sirius alegre y señaló a Lily.- Él es el general Frank Longbottom, compartirá nuestro cuarto este mes.

Lily los miró e iba a sonreír pero creyó más conveniente hacer una inclinación de cabeza. Le llamó mucho la atención el chico de cabello cobrizo, pues parecía algo enfermo. Pero cuando sus ojos estuvieron en el chico rubio, sabía que algo iba a ir mal.

El chico rubio chilló.

- ¿qué sucede, Peter?- preguntó Sirius, luego se volvió al general.- Lo debe de disculpar, es así de raro. Él es Peter Pettegrew y él Remus Lupin.- el chico Lupin le hizo una inclinación de cabeza,- Peter, vas a asustar al general.

- Él no es el general Frank Longbottom.- chilló Peter apuntándolo.

Lily abrió los ojos asustada sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubieran descubierto tan rápido?

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

- ¡Él no es el general Frank Longbottom!- exclamó y se acercó a ver a Lily a la cara para inspeccionarla.

Esto es muy serio, Peter. No digas cosas sin sentido.- volvió a decir Sirius.

Lily no podía hablar, pues el chico la estaba viendo muy de cerca.

- No, Peter nunca olvida una cara. Él es el único que conoce al general- indicó Remus que hasta ese momento hablo con una dulce voz.- Y él general no ha dicho nada.- miró a Lily esperando que ella dijera algo pero no lo hizo.

Entonces Peter chilló más si se podía. Se puso más pálido que Lily si eso se podía.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado Sirius.

- Es... es... ¡ella!- señaló a Lily.- ¡La prometida del general Frank Longbottom!

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron Sirius, Remus y Lily.

Sirius la volteó a ver asustado y le preguntó.

- ¿Eres una chica?

Lily miró a los tres chicos que la veían sorprendidos y simplemente bajó la cabeza. No sabía lo que le iba a pasar, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más.

-Si.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO!!!

Y contestando Reviews:

**kittymariposa:** Sip, aunque ya en este capitulo comienza a haber más acción y Lily no sabe ne la que se mete al entrar en un grupo de soldados. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias por tu review!

**MiiniiMiirii:** Aloo!!! jajajaja me hiciste reir con tu review!! jajaja. Y pues ya llegó un poco la acción, aunque es hasta el próximo capítulo cuando vemos a Lily dando clases y a James de su pupilo, jajajaja. Ah y a estos tres hombres que no saben nada de mujeres haciendole preguntas a Lily, jajajaja. Ah y mi cumpleaños... es el 5 de septiembre, ya pasó! jajajaja Cuándo el tuyo??

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa**: Tenemos gusto parecidos merodeadores y mulan!!!! Lo estoy escribiendo muy rápido espero poner el próximo capítulo el siguiente viernes! Cuidate y gracias por el Review!!

**JinP:** Sip!! voy a continuar lo már rápido que pueda! Pronto subiré otro capitulooo!!! Y muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**REVIEWS!!! Si les gustó o si no o si quieren apartar a algún merodeador (disponible solo Peter porque los demás están apartados para mua! XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

Inspirada en mi película favorita de Walt Disney: Mulan. Le traigo a todo aquel amante de la lectura este singular fanfic de mi pareja favorita Lily/James.

-_Una chica nada femenina, unas amigas unidas por el dolor, un novio que debe salir a la guerra en vísperas de su boda, una general con un pésimo humor, tres amigos que desean más que nada acostarse con una chica... y una historia que une a todos estos personajes en una mágica fábula de amor, amistad, lealtad y valor.- _

_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: EN UNA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO SE ENCUENTRA CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 14 AÑOS!!! MARCARÉ CON "#$%" CUANDO INICIE Y TERMINE.**  
_

Cuando Sirius volvió en sí notó que estaba acostado y que tres pares de ojos lo veían desde arriba y supo que se había desmayado, una vez más. Eso le pasaba con las mujeres. ¡Mujeres!

Volteó a ver a Lily, sin saber que era ella, claro está.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó, casi gritando, a la chica.

-Quieres callarte.- respondió enojado Remus y lo ayudó a levantarse.- Si la descubren aquí le irá mal.- la volteó a ver.- Será mejor que te expliques porque estamos metiendo las manos al fuego por incluso dejarte aquí sabiendo que eres mujer.

Lily los miró y exhaló.

-Me llamó Lilian Evans.- declaró.- Y no soy la prometida de Frank Longbottom.- miró enojada a Peter.- Soy la hermana de su prometida.

Ella comenzó a relatar toda la historia sobre Frank, Alice y ella. Les dijo que él la había llevado a la casamentera, y tal vez por eso creían que era su prometido. También les dijo como ella había robado las cosas de Frank y había huido antes de que se diera cuenta. Les dijo que se había cortado el cabello y se había puesto lodo, pero no había podido hacer nada para sus ojos, que había sido por lo que Peter la había descubierto.

Lo único que había omitido era el porqué tenía esas marcas en sus brazos y cara, aunque ellos suponían que los rumores que las casamenteras golpeaban a las mujeres que no hacían bien era cierto. Por lo tanto, entendieron que Lily estaba deshonrada y ese plan que tuvo fue lo único que le quedaba por hacer para tratar de hacer feliz a Alice.

-Por favor, no le digan a nadie.- les suplicó ella.

Los tres chicos se vieron entre ellos.

-Saben... he pasado diez minutos escuchándola y no me eh desmayado.- dijo Sirius.- Creo que esta chica me cae bien.

Remus sonrió.

-Si... pero no podemos dejar que alguien más lo sepa, porque te matarían, lo sabes verdad.- Lily palideció.- Ya veo que no lo sabías.

-¿Y ya sabes qué es lo que nos vas a enseñar en las clases?- dijo el chico gordito.

Lily abrió la boca sorprendida. Ahora veía que su plan tenía demasiados hoyos. No era tan perfecto como ella creía.

-¿Sabes al menos utilizar una varita?- le volvió a preguntar Peter

Ella negó. Los tres chicos se miraron y de pronto Peter tuvo una genial idea.

-Bien, creo que nosotros te podemos ayudar.- Remus y Sirius voltearon sorprendidos a ver al chico.- Pero a cambio, nos debes de enseñar algo tú.- sonrió.

A ella ya no le gustó el tono de voz del chico.

-¿Qué quieren saber?

-Oh, lo que todo hombre quiere.

Recibió dos golpes de parte de Sirius y Remus.

-No trates así a Lily.- dijo enojado Sirius, Lily sonrió ante ese gesto de parte de los dos chicos.

-Yo solo decía que ella nos puede enseñar como enamorar a una chica.

Ella no entendió mucho eso pero Sirius y Remus sí. Lily volteó a verlos para buscar una respuesta a lo que el chico acababa de decir.

-Mira.- le dijo Remus.- Nosotros hemos vivido en este lugar desde pequeños, así que no sabemos cómo debemos comportarnos frente a una dama.

-Normalmente me desmayo.- enunció Sirius orgulloso.

-Todo un soldado.- murmuró Lily lo que hizo reír a Peter y a Remus.- Continúa.- le indicó a Remus.

-Bien, pues nosotros podemos ayudarte a que pases este mes aquí sin que nadie te note. Pero tú nos debes de decir como enamorar a una chica, pues lo que más deseamos en este mundo es enamorarlas de la misma forma en que lo hace el general James.- los tres pusieorn cara de soñadores.

-¿De qué forma las enamora?- preguntó ella, segundos después se arrepintió.

-Pues se las lleva a un cuarto.- declaró Sirius.- Aunque después de eso no sabemos exactamente qué pasa, pero él siempre dice que es algo indescriptible.

Lily se sonrojó ante eso, pero no les dijo nada porque estaba segura que ellos no sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Ella sí que sabía pues Mcgonagall, muy apenada, le había explicado a Lily esas cosas pues eran parte de las cosas que debería de conocer una mujer para ser buena esposa.

-Se equivocan, para enamorar a una mujer no necesitan llevarla a la cama.- exclamó ella y los tres chicos se le quedaron viendo.- Y con gusto les diré como enamorarlas si ustedes me ayudan con todo mi plan.

-Con gusto.- exclamó Sirius levantando su mano para que Lily se la estrechara.- Sabes, no me es tan difícil platicar contigo y eso que eres una mujer.- le guiñó un ojo.- Ha de ser porque no pareces mujer.

Remus le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-No le debes de decir eso a una mujer...- volteó a ver a Lily.- ¿o sí se puede?

Ella miró al cielo y negó con la cabeza. Iba a desesperarse bastante con ellos.

Todos los soldados estaban en el campo formando filas como normalmente lo hacían para entrenar, la única diferencia era que al frente había dos generales. Uno muy delgado y apuesto, aunque con cicatrices en la cara lo suficiente para que los soldados respetaran al general, pues las cicatrices solo podían significar batallas ganadas, o al menos ellos pensaban eso. Y el otro general paseaba de un lado al otro viendo a su rival con el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba ese general Longbottom.

-Espero que sepa lo que hace.- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el regimentó lo escuchara.

Lily frunció el cejo un poco pero no le hizo caso. Comenzó a caminar al frente para empezar el discurso que había preparado junto con los tres chicos, pero no pudo empezar pues cayó al piso sin saber con que se había tropezado.

-Debe de tener cuidado, general.- sonrió maliciosamente James con la varita en su mano.

Algunos soldados soltaron una tos que parecía más una risa. Se dio media vuelta y caminó.

Pero no dio más de dos pasos cuando también estaba en el piso, esta vez no hubo risa, sino un silencio sepulcral. Rápido miró al general pero este no le prestó atención, solo murmuró.

-Usted también debería de tener mucho cuidado.- dijo Lily que veía como Sirius escondía su varita rápidamente, y sonrió.

James se enojó porque no había notado cuando había hecho el movimiento ese general para hacer el hechizo y mandarlo al suelo.

-Pero hoy no les voy a enseñar a defenderse con varitas.- exclamó Lily a todos los soldados que la escuchaban, con su voz más grave que pudo.- Si un día les hacen un hechizo y les quitan la varita de la mano, ¿qué van a hacer?

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Lily, vestida del general Longbottom, ponía su varita dentro del bolsillo y pedía a todos que hicieran lo mismo. Todos menos tres soldados que ya habían planeado eso. Ellos descubrieron que la chica realmente era buena en tácticas y en escabullirse, así que le dijeron que sería bueno que les enseñara ciertos trucos.

-Todo este mes trabajaremos sobre cómo sobrevivir sin una varita.

-¡Eso es estúpido!- exclamó James.- Mejor enseñe cómo no quedar desarmados.- miró indignado a Lily.- Pareceríamos mujeres sin varitas.

Eso fue suficiente para ella. Ese estúpido general solo había estado molestándola desde que supo de su existencia. No sabía porque le tenía tanto odio a Frank pero seguro era porque estaba amargado. Pero ella no se iba a dejar intimidar.

-Si usted cree que su varita es algo masculino, debería de decir que la de usted es muy corta.

Algunos soldados soltaron una risa, pero fue apagada de inmediato cuando James los volteó a ver ceñudo.

-COMIENZEN EL CALENTAMIENTO CON TREINTA VUELTAS EN EL CAMPO.

-Usted no está al mando de ellos.- dijo enojada Lily.- Ahora yo los estoy entrenando.- volteó a los soldados y gritó.- Dos vueltas al campo, treinta sentadillas y treinta abdominales. ¡AHORA!

Y todos obedecieron al acto. Lily y James se observaron rencorosamente y por un segundo una descarga eléctrica llegó al estómago de James. Él se sorprendió de que el general se pareciera algo a la chica que había visto en el carruaje, y la cual estaba en su mente desde ese día.

Volteó a otro lado y le informó que estaría en la oficina mientras él entrenaba a los soldados. Sin más, dejó el lugar con un raro sentimiento en su pecho.

-Escalar muros, caminar silenciosamente, abrir puertas sin usar magia, camuflajearse sin varita, trepar árboles en segundos...- dijo Lily diez minutos después paseándose por entre los soldados.- ¿Quién puede hacer eso sin utilizar magia?- Nadie levantó la mano.- Pues yo les voy a enseñar eso.

Fue con todos a la pared que delimitaba el campo y comenzó sus clases enseñándolos a escalar. Ella era muy buena, lo tenía que hacer si quería escapar de Madame Mcgonagall cuando quería que se metiera a bañar.

-Deben de encontrar los orificios donde poner manos y piernas.- volteó a verlos antes de comenzar a escalara.- y subir.

Comenzó con su mano derecha en un pequeño hueco que había y se impulso con sus piernas para subir hasta una piedra un poco salida. De ahí, se balanceó hasta llegar con su mano izquierda hasta una piedra y la sujetó mientras se impulsaba para seguir subiendo. En diez segundos estuvo en la parte de arriba de la pared y se sentó.

-Si alguien lo logra hoy, haré que le sirvan doble cena.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos comenzaran a practicar. Lily les iba diciendo como poder hacerlo o en que fallaban. Todos estaban muy animados cuando Sirius logró llegar a la mitad de la pared después de varios intentos, pero de ahí se calló.

-Mañana seguiremos con esto.- anunció ella en el ocaso.- Ahora todos a cenar.

Nunca antes James había visto tal expectación entre sus soldados. Todos parecían realmente felices y con ganas de seguir practicando. Normalmente cuando él los entrenaba estaban tan cansados que solamente querían dormir. Pero ellos estaban platicando animadamente en la cena y no le gustó nada a James. ¿Tendría celos del general?

- Fue la mejor clase que he tenido.- decía uno cerca de donde comía James.

- Ya quiero que amanezca para seguir.- le contestaba otro.

James hundió el tenedor muy fuerte en su papa la cual salió volando y le pegó de lleno a Peter.

-Hey.- dijo él sobándose la cabeza. Estaba en la fila para pedir comida.

- ¿Qué sucede, Pet?- le preguntó Lily, quien estaba a su lado esperando en la fila.

- Alguien me golpeó con esta papa.- señaló la comida en el piso.

- Bien merecido.- dijo Sirius y acercándose a Lily le murmuró.- No digas Peti o Siris o Remsi a nosotros. Eso de poner apodos tan cortos es de mujeres.- Lily pestañeo, ella jamás diría esos apodos tan tontos y cursis.- Así que de ahora en adelante.- sacó el pecho el chico.- Debes de decirme Sirius hombre fuerte Black.

No pudieron evitarlo y Lily, Remus y Peter se echaron a reír. Esa risa la escuchó James y tuvo más rencor hacía ese general. Antes, Sirius, Peter y Remus, sus mejores hombres, estaban siempre cerca de él, y lo obedecían en todo. Ahora, ese tonto general los había hipnotizado.

-Solamente dinos Peter, Sirius o Remus.- le aclaró el chico de cabello cobrizo y le señaló el hueco de fila que había así que ella avanzó.- Como eres general, te darán la comida que tú deseas.

Peter la tomó del hombro y le dijo.

-Te sugiero que pidas dos cortes de carne y muchas papas.- y acercándose a ella añadió.- Y me das la mitad. Porque no creo que una mujer pueda comer tanto.

Lily sonrió. Ellos no la conocían. Cuando llegó a pedir su comida con el hombre de la cocina este le dijo que podía ordenar lo que él quisiera (no sabía que era mujer y a Lily le costaba un poco de trabajo que se refirieran a ella como él, pero le recordaba que tenía que usar su voz grave).

-Fantástico. Quiero...

Diez minutos después, los tres chicos veían sorprendidos como Lily comía su tercer filete casi sin masticar, con la boca embarrada de salsa y eructaba.

-Perdón.- dijo pero ellos tres sabían que no lo lamentaba.- Pásame la salsa.- le dijo a Peter quien tenía la boca abierta pero lo hizo.- Esto está delicioso.

Había comido sin parar y sin modales, al menos los de una dama. Si quería pasar por un hombre, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-Eres un cerdo.- dijo Sirius refiriéndose a la forma de comer de ella.- Bueno, cerda en todo caso.

Remus estaba sin palabras. Tal vez por eso era que ellos tres se sentían tan a gusto con Lily, porque ella no parecía una chica en lo absoluto. Pero él recordó que debajo de ese uniforme y capa de general, debajo de todas esas cicatrices en la cara y de tanto lodo en el cabello, existía una mujer que tenía un gran corazón y espíritu de aventura. Y aún así, sabiendo que era mujer, no se sentía incómodo.

Lily eructó por última vez, se desabotonó el pantalón y se quedó mirando a los tres amigos que tenían la boca abierta por lo que acababan de ver.

-Creo que puedo comer un postre...

-Olvídalo, aquí no hay postres.- aclaró Remus.- Eres peor que un cerdo.

- Oigan chicos.- dijo ella mirándolos muy serios, por un momento los tres se hicieron para atrás pensando que ella iba a vomitar.- Necesito tomar un baño.

Remus estaba en el pasillo, Sirius en la puerta del baño y Peter había ido por lodo para que después se lo pusiera en el cabello. Ella estaba segura de que nadie entraría en el cuarto de baño, pero de todos modos, no se sentía segura de desnudarse en ese lugar.

Había un espejo en el lavamanos y ella se fijó en su reflejo. Realmente no parecía una chica... aunque tampoco un chico. Pero las heridas en su cara y manos la ocultaban muy bien y le aseguraban que ningún hombre iba a fijarse en ella como mujer... y tal vez por eso esos tres chicos no se inmutaban ante su presencia.

Buscó el agua caliente en las regaderas, pero fue en vano, solamente había agua fría y se tuvo que aguantar. Se bañó rápidamente aunque le hubiera gustado tardarse un poco más, pues jamás había usado una regadera. Sabía de ella porque Franck les contó en una ocasión que habían usado ese nuevo invento en el ejército para que los hombres se ducharan con rapidez, y era sorprendente todo eso.

Cuando terminó se sintió como nueva. Se secó todo el cuerpo y el cabello.

-Vamos, apurate.- escuchó que Sirius le decía pero ella sonrió.

-No me apures, estaba muy sucia.

-¡Sucio!- le corrigió el chico.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. No tendría que pensar tanto tiempo como una mujer o podría cometer la tontería de referirse a sí misma como ella y no como él.

Le pasaron un balde lleno de lodo pero no se lo puso en el cabello. En lugar de eso se enrolló una toalla en el cabello procurando no dejar ningún cabello rojo fuera y salió del baño vestida como un hombre.

-¡Tardaste mucho! Debes de...- se interrumpió Sirius y volteó a ver la toalla.- Sabes, eso es de mujeres, quítatela ahora mismo.

Lily le mostró el balde de lodo intacto y él se enfureció.

-Vamos, que en el cuarto se pone el lodo pero corran.- urgió Remus.- Los chicos ya quieren entrar al baño.

Los cuatro lograron meterse al cuarto sin ser vistos y ahí Lily se quitó la toalla mostrando por primera vez el cabello rojo fuego de la chica a Remus y Sirius.

-Wow, si no fuera por esas marcas diría que eres una mu...- Remus golpeó a Sirius antes de que terminara.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Remus le señaló a LiLy quien estaba de espaldas secándose el cabello como si lo que Sirius le hubiera dicho no le hubiera importado, pero por la posición de sus hombros, se veía que sí le había afectado.

-¿Qué quieren saber de las mujeres?.- preguntó Lily restándole importancia la asunto.

A los tres chicos se les iluminó el rostro: iban a empezar sus clases de cómo enamorar chicas.

-¿Qué les gusta a las chicas?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Qué es lo que se hace en una cama con una chica?- siguió Sirius.

-¿Cómo son los pechos de las chicas?- terminó Peter y se ganó una cachetada de Lily.- ¡Oye!- le dijo indignado el gordito.

-Nunca hagas ese tipo de preguntas.- respondió enojada Lily.- Ni tú Sirius.- enrojeció.- Y com la única pregunta cuerda es la de Remus, voy a responder.- Remus sonrió e infló el pecho orgulloso y Siriys y Peter lo voltearon a ver enojados.- A una chica le gusta que le hablen bonito. Es decir, que le digan que se ve bien o que luce linda.- sonrió de medio lado pues eso es lo que a ella le gustaría, aunque ningún hombre se lo había dicho jamás.- Les gusta que le den la mano para caminar y qué sean corteses con ellas. También que les pregunten sobre qué opinan de algún tema.- Volteó a verlos seriamente y les dijo.- Y jamás las tratan como un objeto. A las mujeres les gusta sentirse queridas y amadas.

Los tres chicos la observaron muy atentamente y eso divirtió a Lily. Era como estar dando clases a tres niños. En ese momento, Sirius levantó la mano y comenzó a moverla para decir algo, Lily lo señaló con un dedo y él le preguntó.

-Entonces, ¿así vamos a enamorar a una mujer y hacer lo que el general James hace con todas las que enamora?

-¿Qué hace él?- preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

-No lo sabemos.- respondió desanimado Sirius.- Nos dice que las va a ir a enamorar más y se van a un cuarto... nos ha dicho algo sobre una cama- Lily enrojeció.- y que se tiene que ver el pecho de una chica para enamorarse por completo.

-¿Eso hace ese cretino?- preguntó asquiada.

-Él nos había dado los pasos para enamorar a una mujer.- dijo Peter orgulloso.- Uno,- levantó el dedo índice.- vas con ella y le preguntas si quiere salir contigo a dar una vuelta. Dos,- levantó también el dedo de en medio.- le sugieres ir a un lugar más cómodo. Tres –levantó el dedo anular.- la llevas a un cuarto de hotel. Y Cuatro.- levantó el meñique pero se detuvo unos segundos.- Bueno esa parte no la entendemos... el general solo dice "Entonces harás lo que tengas que hacer". Aunque no sabemos qué se hace en un cuarto de hotel con una chica, ¿Tú si?

Lily estaba completamente roja.

-Tontos.- murmuró.

Ella sí que sabía. Madame Mcgonagall se había encargado de decirle absolutamente todo y respondió a todas las preguntas y dudas de Lily aunque la pobre mujer estaba roja de vergüenza. Ahora, ella les tendría que responder a esos tontos tres hombres.

-Lo que se hace en un cuarto solo con una chica no es enamorarla. Se dice hacer el amor.- los tres dijeron un gran oooh, en coro.

Lily aspiró y comenzó a relatarles lo que eso significaba.

**"#$%"**

-Bien... Cuando hombres y mujeres comienzan a besarse y acariciarse- ella enrojeció y se puso a ver el piso mientras los tres chicos la observaban con interés.- llega un punto donde ellos necesitan algo más que eso. Entonces ellos...- era fácil escuchar, pero difícil relatarlo.- se desnudan.- lo había dicho, oh pero se sentía que contaba algo sucio.- Y entonces...- ahora venía la parte más difícil.- el hombre... bueno su... por donde hacen pipi.- Ellos tres asintieron y voltearon a ver esa parte de su cuerpo como esperando que hiciera algo.- "eso" se... pone rígido.

**"#$%"**

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó asustado Sirius.- ¡Pero eso debe de doler!¿Duele?- le preguntó.

-¡Y yo que sé!- le gritó Lily completamente roja a Sirius.- Jamás lo he hecho.- y enrojeció más.- Cállate o no te seguiré diciendo.- Sirius hizo un ademán de cerrarse la boca y Lily continuó.- Entonces... el hombre introduce "eso" en la mujer.

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó Peter. Tenía la cara algo pálida.

-¡Pues por algún hoyo, tonto!- le respondió Sirius.- Por la boca ha de ser, verdad Lily.

Sirius recibió un golpe de Remus.

-Dijiste que no ibas a hablar más. Y no puede ser por la boca, hemos escuchado gritar a las mujeres que se van a un cuarto con el general James. – volteó a ver a Lily.- Es por el oído, verdad.

Lily apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza. Eso iba a ser más difícil de explicar de lo que parecía. Comenzó a narrarles todo lo que pasaba después y ninguno de los tres la volvió a interrumpir, para cuando acabó esperó alguna pregunta y al ver que no se hacían subió la cabeza y vio a los tres pálidos.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- preguntó asustada.

Remus pestañeó y la volteo a ver.

-¿Eso es doloroso, no?

Lily asintió.

-Para las mujeres siempre es doloroso pero no para los hombres.

-Pero, si el doloroso para las mujeres, ¿porqué lo hacen?- preguntó consternado Sirius.- ¡De escuchar lo que se hace me da miedo!

-No lo sé...- pensó un poco.- Supongo que por amor. Es para satisfacer a los hombres, no a las mujeres. – los miró que estaban muy pensativos.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ellos tres negaron.

-Bien. Pues ya es tarde, es hora de dormir.- se subió a su cama.

-¿No vas a ponerte el lodo?- le preguntó Peter.

-No, hasta mañana en la mañana. No voy a dormir con el cabello sucio.- y les sonrió.

Con esa sonrisa los tres chicos descubrieron que en realidad Lily era una mujer y muy linda, pues cuando sonreía no se le notaban casi las heridas y sus ojos brillaban más. Comenzaban a ver a Lily como una amiga y eso les agradó a ambas partes.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Review por favor!!!! DIGANME CUÁL ES SU PELI FAVORITA DE DISNEY??? LA QUE ADIVINE CUAL ES LA MÍA PONGO OTRO CAPITULO PRONTO!!**

**Y tal vez me digan "Ay si lo que pusiste no es tán fuerte!" pero de todos modos aviso cuando pongo algo porque varios chics de toda edad leen fanfics. Y aunque pongo Rated, siempre aviso... **

**Ahora si...  
**

**WindKing: **Hola!!! Sip, me base un poco en Mulan por eso de que Lily pierde el honor con la casamentera y eso de que ella usurpa el lugar de alguien que tiene que ir a la guerra. Pero le he puesto mi toque como de estos tres que quieren saber sobre como "enamorar" a una chica (Aunque en realidad piensan en sexo... hasta este cpaitulo que lo encuentran algo repugnante... veremos que tanto lo encuentran así, jajajaja) Y pues si le he dejado algo de Mulan. Es mi inspiración. Me encanta es apelicula de Disney, es mi favorita.

**carax:** Si, jajaja a mi me encató escribir esa parte, la disfruté mucho. Y también esta parte de los merodeadores haciendole preguntas a la pobre de Lily que está toda roja... pero ella hizo lo mismo y peor con Mcgonagall cuando ella le explicó todo, jajaja así k es Karma simplemente, jajajaja. Espero que ya no me quieras matar por ocmo termina este capítulo... terminó bien, no? Pronto va a haber más acción.

**Kittymariposa: **jijijiji, había planeado que no lo descubrieran hasta más adelante pero dije, ¿Cómo podrá Lily esconderselo a sus ocmpañeros de cuarto? Así que decidí que desde el principio ellos lo supieran. Espeor que te guste este capítulo.

**LilyMolly: **Hola! Pues actualizo cada semana, normalmente viernes o sábado subo capítulo nuevo. No me gusta dejar mucho timepo sin actualizar porque sé lo que se siente estar en espera de capitulos de algún fanfic!!! es horrible!!! Así que pienso en los lectores :D Oye, a ver si tienes el link de ese fanfic que dices que se parece de Twiligth, sip!! Me gustaría leerlo n.n!!! Gracias!!!!

**MiiniiMiirii: **Despistada!!! jajajaja. Sip, el mundo es injusto pk los hombres pueden acostarse con quienes quieran y nada!!! peor pobre si una mujer hace eso!!! Ya vez... Pues bien, en el próximo capítulo voy a poner a un James Potter sin camiseta... y promete muchas cosas!!! jajajaja Y a Lily embobada sin poder hacer mucho viendolo, jajajaja Ando escribiendo esos detalles pa que sea graciosa esa parte. Cuidate!!! byebyeee

**: **Holaa!!! soy muy mala, vdd? Si, quize dejarlo así interesante para que estuvieran esperando por el siguiente capítulo. Peor no la podían descubrir así tan fácil, sino que chiste!! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, a mi en lo personal me gustó muchisimo y fue realmente divertido escribirlo. Espero muchos reviews tuyos para que me digas si te ha gustado el capitulo!!! Bye

**JinP: **Me da gusto que también estes leyendo esta historia mía!!! n.n. y que te guste, que es lo más importante.... voy mejorando??? Aunque ya sabes siempre de Lily y James Potter, jajajaja. Creo que no podré escribir de nadie más porque estoy demasaido traumada con la, como yo llamo, era de oro (la de los merodeadores) n.n!!!

Y espero que te guste este capitulo!!!! Byebye!!


	5. Chapter 5

Inspirada en mi película favorita de Walt Disney: Mulan. Le traigo a todo aquel amante de la lectura este singular fanfic de mi pareja favorita Lily/James.

-_Una chica nada femenina, unas amigas unidas por el dolor, un novio que debe salir a la guerra en vísperas de su boda, una general con un pésimo humor, tres amigos que desean más que nada acostarse con una chica... y una historia que une a todos estos personajes en una mágica fábula de amor, amistad, lealtad y valor.- _

* * *

¡Una semana! James no podía creer que apenas llevaba una semana el general Longbottom y ya lo hubieran desplazado a él. Todo mundo hablaba de las muchas cosas que aprendían del general Longbottom.

-Preferiría que el general Longbottom fuera nuestro líder en lugar que ese cascarrabias de Potter.

Eso había escuchado él y había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Puso a esos dos soldados a dar veinte vueltas en el campo y se iban a quedar sin cenar. ¡Él no era ningún cascarrabias!... ¿o sí?

-¡Brown!.- gritó James enojado en su oficina.

Escuchó como en la otra sala al lado de su oficina algo se caía al piso y se hacía añicos, a alguien maldecir y luego, segundos después, entraba un hombre moreno de ojos negros.

-Me llamaba señor.- Era Brown.

-Avísele al general Longbottom que me uniré a sus clases.- quería sabotearlas, claro está, pero no lo iba a decir.- Mañana a primera hora, entraré con él a entrenar.

Brown asintió y dio un saludo con su mano en la cabeza antes de irse. James casi lo escuchó susurrar "El ogro sale de la cueva".

Él no era ningún ogro, simplemente que tenía que dar una imagen de hombre rudo y varonil y para eso tenía que comportarse de esa manera. Después de todo lo tenían que respetar, y ¿cómo iba a darse a respetar si no les gritaba de vez en diario?

Tomó su varita entre sus manos y jugueteó un rato con ella. Aunque no lo fuera a admitir, no le gustaba la idea de estar sin su varita. Esa sensación era como estar desnudo e indefenso, y no le gustaba sentirse así. Tal vez pudiera aprender algo del general sobre cómo sobrevivir sin varita...

-Tonterías.- murmuró.

Todo lo que ese capitán decía eran tonterías, se repetía una y otra vez James. Y eran más tontos todos los que lo seguían; Sirius, Remus, Peter, sus soldados y... una punzada llegó fuertemente a su corazón.

A James le parecía que un hombre que no tuviera su varita era como un afeminado. ¿Qué mujer quiere casarse con un afeminado? Golpeó la mesa con el puño. Tenía una rabia en todo su cuerpo y no sabía bien porque, pero cada que recordaba el rostro de aquella hermosa joven de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, casi podía ver el rostro del general Franck Longbottom. Tenían el mismo color de ojos, James no los podía olvidar jamás, pero en la mirada de aquella mujer había algo que lo había enganchado, una fiereza que le hizo desear a aquella mujer desde el momento que la vio.

Y por el contrario, los ojos del general Franck Longbottom no tenían eso, era como si quisiera ocultar algo. James había observado en las cenas que el general tenía una mirada triste. ¿Sería porque extrañaba a su prometida?

Otro arranque de rabia.

Lily no podía creer la suerte que tenía. ¡Nadie la había reconocido! Nadie ni por una sola vez le había dicho que parecía una chica, nadie le había hecho alguna observación de que tuviera un cuerpo algo femenino ni si quiera que sus manos eran suaves o delicadas como una mujer... ¡Nadie!

Ella se debería de sentir feliz porque no la reconocieran y siguiera con esa farsa pero... dolía eso. ¿Acaso no parecía una mujer?

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Remus

Ella lo volteó a ver sorprendida de que no lo haya escuchado. Estaban practicando como abrir candados sin varita. Cada uno tenía un candado cerrado y un pasador. Lily les había dicho la técnica y todo lo teórico, pero ahora estaban practicando. Ella se paseaba por entre los soldados diciéndoles que hacían bien y que mal para que pudieran abrir el candado.

-¡Lo abrí!- gritó emocionado Peter antes de que Lily le pudiera responder a Remus. Ella fue y comprobó que en realidad él había terminado.

-Muy bien.- dijo orgullosa Lily.- Te has ganado un filete doble en la cena.- y sonrió.

Todos estaban sorprendidos que Peter hubiera abierto el candado tan rápido, aunque de hecho el sí que estaba poniendo atención en las clases que les daba Lily, al igual que Sirius y Remus, pues se preocupaban porque en algún momento a Lily se le saliera decir algo en femenino en lugar que en masculino, o que el lodo de su cabello comenzara a caerse y así se notara el rojo de su bello pelo. O que su voz, que procuraba hacerla ronca, le cambiara a su tono normal: dulce pero mandón.

Aunque el tono mandón lo tenía con voz dulce o ronca.

Pero sin duda alguna, Remus sabía que ella no había estado igual durante todo el día. Había estado mirando a un punto a lo lejos y no escuchaba cuando ellos le hablaban.

-¿Está bien, _general_? – Remarcó la palabra Remus al ver que Lily suspiraba.

Ella abrió los ojos y se irguió de hombros para tratar de que su apariencia fuera más de hombre.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le susurró el chico.

-Nada... estoy bien.- le respondió Lily y dirigiéndose hacia los soldados les comenzó a decir.- No es normal que un hombre lleve un pasador, así que busquen entre la tierra algún palo de madera que puedan utilizar y comiencen a tratar de abrir ese candado.- y con un enojo poco característico en ella les gritó.- ¡Si no lo consiguen para antes que se oculte el sol no cenarán nada!

Remus la volteó a ver sorprendido. Hacía solo un segundo parecía casi una chica, triste y suspirando, pero ahora parecía todo un general... muy parecido a James.

-A usted también, Lupin.- dijo Lily.- No haré distinción de nada. Si no abre esos candados, no cenará.

-¿Qué le dijiste, para que se pusiera como un león?- le susurró Sirius a Remus.

-¡Nada!- respondió enojado el chico.- Si así son las mujeres, no quiero una.

Peter se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Porqué se enojó? Estaba de muy buen carácter.

Sus dos amigos se hundieron en hombros.

-¿Creen que será bueno preguntarle en la noche si todas las mujeres son así o solo las que se disfrazan de hombre?

Recibió un buen golpe por parte de Sirius y Remus, así que Peter creyó que no era buena idea.

-General Longbottom.

Las cabezas de los tres amigos se levantaron cuando escucharon que alguien le hablaba a Lily y ella no respondió, parecía seguir en otro mundo.

-¿General?- volvió a llamarlo Brown.

Y en esa ocasión, ella lo volteó a ver y asintió.

-General, mañana a primera hora el General James Potter va a unirse a su clase para entrenar con sus soldados. Eso es todo.- hizo un saludo y se retiró.

Lily observó a los tres chicos, quienes la miraron preocupados. Los soldados no prestaban mucha atención a Lily porque siempre estaban atentos a hacer lo que ella les decía, pero sin duda James no iba a hacerlo.

Que James quisiera unirse a su clase solo significaba algo... quería estropear la clase del "General Longbottom".

Estaban comiendo en silencio Lily, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Todo mundo había abierto sus candados así que no hubo necesidad de que se quedaran sin cenar, pero eso no cambió el humor de Lily, que les gritó unos minutos antes de terminar la clase y les dijo que al día siguiente tendrían que estar al amanecer ya en el campo para comenzar temprano la clase.

Todos se fueron directos al comedor sin esperar al general, pues normalmente era Lily y los tres chicos los que entraban primero, para que ellos comieran todo lo que quisieran, bueno en realidad era para que el general (Lily) comiera lo que quisiera, pues a todos les caía bien. Pero Lily no se inmutó cuando todos se fueron y la dejaron, todos menos tres chicos que veían como ella estaba doblada de cuerpo y tomando fuertemente su estómago.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó asustado Sirius.- ¿Te golpeaste con algo?

-¿Te duele tu estómago?- preguntó Peter con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu cuarto?- Remus trató de tomar su mano pero ella lo rechazó y se incorporó.

-Estoy bien.- murmuró, y se fue rumbo al comedor.

Así que los chicos estaban viendo a Lily con temor. Sirius les había dicho en el camino al comedor que tal vez era alguna loca que se había escapado del manicomio y había matado al verdadero Franck Longbottom y lo había suplantado. Peter negó todo eso pues él la había visto antes, y no parecía para nada loca.

-¿No vas a comer algo más?- le preguntó Sirius al ver que no había terminado ni su primer plato de comida y solo jugaba con el tenedor a separar los chicharos del arroz.

-¿Porqué? ¿¡Crees que estoy gorda!?- chilló y Remus le hizo señales para que bajara la voz. – Y tú no me digas que hacer. Soy tu oficial y hago lo que quiera.- Entonces se quedó callada y palideció.- Me voy a dormir.

Ella se levantó y se fue de ahí.

-Creo que bien la pude confundir.- declaró Peter.- Puede que si esté loca.

-Eso no importa.- dijo Sirius seriamente.- ¿Creen que no se enoje si me como su arroz?

Lily estaba en su cuarto llorando... ¡No sabía porque! De antemano, muchas veces supo que no tenía cuerpo de una hermosa dama, así que no le había impresionado tanto que no la descubrieran, pero hoy estaba más sensible que otros días.

-Mi cabello.- gimoteó entre lágrimas tratando de convencerse a sí misma que por eso lloraba.

Su cabello estaba corto, como de hombre. Lleno de lodo y sin dejar ver ni un centímetro del hermoso color rojo que ella tenía. Pero... el cabello nunca antes le había importado, de hecho eso de llevar lodo lo había hecho alguna que otra vez por andar jugando. Y le gustaba mucho su color rojizo de cabello, pero no era como para llorar.

¿¡Qué le pasaba!? Ella nunca había sido así de llorona...

Aunque... hacía como un mes...

-¿Lily?- del otro lado del cuarto se escuchaba la voz de Remus en la puerta.- ¿Podemos pasar?

Ella se levantó del suelo rápidamente y les dijo que pasaran. Primero Remus, luego Peter y al final Sirius entraron y cerraron la puerta. Tenían miradas como de niños que acaban de perder a su perrito más querido. A Sirius, de hecho, le temblaba un poco el labio.

-Oye... si quieres dejar toda esta farsa lo entendemos.- le dijo Remus.- Nosotros te ayudaremos a regresar a tu casa y que James no diga nada.- su voz se entrecortó y pasó saliva.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó ella secándose sus lágrimas.

Peter la volteó a ver a los ojos y le dijo.

-Ya no quieres estar más con nosotros, verdad. Ya extrañas tu casa y por eso estás así con nosotros.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír. Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí y luego a la chica. Ella no paraba de reír y hasta se tuvo que voltear de espaldas a ellos porque de solo verles la cara no podía ponerse sería.

Y los tres chicos abrieron la boca y los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡Lily!- chilló Sirius asustado y apuntando con un dedo a su trasero.- ¡Estás herida!- y la tomó de ambos brazos para que la chica reaccionara y dejara de reírse, pero ella no había escuchado.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó.

-¡Estás sangrando!- chilló también Peter apuntando a su trasero.

Ella giró su cabeza y bajó su vista a donde tendría que estar su trasero en el uniforme de general que estaba usando. Se quedó helada.

-¿Qué te pasó?- exigió saber Remus muy preocupado.-

Lily se zafó de los brazos de Sirius y se puso de espalda pegada a la pared.

-No es nada, chicos. Olvídenlo.- respondió nerviosa, pero los tres chicos la miraban asustados y preocupados, y comenzaron a acercarse a ella haciéndole preguntas.

-¿Vamos con un doctor?- la cabeza de Lily giró hacia Peter.

-¿Dónde fue que te lastimaste?- ella vió a Sirius.

-¿Está sangrando mucho?- y su mirada se posó en Remus.

¡Eso era! Un mes atrás ella había estado del mismo humor, y fue cuando le vino su periodo por primera vez, muy tarde según Madame Mcgongall quien creía que Lily no iba a poder tener niños. Por eso fue que la comenzó a preparar para en tres semanas más hacer la prueba con la casamentera... lo demás es historia.

Fue aquella vez cuando Mcgonagall le explicó todo acerca del sexo y de la menstruación en la mujer. Pero ella no quería tener que explicarles eso a esos tres chicos tontos. ¡Ese tema era solo de ella!

-Quiero el baño libre ahora.- les suplicó ella.- Y muchas toallas.

Si ellos tres creían que Lily podría hacer que cualquiera obedeciera sus ordenes con su voz mandona, podría hacer que hasta el más perverso doblegara con su súplica.

Una hora más tarde, Lily estaba en el cuarto con los tres chicos. Ella ya se había bañado, cambiado ropas, lavado las ropas, se había puesto compresas en su ropa interior y había llevado agua caliente y toallas para ponérselo en su vientre por los dolores.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Sirius realmente preocupado. Tomó un cabello rebelde de Lily y lo puso detrás de su oreja.- Esto nos está preocupando.

Remus estaba secando su ropa con la varita y la miraba como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal. Peter estaba calentando el agua que Lily le pidió y parecía muy pálido y asustado.

-Si sigues perdiendo sangre vas a...- pero Sirius no terminó.

Lily se sonrojó y le quitó la mano a Sirius para voltear a ver las sábanas de su cama. Ella no quería hablar de eso con ellos, ¡eran cosas de mujeres! Aunque sabía perfectamente que los tres no iban a dejarla tranquila, aunque ella les dijera que estaba bien.

Si hablar sobre sexo había sido difícil, decirles sobre la menstruación a tres chicos de edad mental de unos de doce, era el infierno. ¡Y más en esos tiempos!

-Escuchen.- dijo ella pero no los volteaba a ver, seguía con su vista fija en las sábanas de su cama.- Cada mes a las mujeres les sucede esto.- Vio como Remus se acercaba a ella al igual que Peter y la escuchaban atentamente.- El cuerpo de las mujeres y el de los hombres es distinto.- los tres chicos hicieron sonidos de afirmación.- Pues cuando la mujeres puede tener hijos es que comienza a menstruar, ósea a sangrar.

-¿Les sangra el trasero?- preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

Lily subió su mirada para ver al chico y vio que Peter y Remus tenían la misma pregunta.

-No el trasero.- informó la chica.- Si no por...

-¡Ah, por donde se hace al amor!- exclamó feliz Sirius de poder dar una respuesta certera ya que Lily asintió.

-Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo te estás desangrando? ¿Ocupas una transfusión? ¿Comer más? ¿Descansar?

Madame Mcgonagall le había dicho que normalmente estaba así por cinco días y que normalmente; o te daba mucha hambre o no querías probar bocado. La vez pasada que había sido el primer periodo de Lily, la habían tenido en cama todo el tiempo, pero ella no creía que fuera para tanto.

Lily comenzó a responder todas sus preguntas lo mejor que podía, y descubrió que no era tan vergonzoso hacerlo. Los chicos parecían algo sorprendidos por esa revelación acerca de las mujeres.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó Peter.

Ella asintió.

-Me duele mucho la espalda y el estómago bajo.- miró el agua caliente y las toallas.- Me han dicho que si me pongo toallas calientes disminuye el dolor.

Entonces Peter siguió calentando el agua hasta hervirla. Sirius le cedió su almohada para que estuviera cómoda

-Gracias, chicos.- les sonrió.

Ellos la voltearon a ver y le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Los chicos habían insistido en decir que tenía gripe o algo, pero ella no lo iba a permitir. Tenía que hacerle frente a James, estando en ese estado o no: no era una cobarde.

Se había puesto una toalla en su ropa interior como Madame Mcgonagall le había dicho, pero aunque la acomodó no pudo evitar que se distinguiera por su pantalón. Sin nada más que hacer, se puso lodo en el cabello y esperó a que secara.

Justo estaba amaneciendo cuando todos los soldados estaban formados en su posición usual y ella misma vio como James Potter iba caminando hacia el lugar. Lily no pudo evitar admirar lo guapo que se veía con su uniforme de general. Sus anteojos no se veían por nada mal, al contrario, le daban un aire de intelectual.

Ella tragó saliva y procuró no pensar en eso.

-Buenos días, general Longbottom.- saludó James y recibió un saludo del "general".- Estoy listo.

Lily no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y sonrojarse al ver que James se quitaba la parte de arriba de su uniforme y quedaba únicamente con el pantalón. Lo bueno era que todavía no salía el sol y nadie vio como ella se comía con la mirada el cuerpo de James. Comenzó a sentir calor y supo que tenía que voltear a otro lado, menos al general.

-Bien.- dijo ella nerviosa con su voz normal, pero carraspeó y sacó la voz gruesa que había estado utilizando.- Hoy vamos a aprender a camuflajearnos.- Se escuchó un murmullo de excitación. Todo mundo sabía que el hecho de que el general Longbottom tuviera lodo seco en el cabello era por camuflaje.

Lily sentía la mirada inquisitoria de James y la puso muy nerviosa. ¡Cómo era posible que un hombre le hiciera eso! Pero pondría solución.

-Si quiere quedarse en mi clase, general- le dijo Lily sin siquiera ver a James.- Se tendrá que ir a formar con los soldados.

James lo miró enojado. ¡Nadie le había dado órdenes a él! Pero sin poder decir nada, solo gruñó y se puso justo enfrente de Lily, lo que causó que ella se pusiera más nerviosa.

-Eh...- tomó aire y comenzó.- Tienen que saber por qué lugar están para saber cómo usar el camuflaje. En esta zona pantanosa, lo ideal es el lodo.- No pudo evitar pensar ver a James, con medio cuerpo desnudo y a ella untándole lodo. Se sonrojó y tratando de borrar esa imagen prosiguió.- Pero caminar por entre las hojas y el lodo sin ser escuchados, también es vital. Ser sigilosos...- imaginó a James besándola lentamente.- Es...vital.

Peter, Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver entre ellos nerviosos. Al parecer eso que les había explicado Lily de la menstruación le afectaba todo el tiempo su humor, así como su concentración.

Lily, con muchas dificultades pues la luz del sol comenzaba a dar completamente al cuerpo de James haciéndolo sumamente deseable, comenzó a decirles todas las técnicas de camuflaje así como la forma correcta de caminar sin ser escuchados.

-Deben de cuidar hasta su respiración- terminó Lily.- porque la respiración agitada cuando uno se asusta o está nerviosa, los podría delatar. – Miró a todos los soldados.- ¿Están listos para la parte práctica?

-Si.- dijeron todos a coro menos James que se veía aburrido y fastidiado.

-Ahora, en parejas vamos a practicar.- declaró ella.- Vamos a ir al bosque y uno de los dos se va a esconder y tratar de sorprender al otro. Mientras que el otro tendrá que descubrir dónde está su compañero. ¿Parejas listas?

Todos comenzaron a moverse para ver quién iba a practicar con quién y Lily vio como Remus se iba acercando hacia ella, al parecer ahora él iba a ser su pareja de prácticas. Eso le sentaba de maravilla, pues no se sentía nada bien. Los cólicos y el dolor de espalda, junto con todos esos pensamientos de James, la estaban matando.

-Creo que lo mejor es que los dos generales practiquen, no lo cree.

Ella volteó a su lado. James la estaba mirando nada amigable y ella no tuvo otra opción que asentir.

-Mierda.- dijo James al escuchar unas hojas crujir bajo sus pies.

-Detrás del árbol, a mi derecha.- dijo Lily volteando a ver hacía esa dirección.- Estás de cuclillas.

El moreno salió de su escondite malhumorado. Era la quinta ocasión que el general lo descubría y su orgullo estaba siendo machacado.

-Pues no es tan fácil caminar por entre tanta hoja.- gruñó molesto.- Te apuesto que también te descubro en menos de cinco minutos.

Lily sonrió de medio lado. Era imposible que eso pasara. Ella llevaba años practicando y viviendo sin varita así que ya no necesitaba demostrarle a nadie que sabía. Pero si él se lo decía en ese tono, no pudo evitar aceptar la apuesta.

-Te doy diez minutos.- respondió Lily.- Si no me encuentras, dejarás que los muchachos salgan a descansar por todo un día.

James se sorprendió por la petición, pero aceptó. Lily había pedido eso para poder descansar en la cama, pues los cólicos comenzaban a ser más fuertes y su espalda la estaba matando.

James cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, para que el general pudiera esconderse.

-...nueve...diez.

Abrió los ojos y no vio signos de que el general Longbottom se hubiera ido por un lugar en específico. Tampoco vio huellas.

-Te encontraré.- susurró para sí mismo el moreno.

Por un momento, James pudo recordar el instante en que él había comenzado la práctica. Fue descubierto rápidamente por Longbottom porque él se había distraído en algo. No pudo evitar, antes de iniciar la práctica y ver al general ahí con los ojos cerrados y contando en alto, darle una mirada llena de odio. Pero se sorprendió cuando, sin poder evitarlo, vio la entrepierna del general.

"¡Vaya!" pensó sorprendido James.

Él moreno no pudo evitar comparar su entrepierna con la del general que seguía contando en voz alta y lentamente hasta diez "cuatro... cinco...".

¡Se veía más bulto en el pantalón de Longbottom que en el de él! Una rabia lo invadió pues la imagen del general encima del cuerpo de su prometida le llegó. Y para cuando se pudo controlar de no ir y golpear a Longbottom, este había terminado de contar hasta diez y James seguía en el mismo lugar.

Trató en cuatro ocasiones de poder ganarle, pero no fue así. Lo único bueno era que no estaban sus soldados para ver como Longbottom lo humillaba.

Estuvo atento a cualquier ruido que descubriera a Longbottom, pero durante varios minutos no escuchó nada. ¿Acaso se habría ido ya? Eso enfureció a James. De seguro se había largado ya y él seguía buscándolo como un idiota.

Su cara volteó rápidamente al escuchar el crujir de unas hojas a su izquierda y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo para hacerle un poco de daño a Longbottom. Sonrió al pensar que en ese momento el general se encontraba tirado en el piso inconsciente, por lo que se sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz a su espalda.

-¡Dije que nadie debería de traer una varita!

James volteó a ver sorprendido como el general se le acercaba como un hipogrifo enojado dispuesto a matar. Sin poder evitarlo, le arrebató la varita a James y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es usted un tramposo.- declaró pero después sonrió.- Aunque yo he ganado. No me ha descubierto. Van doce minutos.

Algo dentro comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo sin saber a ciencia cierta que era, pero James lo confundió con enojo, pues el general tenía su varita en las manos.

-Deme mi varita.- exclamó James.

-Ni lo sueñe.- le contestó.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos y después James se abalanzó sobre el general tratando de quitarle la varita. Ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzó la lucha sobre el poder de la varita, sorprendiendo a James demasiado como le gustaba el contacto de su cuerpo con el del general, pues se amoldaba sumamente bien. Hasta que...

James se separó rápidamente del general, tenía en sus manos su varita.

-¡No es justó!- gritó enojada Lily.- ¡Me empujó!

James temblaba, no sabía si de rabia o de...

-Lárguese con sus soldados.- no gritó, pero su tono de voz fue mordaz.

Lily supo que no tenía que decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía el batallón. James la volteó a ver y notó el suave contoneo de sus caderas. Notó que algunos de sus cabellos comenzaban a reflejar un tono rojizo, pues el lodo de había caído en la batalla.

James se volteó a ver la mano sorprendido.

Minutos antes, se había olvidado de que peleaba por la varita, pues cuando sintió el cuerpo que estaba debajo de él, una sed incontrolable por seguir teniéndolo así lo llenó. Y fue más incontrolable cuando sintió, en el pecho del general algo que solamente él había sentido en mujeres. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no era una mujer, sino al general al que tenía debajo de él.

-Imposible...- susurró para él mismo.

Había tocado el pecho... ¿Del general Longbottom?

Y entonces todo pareció encajar completamente. No, no era el general Longbottom: ¡era su prometida!

* * *

**¿qué tal el capítulo? les gustó? lo hize largo pues no había subido en 2 semanas capitulo, perdonenme. pero espero que les guste mucho. me divertí mucho escribiendo es de como Lily les explicaba a los chicos lo de la mesntruación. **

** No digan que Lily exagera con sus cambios de humor... ¡Porque la puse exactamente como yo me pongo cuando ando en mis días! jajajaja**

**De hecho, las preguntas de los chicos me las han preguntado a mi mis amigos, jajajaja y se me hizo gracioso escribir algo así.**

**y espeor Reviwes de todos los que leen para saber si les gustó este capítulo. **

**En el próximo les prometo muchas escenas Lily-James n.n**

**LilyMolly: **Eso de comer tanto y mantener la figura... es toda una hazaña, jajaja aunque conozco gente que come hasta sacierse y están super delgados! Ya estoy leyendo el fanfic y me gustó mucho!!! cuidate!!! gracias por el review!!

**kittymariposa: **Gracias por dejarme reviews siempre!!! me animas a seguir escribiendo. Y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**JinP: **Si, es cierto eso de que los chicos comeinzan desde antes... pero digamos que si están cansados ni piensan en eso. Y James siempre los traía haciendo ejercicio y todas esas cosas que los dejaban muertos. Y ya en el siguiente capítulo va a haber mucho Lily y James.Y por lo que respecta a los merodeadores un poco diferente, quise conservar un poco del estilo de cada uno, pero con algo completamente diferente. Es aburrido leer siempre al Don Juan de Sirius, al tímido y tonto de Peter o al niño bueno, dulce y amable de Remus. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

**carax: **Jajaja, si es raro ver así a los merodeadores, verdad? hasta yo me sorprendo a veces de como lso pongo, pero quería que ellos fueran diferentes en este fanfic, y no lo típico... a veces me cansa todo lo típico. me gusta crear paradigmas, jajaja. Y pues lo que respecta al rated si lo acepto soy como una abuelita chapada a la antigua. jajajaja. Es que pienso que a veces decir que tienes 14 años o incluso 15 es como que para mí ser pequeña e inocente, jajaja. Tal vez eso pasa conforme vas creciendo, deseas que los demás siguan en una burbuja y que no cambien por eso quise poner ese rated.

**WindKing: **te gustaron las preguntas? jajajaj, a mi me gustó escribirlas. jajajaja. me divierto mucho escribiendo esas cosas al igual de en este capítulo cuando Lily les explicó de la menstruación. Se me hace como que muy tierno cuando un hombre no sabe de eso pero se preocupa. Al menos mi novio se pone tenso cuando sabe que ando en mis días y siempre me anda haciendo un te o quiere que descanse o me hace masaje en la espalda para que me disminuya el dolor n.n

**: **Tus deseo son ordenes! jajaja ya va a aparecer un gran momento Lily-James!!! Y si, Mulan es la onda :D me encantó porque pone a la mujer como una igual... aunque también me gusta mucho "la Bella y la Bestia" Mis amigas dicen que yo soy Bella, porque siempre me han encantado los libros y soy medio rara jajajaja. pero sin duda, Mulan es la onda! y más mushu... lo quería poner y pensé que pudiera ser Sirius, pero después pensé que sería exactamente igual a la película... y todo mundo sabría el final. Por lo que solo tomé unas ideas de la película y comenzé a hacer los personajes, la trama y las escenas en mi cabeza y... quedó esta historia! Espero que te guste!


	6. Chapter 6

Inspirada en mi película favorita de Walt Disney: Mulan. Le traigo a todo aquel amante de la lectura este singular fanfic de mi pareja favorita Lily/James.

-_Una chica nada femenina, unas amigas unidas por el dolor, un novio que debe salir a la guerra en vísperas de su boda, una general con un pésimo humor, tres amigos que desean más que nada acostarse con una chica... y una historia que une a todos estos personajes en una mágica fábula de amor, amistad, lealtad y valor.- _

Cuando les dejaban el día libre, los soldados corrían al pueblo más cercano: Hogsmeade. Eran un pueblo de apenas cuatrocientos habitantes, pero lo interesante del pueblo era que en el centro de la aldea había una famosa taberna: "Las tres escobas".

Y esos días le encantaban a Fara Hitt, pues dejaba una jugosa cantidad de dinero al lugar. Ella era la hija del dueño de la taberna, Leo Hitt. Su padre ya era grande, así que ella, como hija única, se había hecho cargo del negocio de la familia.

"Las tres escobas" había sido una simple taberna por muchos años, pero ahora Fara había agrandado el lugar construyendo habitaciones como posadas para los viajeros. ¡Y si que había visto a muchos viajeros!

Hombre, mujeres, niños, ricos, pobres, vagabundos, soldados, nobleza... de todo había visto en los tres años que llevaba al frente de la taberna. Pero realmente se sorprendió cuando vio entrando al lugar a ese extraño grupo. Ya había distinguido a los tres chicos que estaban en el grupo. Siempre se sentaban en un rincón y se quedaban viendo a las chicas desde lejos. Sobre todo el de cabello negro, quien siempre veía a Amber, su mesera estrella.

Eso no era raro, lo extraño fue que una chica estaba con ellos... vestida como hombre. La reconoció enseguida, movía ligeramente las caderas, tenía curvada la espalda tratando de ocultar el pecho y su cara, en definitiva era demasiado femenina para ser la de un hombre, aún con todos esos cortes en la cara.

-Amber- dijo Fara a la chica que estaba sirviendo unas cervezas para una mesa.- atiende a la mesa de esos cuatro.- señaló a donde estaba la extraña chica vestida de chico.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. No le gustaba atenderlos porque siempre tartamudeaban cuando ella les hablaba o incluso se desmayaban.

-No me jodas... envía a cualquier otra.- dijo Amber fastidiada.- Yo ya estoy atendiendo a una mesa.

Fara la miró directamente y Amber no pudo negarse. Tal vez ese era el éxito de su administración, Fara tenía un don nato para que todos obedecieran sus órdenes. Muchas personas estaban asombradas de cómo una mujer dirigía el lugar, pero como el padre de ella no decía nada, los demás tampoco. Aunque muchos hombres aseguraban que ella solo seguía ordenes de su padre pues ninguna mujer pudiera ser tan inteligente como para manejar un negocio y menos sin magia.

Amber se acercó a la mesa que Fara le había dicho después de llevar la cerveza.

-Hola... ¿Qué van a tomar?- ella veía directamente su libreta para anotar los balbuceos de los chicos, pero le sorprendió una voz profunda que le contestó.

-Tres cervezas y un té de manzanilla para mi, por favor.

Amber levantó la cabeza para ver que un hombre que jamás había visto fue el que contestó. Tenía la cara con magulladuras y estaba algo sucia, pero los preciosos ojos verdes y la sonrisa sincera hicieron que el corazón de la chica dejara de latir unos segundos para después, reanudar su pulso rápidamente.

- Si...yo...-balbuceó la castaña de Amber.- Si.

Después se fue hacía la barra más roja que nunca.

-¿Qué pidieron?- preguntó Fara al ver que la chica estaba roja. Cuando Amber logró decirle, entre balbuceos, supo de inmediato que tenía que ir por aquella chica.

Fara se acerco con paso decidido a la mesa donde estaban ellos cuatro.

-Buenas tardes caballeros.- les hizo una reverencia y al voltear a ver a la chica le guiñó un ojo.- Me permite hablar un momento con usted.

Lily miró a los tres chicos que veían a la mujer y luego a ella, pero al final asintió.

Fara le pidió que la siguiera pero a mitad del camino Amber llegó junto a ella y temblando sin poder mirarla a los ojos le entregó el té.

-Gracias.- dijo dulcemente Lily pensando que la chica era tímida y pudo escuchar un gritito de asentimiento.

Fara sonrió... Amber jamás se había comportado así, siempre había sido muy segura de sí misma. En la noche le diría que ese hombre en realidad era una mujer. Esperaba que la chica no se hubiera enamorado o algo así.

Fara subió a un cuarto y dejó que la chica entrara primero.

Lily se asombró por lo hermosa que era la habitación. Tenía una cama grande con dosel redondo de color azul. El piso tenía una suave alfombra de color verde pasto. Había un gran guardarropa de madera al fondo y un hermoso tocador con silla y un espejo al lado del guardarropa. Al lado derecho del cuarto se encontraba una puerta y Lily pudo observar que daba a un baño.

Dejó el té en una mesa al lado de la cama y se paseó por el cuarto maravillada, pues jamás había visto tan hermosas pinturas ni la suavidad de las cortinas de aquel lugar.

-Puedes tomar un baño, si gustas. Tengo algunas medicinas para el dolor y unos vestidos por si gustas usarlos. Puedo lavar tu ropa y en tres horas estar seca.- Dijo Fara.

-Gracias...- contestó sin pensar Lily con su voz más delicada y luego se horrorizó al ver lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca con las manos mirando asustada a Fara.

-Tranquila. Tu secreto está seguro conmigo.- sonrió tranquilizando a la pelirroja.- Tus caderas se menean un poco, por eso te descubrí. Tus rasgos son demasiado finos como para ser un hombre. Y cuando pediste un té de manzanillas... andas en tus días, no es así.- Lily asintió.- Mi nombre es Fara Hitt.

-Lily Evans.

Ambas sonrieron cuando se estrecharon las manos.

Sirius, Peter y Remus estaban algo nerviosos porque Lily no estuviera son ellos. Habían visto muchas veces de lejos a Fara Hitt, la dueña de la taberna, pero nunca se habían acercado con ella. Uno, porque era una mujer ¡Y que mujer! Era bella a pesar de su edad (23 años; Sirius tenía 21, Remus 20 y Peter 19) pues las mujeres a esa edad ya estaban casadas, pero al parecer a ella se le había pasado el tiempo. (Normalmente después de que comenzaban su menstruación era que las llevaban a la casamentera para que ella validara que sería buena esposa y al cabo de uno o dos años se casaban... no pasaban de 20 años las mujeres cuando ya estaban casadas) Aunque Alice se iba a casar de 22 años, pero eso era sumamente raro en las mujeres, pues todos los hombres buscaban mujeres de menos de 20 años.

Esa era otra razón por la cual ellos nunca le habían hablado, pues era una solterona y las personas creían que las solteronas tenían mala suerte y que podía pegarse esa mala suerte.

Y la tercera y última razón era porque el carácter de Fara hacía que cualquiera le tuviera miedo y respeto, pues era demasiado inteligente, según decían muchos rumores. Y a ningún hombre le caía bien una mujer inteligente.

-¿Querrá hacerle algo a Lily?- preguntó preocupado

Hacía media hora que Lily se había ido con Fara y no daban señales de vida. Ellos habían visto como la mujer había conducido a Lily hacía la parte trasera del lugar, donde, ellos sabían, estaba el cuarto de Fara.

-¿Creen que la quiera forzar- preguntó Peter.- a hacer... eso?

Sirius puso cara de horror al imaginarse a la pobre de Lily sometiéndose a los crueles juegos sexuales de la malvada solterona de Fara.

-Imposible.- negó Remus.- ambas son mujeres.

Y Sirius cayó en la cuenta que era cierto. A veces veía a Lily como un amigo, no pensaba en ella como mujer.

-Voy a ver qué sucede.- murmuró el chico y se levantó de la mesa.

Pasó al lado de Amber pero Sirius ni notó su presencia pues estaba concentrado y preocupado por su amiga. Fue a la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del local y siguió un pasillo que se encontraba ahí. Al final de ese pasillo había unas escaleras y las comenzó a subir. Una gran puerta de madera estaba la final de las escaleras. Estaba medio abierta, así que decidió entrar.

Dentro, de encontraban solamente dos mujeres que lo voltearon a ver en cuanto él abrió la puerta. Iba a pedir perdón al momento cuando vio que una de ellas era Fara.

-¡Tú!- dijo Sirius enojado.- ¿Dónde está el general?

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo divertida Fara.- Creo que tú debes de ser Sirius, no es así?- miró a la chica que estaba sentada en una silla y a la cual estaba peinando sus cabellos.- Tal como lo dijiste, Lily: Es impulsivo.

Sirius iba a replicar pero guardó silencio al comprender lo que había dicho la mujer. Se quedó viendo a la otra chica. Vestía una hermoso vestido azul con un pequeño escote, y al parecer vestía un corsé porque no había forma de que ella tuviera tanto pecho sin haberlo notado antes. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su cabello libre de cualquier suciedad.

-¿Lily?- preguntó sorprendido el chico.

Le sonrió la chica de respuesta.

-¡En realidad eres una chica!- dijo asombrado Sirius y tuvo que moverse de lugar pues la chica le había lanzado un zapato.

-Claro que lo soy, idiota.- dijo ella, aunque parecía divertida al ver como Sirius la veía sorprendido.- Hace mucho que no usaba un vestido- volteó a ver a Fara que seguía arreglando su cabello.- Y Fara me prestó uno.

Lily se veía radiante, hermosa. Sirius le sonrió y pensó lo equivocada que estaba la chica al pensar que nunca iba a casarse, como les había dicho a ellos al principio. Un hombre tendría que estar ciego para no ver lo hermosa que era. Y claro que iba a ser una buena esposa, si podía controlar a unos soldados, ¿cómo no iba a controlar a un solo esposo?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Fara pero no esperó la respuesta porque continuó.- ¡Vete de aquí, ahora!- ordenó.- Lily bajará en unos minutos.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica.

-No me des órdenes. Acaso no ves que yo soy un hombre y tú una mujer.

Lily lo volteó a ver con una ceja alzada. Ella le había dado órdenes por toda una semana y él no había objetado nada. Pero Fara le contestó al chico poniendo atención a él y no al cabello de Lily.

-Y acaso no vez que estás en mi cuarto y por lo tanto la que da órdenes soy yo. Y ningún hombre puede decir nada al respecto, solo mi padre. Y no creo que él me diga nada.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y bajó las manos para ponerlas rígida a su costado con los puños cerrados.

-Si, por ese carácter que tienes ya veo porque sigues soltera. Ningún hombre querrá nunca una mujer tan mandona y cortante como tú.

Y fue por poco que el cepillo no golpeó a Sirius, pero pensó que por su propia seguridad tendría que esperar a Lily en la taberna. Bajó las escaleras y su corazón seguía latiendo como loco, y cuando llegó a sentarse en la mesa a los chicos y les contó todo, su corazón no dejó de latir.

-¡Wow! Hablaste con una mujer sin desmayarte.- dijo asombrado Peter.

-Esa chica Hitt es todo menos una mujer.- masculló él.

Pero su corazón dio una fuerte sacudida cuando vio que era cierto que no se desmayó. Las clases con Lily estaban surtiendo efecto.

-¿Porqué no vas con la mesera- Remus señaló con la cabeza a Amber.- para platicar un poco con ella?

Sirius vio a la chica que veía pensativa el techo con una sonrisa en la cara. Pasó saliva el chico.

-Creo que no debo de tentar más de una vez a mi suerte.

Peter y Remus se rieron de eso.

Lily nunca creyó ser hermosa, pero ahora, mirándose al espejo, estaba a punto de creer que ella lo era. El corsé que Fara le había dado le quedaba muchísimo mejor que los que Mcgonagall quería que usara. Este corsé le hacía una cintura más natural y levantaba sus pechos de forma natural y no exagerada. De hecho, parecía que en realidad tenía pechos.

El vestido azul le quedaba a la perfección con su tono de piel, que había oscurecido un poco por estar expuesta al sol. Pero ese color de piel era ideal para su cabello rojo como fuego. De hecho, al parecer el lodo era bueno para su cabello, pues brillaba radiante en la hermosa trenza que Fara le había hecho.

Lo único que le recordaba que ella seguía siendo la fea Lily Evans, la que nunca nadie la iba a considerar una hermosa mujer eran las marcas que habían quedado en su cara.

-De ahora en adelante no te vas a poner lodo.- le había dicho Fara.- Mejor haz un hechizo para cambiar el color de tu cabello, yo te enseño.

Sacó una varita y le guiñó un ojo a Lily.

-Mi padre no sabe que uso su varita desde hace mucho. Ni sabe que sé hacer más hechizos que él. Pero eso es un secreto entre tú y yo.

Lily le sonrió. Simplemente tendría que hacerse el hechizo cada tres horas, para que su cabello cambiara de color, pero era mucho más cómodo que estar yendo por lodo y preocupándose por que se le cayera cuando se endurecía.

Lily rápidamente pudo hacer el hechizo para cambiar su color de cabello y fara le enseñó algunos trucos más.

-Y por último.- dijo Fara trayendo consigo del baño un frasco transparenta con una sustancia gelatinosa de color crema.- Quiero hacer un experimento.- Lily alzó una ceja.- Tranquila, nada peligroso. ¿Confiase en mi?

-Aunque te dijera que no, harías de todos modos el experimento.

Fara sonrió por la verdad en las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Oye, quiero ser amable. Al menos advertirte que estás en mis manos.

Lily miró el frasco.

-¿Qué es?

Fara le pidió que cerrara los ojos y que pusiera su cara vista al techo.

-Yo uso esto para cualquier barrito o espinilla. Mi madre me dijo que también quitaba las arrugas. Ella lo inventó.

-¿Y le funciona para las arrugas a tu madre?- preguntó Lily cuando sintió algo frío en su cara.

-No lo sé. Murió hace diez años, mucho antes de que alguna arruga estuviera en su rostro. O tal vez no llegaron las arrugas porque usaba esto.

Lily escuchó el tono de dolor de la chica. Aunque había pasado mucho todavía le seguía doliendo la muerte de su madre.

-Fue por eso que no me casé, sabes.- A Fara se le hacía tan fácil hablar con Lily.- Ella murió cuando yo tenía trece. Un año después tuve mi primer periodo y nadie estaba ahí para explicarme que era eso. Pensé que estaba enferma, que iba a morir desangrada y...- Lily escuchó como respiraba profundamente, pero no podía ver porque ella le había puesto crema en los parpados.- y deseé morir para estar con mi madre.- le temblaban las manos cuando aplicaba la crema, al parecer a nadie le había contado eso.- Pero cuando acabó mi periodo pensé que después de todo no moriría. Y volvió a suceder. Al cabo de seis meses descubrí que me pasaba una vez al mes y pensé que tal vez no era una enfermedad que me fuera a matar.

Terminó de aplicar la crema a Lily y le dijo que se quedara así por unos minutos. Ella se sentó en una silla cerca de donde estaba Lily y siguió platicándole, casi reviviendo todo.

-Pero sin duda no era bueno. Nunca le dije nada a nadie y por lógico nunca fui con la casamentera. Cuando entendí lo que era y que había tenido que ir a la casamentera era demasiado tarde, ya tenía veinte años y nadie se iba a querer casar conmigo.- se quedó callada unos segundos.- Pero no me importa. Tengo un negocio y puedo cuidarme yo sola sin necesidad de un hombre.

Lily sintió como Fara comenzaba a quitarle lo que sea que tuviera en la cara.

-No abras los ojos aún. Voy a limpiar con agua y jabón tu cara.

Después de unos minutos más Lily por fin pudo abrir los ojos y tuvo que esperar unos minutos para poder enfocar bien los ojos. Estaba enfrente de un espejo y el espejo mentía. La mujer que estaba enfrente tenía una hermosa piel blanca y sin una sola cicatriz.

-¿Qué... qué me hiciste?- preguntó Lily.

-Te quité las cicatrices.- dijo sonriendo Fara.- Aunque creo que la que tienes en la espalda va a ser más difícil.- tomó la mano de Lily y le dio el ungüento.- Debes aplicarlo varias veces en tu espalda para que desaparezca.

Lily sentía que le picaban los ojos y no supo porque pero dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos.

-Gracias.- dijo Lily con una voz ronca.

Fara supo que significaba mucho para Lily el volver a tener su piel normal.

-Ahora, bajemos. Me muero de ganas de ver la cara de tus amigos cuando te vean.

James estaba más que nervioso. Todo su cuerpo ardía de solo recordar el lugar donde una de sus manos había estado. Pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos tratando de que se fuera la sensación cálida y agradable que tenía en la mano pero fue imposible.

¡Qué le pasaba a él!

¿A él?

¡Qué le pasaba a esa chica!

¿Por qué había ido diciendo que era Franck? ¿Acaso Franck sabía de todo eso? ¿Cómo había estado toda una semana durmiendo con hombres?

Y sin poder evitarlo una fuerte sacudida llegó a su estómago y una rabia hacía esos tres chicos. Los iba a golpear en cuanto los viera. Aunque... De seguro que ellos no sabían nada, pues si supieran que había una chica en su cuarto lo más seguro es que salieran gritando o se desmayaran en el acto. No, de seguro que ellos no sabían.

Pero necesitaba encontrar a la chica para pedirle explicaciones y para mandarla de regreso a su casa. Había muchos peligros en un campamento militar, y más rodeada de hombres.

Si, definitivamente James no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella comía con hombres... que entrenaba con hombres... que veía los cuerpos de esos hombres... que se bañaba y dormía!!!

Lanzó un hechizo que destruyó varios árboles. Qué bien que no se había llevado su hipogrifo y que mejor se había ido caminando a la taberna, pues ocupaba pensar mucho.

Llegó a la taberna donde estaba seguro que estaba la prometida de Franck Longbottom. ¡Ni si quiera sabía su nombre!

Pero de ese día no pasaba en que regresara a la chica a la ciudad...Otro puñetazo en su estomago al pensar a la chica lejos de él y sobre todo en las manos de Franck. No, él no la merecía. Había dejado que se fuera a un campo militar y no había venido por ella a rescatarla.

Era lógico que si entrenabas a un grupo de militares después ibas a pelear con ellos, ¿Acaso Franck tuvo miedo y envió a su prometida a que peleara por él? ¿Acaso la chica quizo hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Franck solo para salvarlo? Eso lo puso muy triste, saber que el corazón de ella le pertenecía a otro. Que incluso, ella diera la vida por alguien más.

¿¡POR QUE LE TENIA QUE IMPORTAR TANTO ESA CHICA!?

Respiró hondo y entró a la taberna. Había muchas personas, algunos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo y respeto cuando pasaba por entre las mesas tratando de localizar a esa chica. Pronto pudo ver donde estaban sentados los tres chicos que desearía golpear: Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Se acercó a ellos con paso decidido.

Los chicos sintieron la vibra negativa que James desprendía hacia ellos y lo voltearon a ver un poco sorprendidos. Normalmente James estaba de buen humor y alegre con ellos, pero ahora parecía más un monstruo que un guapo general.

-¿James?- preguntó algo sorprendido Remus.- ¿Cómo estás? Eh...No esperábamos que fueras a venir...eh...por eso no te invitamos.

Los tres chicos se sintieron un poco culpables pues antes pasaban mucho tiempo con el capitán, pero desde que Lily había llegado a sus vidas eso había cambiado. Para que James no se diera cuenta del engaño se habían alejado de él y también porque James no soportaba a "ese general de pacotilla" (Como normalmente James se refería a Frank).

-No tenía pensado venir.- su voz era fuerte y llena de odio. Los tres chicos enmudecieron ante eso.- Y creo que está con ustedes el general Longbottom, no es así.

Los tres asintieron.

-Bien, pues ¿dónde está? Ocupo tener unas palabras en privado con _él_.

James esperó a que le contestaran pero los tres chicos veían un punto atrás de él y tenían la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos ensanchados. James pensó en golpearlos pero eso no le daría respuesta. Por curiosidad volteó hacía atrás para ver qué era lo que atraía su atención y se quedó sin aliento.

Era hermosa, bella, como una diosa. Su cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo bien esculpido en un vestido. James comenzó a marearse de solo verla y se tuvo que sujetar de una silla. Se dio cuenta que no respiraba, así que forzó a su cuerpo a respirar de nuevo.

Por un segundo los ojos de esa hermosa chica estuvieron fijos en él. James sintió que algo estalló fuerte en su estómago y comenzaba a dispersarse por todo su cuerpo dando una sensación muy cómoda. Un calorcito comenzó a sentirse por sus mejillas y se dispersó por toda su cara.

La chica se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los cuatros chicos y le sonrió abiertamente a los tres con los que había compartido cuarto, James quedó como espectador de aquella escena.

-Hola chicos, espero que estén bien.- saludo Lily con una reverencia.- Frank me dijo que iba a regresar mañana.- no volteó a ver a James pero esperó que con eso él no preguntara por el general.

-Se ve hermosa, verdad.- dijo Fara.

Los tres cerraron la boca y se levantaron para recibir en su mesa a las dos mujeres.

-Te ves increíble.- dijo Peter sonriéndole.

-Hermosa, en realidad.- admitió Remus.

-¡Como una mujer!- terminó Sirius y recibió un golpe por debajo de la mesa de parte de Remus.

Sirius volteó a ver a James pero él parecía que no escuchaba nada, pues solo estaba viendo a Lily.

-James, creo que no habías conocido a la prometida del general Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans.

Lily lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo la pelirroja.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse pues James la miraba con intensidad, como queriendo grabarse cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía como James recorría con su mirada sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo y sus pechos. Nunca nadie la había visto así, como... como si la deseara.

Ese pensamiento hizo que ella se sonrojara.

James no podía creer lo increíblemente hermosa que era Lily Evans. Lily Evans era, desde ese día, el nombre de su diosa. Todo lo que sus ojos veían era lo perfecto que era aquella chica, la hermosa chica que tenía delante de él.

Quiso decir algo, alguna frase para poder llevarla a la cama como a todas las demás pero... no pudo. Estaba nervioso como nunca antes y simplemente dijo.

-Hola.

Fara notó eso así que rápidamente tomó la mano de James haciendo que este dejara de mirar a Lily y la viera a ella un poco extrañado como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

-Hola capitán, espero que me permita ofrecerle una copa.- jaló a James del brazo.- Vamos a la barra.

Y así se fue Fara con James, no sin antes la chica voltearse a ver a Lily y guiñarle un ojo.

Peter, Remus y Sirius se voltearon a ver entre ellos algo sorprendidos. James jamás actuaba así frente a una chica. No, él hubiera estado acaparando la atención de Lily en todo momento y la hubiera engatusado. Por eso Sirius la presentó como la "prometida de Franck Longbottom" para que James recordara que no se tenía que meter con ella. Pero él chico al menos hubiera hecho algo más que decir "hola".

Era realmente extraño.

-James se comportaba, por primera vez en su vida, como Sirius lo haría delante de una mujer.- dijo Peter atrayendo la atención de todos en la mesa.

Lily alzó una ceja, Sirius se ofendió y Remus abrió la boca de la sorpresa y no pudo decir las palabras que gritaban en su mente:

"James estaba realmente enamorado de Lily".

* * *

**NO ME MATEN POR FA!!! SÉ QUE HA PASADO MUCHO SIN SUBIR CAPITULO, PERO ESPERO QUE EL PRÓXIMO YA NO DURE TANTO. **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A , JIN.P Y CARAX. REALMENTE ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR PONIENDO CAPITULOS!**

**Y POR CIERTO, VOY A CONTESTAR ALGUNAS DUDAS EN GENERAL:**

**1) POR AHORRARME MUCHOS PROBLEMAS (JAJAJA, QUE FLOJA) REMUS NO ES LICANTROPO EN ESTE FIC. **

**2) LAS AMIGAS UNIDAS POR EL DOLOR SON ALICE Y LILY... ELLAS PERDIERON A SUS PADRES Y ALICE, QUIEN ES RICA, ADOPTÓ COMO SU HERMANA A LILY, QUIEN ERA COMPLETAMENTE POBRE, PARA FORMAR UNA FAMILIA ELLAS DOS. **

**3) NO TENÍA PENSADO EN PONER A FARA COMO ALGO PROTAGONICO, PERO CREO QUE UNA PERSONALIDAD COMO LA DE ELLA DEBE DE TENER MÁS EN EL TRAMA. ELLA TIENE MUCHOS MIEDOS Y NO ES TAN SEGURA COMO SE VE, PERO LO CUBRE CON UNA PERSONALIDAD DE... CREO QUE SE DICE "MUJER DE TETAS GRANDES" JAJAJA. **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!! Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Inspirada en mi película favorita de Walt Disney: Mulan. Le traigo a todo aquel amante de la lectura este singular fanfic de mi pareja favorita Lily/James.

-_Una chica nada femenina, unas amigas unidas por el dolor, un novio que debe salir a la guerra en vísperas de su boda, una general con un pésimo humor, tres amigos que desean más que nada acostarse con una chica... y una historia que une a todos estos personajes en una mágica fábula de amor, amistad, lealtad y valor.- _

_

* * *

  
_

La vida de James Potter siempre había sido sumamente fácil. Con solo decir algo, sus padres movían cielo, mar y tierra para que sus deseos fueran realidad. Aprendió a los dos años que si pataleaba y lloraba lo suficiente, sus padres le concedían cualquier capricho por muy loco y descabellado que fuera. Y nunca nadie le negó nada ni lo castigo... hasta que se encontró con ella.

-Deja que las damas se sienten primero, joven Potter.- le decía su institutriz cuando tenía diez años.- Sé un caballero con ellas. Dale la mano a tu madre cuando baje de la carroza.- Repetía una y otra vez y James nunca le hizo caso.- Haz reverencia cuando estés delante de una chica.

Era bastante molesta para James tener a alguien que le diera órdenes, pues ni sus padres lo hacían, pero la dejaba pasar porque nunca le hacía caso. Su institutriz veía el poco caso que le hacía su pupilo y solamente lo miraba más enojada.

James sabía que la institutriz le había pedido permiso a los padres para poder educarlo según su método, pero los padres rechazaron el método que consistía en castigarlo si hacía algo mal. Así que el chico continuamente estaba transgrediendo las normas que su institutriz le decía.

Cuando cumplió los quince, la edad en que los chicos comienzan a ver a las chicas, la institutriz le comenzó a dar reglas sobre cómo comportarse ante las mujeres.

-A una dama,- le decía con la mirada severa.- se le tiene que respetar. Nunca besarla si no es tu prometida o esposa.- eso decía en las dos horas que tenía clase con el chico al día.- Nunca quedarse a solas con ella. No tomarse de la mano si no es tu prometida o esposa.- Y así seguía la lista de cosas que repetía siempre.

Y como siempre, James no le hacía caso para nada.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso llegó una tarde de abril, cuando el padre de una chica fue a la casa de los Potter a reclamar que James había "desflorado" a su pequeña hija.

-Es mentira.- dijo James delante de sus padres, la chica y el padre de la chica.- Quiere atraparme, eso es todo. Yo jamás me fijaría en una chica tan fea.

La chica sollozó.

-Pero tu dijiste que me amabas.- le recriminó.

James la volteó a ver como a un insecto.

-¿Cómo me voy a fijar en una mujer que osa hablar frente a hombres sin permiso?- miró al padre.- Su hija es una libertina.

Cuando llegó a oídos de la institutriz lo que había hecho James fue inmediatamente a enfrentarlo.

-¡No te he dicho que a una mujer la debes de respetar!- le gritó enojada.

Eso fue suficiente para James, pues nadie le gritaba a él.

-Las mujeres son basura. Puedo tomar la que quiera y desecharla...

PLAF

James puso su mano en la mejilla que le ardía. Jamás le habían pegado, así que la cachetada que le acababa de dar Madame Mcgonagall le ardía como nunca, pero más le dolía su orgullo.

Ese mismo día despidieron a la institutriz Mcgonagall por la cachetada, le pagaron una fuerte suma al padre de la chica para que no dijera nada y los mandaron a vivir lejos y James Potter fue enviado a una escuela militar para que las "malas mujeres no lo tentaran a hacer cosas malas" (como su madre había dicho).

Pero el recuerdo de Mcgonagall y su cachetada siempre estaban vivos en su mente y como desprecio ante esa osadía había seguido en su vida libertina acostándose con cuanta mujer él quisiera.

Aunque, en ese momento, la mujer que él veía no era cualquiera. No pudo articular palabra cuando la vio ni pudo decir nada inteligente o coherente. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-¿Otra copa?- le dijo Fara sacando de sus pensamientos a James.

-No, gracias.

James miró a la administradora de la posada. Al parecer, el dinero que le había dado la familia Potter a su padre había servido para crear esa taberna que hasta la fecha le daba buena ganancia. Cuando James reconoció a Fara Hitt como la chica que hizo que él entrara al ejército trató de volver a las andadas con ella y hacerla su amante en curso, cosa que no pasó.

No quiso seguir haciéndole insinuaciones, pues era muy aburrido estar detrás de una chica que no abría las piernas fácilmente. Fara había sido tan fácil cuando tenía catorce años y con un "eres hermosa" temblaba. Ella había perdido a su madre y no sabía nada de los hombres ni del mundo por lo que fue una presa fácil... aunque con consecuencias desastrosas.

Pero ahora no le encontraba nada de encanto, ni por un poco. Era bella, pero no le gustaba que fuera tan independiente de los hombres. Y él sabía que ella había tomado esa actitud mucho por culpa de él mismo, pero no le importaba.

-Bien, pues si no va a tomar, será mejor que se vaya.- dijo Fara que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por como James observaba a Lily, de la misma forma que nueve años atrás él la había observado a ella.- Únicamente puedes estar aquí si vas a tomar o comer algo.

James la miró y le sonrió.

-Oh, pero definitivamente si voy a comer.

Se paró del lugar y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Lily. Eso hizo que el mal presentimiento que tenía fara tuviera bases. No iba a dejar que James le hiciera nada a Lily, no volvería a pasar esa historia nunca más.

-¿Así que puedes cambiarte el cabello de color y hacerlo crecer con un simple hechizo? (*) –preguntó sorprendido Peter.- No sabía que las mujeres pudieran hacer magia tan avanzada.

-De hecho Fara inventó ese hechizo.- respondió Lily sonriendo.- Y es mejor que dormir con lodo en el cabello.

Sirius la veía muy serio desde hace tiempo, así que Lily le preguntó qué pasaba.

-Creo que James se trae algo entre manos. No deja de mirar a la mesa, siendo que dije que tú eras la prometida de Franck Longbottom.

Lily había sentido la mirada penetrante de alguien en su nuca, pero no había querido voltear, ahora sabía de quien se trataba.

-Debes de tener cuidado de él.- advirtió el moreno.

-Vamos, Sirius, sabes que yo conozco perfectamente a Potter, jamás me haría tonta.

Remus no estaba tan seguro de eso. Al parecer James tenía serias intenciones.

-Viene para acá, silencio.- advirtió Remus.

Segundos después llegó James Potter erguido en toda su estatura. Lily no pudo evitar voltear a verlo pues su presencia era sin duda difícil de evitar. Se veía realmente guapo con esa mirada pero la tenía un poco cohibida pues la veía a ella como si jamás la hubiera visto.

-Necesito hablar con Franck Longbottom- anunció James en cuanto llegó con una voz un tanto chillona.

-Él no regresará hasta mañana.- dijo Sirius.- Nos encargó que cuidáramos bien de su prometida mientras regresaba.

James le hecho una mirada helada a Sirius.

-¿Y no te desmayaras si ella te dice algo?

Golpe bajo, Sirius lo sintió.

-Por si no lo sabes, hemos superado esa etapa. Todos.- volteó a ver a Lily.- Y si quieres decirle algo a Frank espera hasta mañana, no es así señorita Evans?

Eso no le gustó en nada a James.

-Necesita decirle algo a mi prometido, yo puedo comunicárselo.- dijo Lily.

James la volteó a ver de nuevo y quedó en blanco... ¿Cuál era el plan que tenía preparado? No lo recordaba pero era algo de que Lily dejara de usar ese vestido que tan bien se le veía y se pusiera su disfraz de Frank Longbottom para que ningún otro hombre la viera.

-Entonces venga un momento a hablar conmigo, por favor.- dijo en el tono más educado que nadie jamás había escuchado hablar a James.

Sirius y Peter iban a refutar eso pero Lily asintió y tomó la mano que James le estaba ofreciendo. Sin poder decir nada más, los dos chicos se fueron a hablar en un salón privado.

-Lily se está exponiendo demasiado. No sabe de lo que es capaz James.- dijo enojado Sirius.

-Es una testaruda.- agregó Peter.

Remus sonrió.

-Pero creo que para James, ella es única.- ambos chicos lo voltearon a ver.- Creo que...

Y comenzó a contarle lo que él había descubierto.

James se sentía tan nervioso que fue más bien Lily quien lo dirigió hacia un salón privado, seguidos muy de cerca por Fara.

-Aquí está un salón.- dijo Fara dándoles el paso a ellos primero.- Si ocupas algo usa la varita.- le susurró Fara a Lily y la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

Lily se sentí en una silla y miró a James que la estaba viendo. Se puso nerviosa pero le sonrió para que él comenzara a hablar, pues así era la costumbre.

-Bien.- dijo James volteando la cara para no ver a la pelirroja.- Quiero decirte... decirle...-¡Qué rayos me pasa!- al general Longbottom que de ahora en adelante tendrá un cuarto para él solo con todo y baño.- miró de reojo a Lily para ver si se ponía nerviosa ante tal cosa, pero no fue así. Era muy buena actuando.- En cuanto yo regrese al cuartel ordenaré que las pertenencias del general sean colocadas en su nuevo cuarto...

-¡NO!- gritó Lily sin querer y luego se tapó la boca. Sabía que James era de esos hombres machistas y se asustó mucho al pensar que le fuera a pegar, así que cerró los ojos.

James la miró sorprendido. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los puños como esperando... ¿ser golpeada? Una ira incontrolable entro en él ¿Acaso Longbottom golpeaba a su prometida?

Lily abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio toda la rabia contenida de James, a sus ojos él se estaba deteniendo de golpearla, pensó así.

-Discúlpeme.- dijo ella.

Toda la rabia se esfumó de los ojos de James.

-¿Qué?

-Por hablar sin permiso.- ella bajó la vista, odiaba hacer eso pero no quería volver a ser golpeada como esa vez con la casamentera. Ahora entendía porque las mujeres se volvían sumisas, no por decisión sino por miedo.- Pero creo que es mejor que él arregle sus cosas. No le gusta que tomen sus cosas.

James asintió.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo él, no quería incomodar a Lily. Tal vez su equipaje traía cosas de mujeres.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que quiera informarle a mi prometido?

La cara de él se ensombreció. Prometido, ella ya estaba prometida.

-No.- dijo él.

Lily se levantó de la silla y le hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Lily.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues unas fuertes manos tomaron su rostro cuando ella se volteó y sus labios hicieron contacto con algo cálido y picoso. Ella pudo ver el rostro de el capitán James Potter pegado al suyo y no supo con seguridad porque pero cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese beso que él le ofrecía.

Jamás había besado pero por lo que James estaba haciendo con su lengua y labios sabía que no podía haber nadie que besara mejor que él. Sintio como sus rodillas se doblaban y como James bajaba ambas manos hacia su cintura para sostenerla, pues el peligro de que ella rechazara el beso había pasado, de hecho ahora era ella la que lo intensificaba.

No sabía bien cómo pero supo que tenía que morder con delicadeza su labio cosa que le agradó a él pues dio un gemido de placer y la abrazó más contra de su cuerpo.

Tomando un poco de confianza ella puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de él para que no se fuera. Deseaba poder quedarse así un poco más de tiempo. James comenzó a acariciar su espalda y eso le agradó a ella.

Él se separó de ella con ciertas quejas de parte de la chica y la observó: era realmente bella.

-Lily- suspiró él.- quiero hacerte mía.

Y entonces ella se separó de él bruscamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sirius le advirtió que tuviera cuidado, Remus le advirtió como era James, Peter le dijo muchas veces como trataba a las mujeres y hasta Fara le dijo que cualquier cosa usara su varita. ¡James era un autentico Casanova! Ella había olvidado todo lo que sus amigos le dijeron y había besado a James.

-Lo siento, esto no debió de pasar.- y sin darle tiempo a él de replicar se dio media vuelta y se fue del salón.

James no se pudo mover de la impresión. Jamás una chica lo había rechazado una vez empezando a besarse. Él sabía que besaba de maravilla, aunque Lily no se quedaba atrás. Pero en cuanto sus manos caían sobre una chica ella JAMAS le decía que no a él...

James le daba vueltas una y otra vez a lo que había sucedido, Lily ya había reaccionado y se iba a dejar llevar... ¿¡porqué no quiso!?

Horas más tarde, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, el general James Potter se seguía preguntando qué había pasado. Hacía un tiempo una chica también le había dicho que no pero ella no había dejado ni si quiera besarla, fue Fara. Pronto desistió pues le dio flojera seguir con ella, pero ahora Lily le hacía eso.

¿Tanto quería a Franck Longbottom? Su estomago daba saltos enojado por eso.

* * *

**:D YA REGRESÉ!!! PERDÓN POR HABERLO DEJADO POR TANTO TIEMPO PERO LA ESCUELA ME TENÍA ATONTADA!! AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EL FANFIC VA A IR MÁS RÁPIDO PUES YA ESTÁN LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES. **

_dianapotter: _Hola! no, James no va a hacer esas cosas... en este capitulo, jajaja... Pero si viene más adelante un poco de malicia por parte de él. En el próximo capitulo lo leeras. Espero que te haya gustado este, bye!

_Sami-Marauder girl: _Gracias por leer mi fanfic. A mi tmb me gustó poner a Lily de general. Me recuerda mucho a cuando tengo que exponer y no sé anda de mi exposición, que todo lo hace a lo que sabe, yo osy así :D

_tete: _Ya subi el cap!!! :D ya sé, me merezco un jitomatazo por tardarme tanto, perdón!!! pero voy a tratar de subirlos más rápido!

_: _Hola!! Que bien que te agradó el capitulo anterior, me divertí muchisimo escribiendolo y la verdad que es de los que más orgullo tengo. Normalmente escribo cosas que me han pasado o eh visto en la vida real para que no sea tan fantasiosa la historia, porque a veces no me creo de esos fics donde Lily no para de pelearse con James. Digo, debe haber un momento de normalidad, no? Espeor que este cap también te guste, cuidate! Adieu!!!

REVIEWS!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Inspirada en mi película favorita de Walt Disney: Mulan. Le traigo a todo aquel amante de la lectura este singular fanfic de mi pareja favorita Lily/James.

-_Una chica nada femenina, unas amigas unidas por el dolor, un novio que debe salir a la guerra en vísperas de su boda, una general con un pésimo humor, tres amigos que desean más que nada acostarse con una chica... y una historia que une a todos estos personajes en una mágica fábula de amor, amistad, lealtad y valor.- _

* * *

La nueva habitación de Lily era cómoda. Tenía un baño propio, una cama grande una ventana con una vista fabulosa, sabanas limpias todos los días; pero no tenía a sus amigos. Ella se había acostumbrado a estar con los tres chicos, y la primera noche que durmió ahí se sintió sola.

-¿En serio quieres seguir en esa habitación tu sola?- preguntó Sirius tratando que ella regresara con ellos.

-Creo que así, puede tener privacidad, Sirius.- le indicó Remus molesto.- Y no le hables de _ella_. Recuerda que todos creen que es _él. _

Sirius volteó a ver hacia ambos lados del comedor, pero nadie estaba cerca para escucharlos.

-Nosotros te podemos proteger de cualquier depravado, regresa las cosas no son igual sin ti.- le volvió a insistir Sirius.

Remus le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Y Lily se rió por aquello.

-El único depravado aquí sería James, y él odia al que cree ser el capitán Longbottom, así que no hay peligro.- miró a Lily.- ¿Estás cómoda en esa habitación?

Ella asintió, pues un nudo en su garganta no le permitía decir que sí. Ella los extrañaba mucho y se sentía realmente sola en las noches. Con los tres chicos se sentía segura y fuera de ellos... como una extraña. Pero no podía vivir a base de ellos, no era justo.

-Buenos días.

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron muy tensos ante aquella voz.

-James.- le sonrió Sirius.- Siéntate, ¿ya desayunaste?

Lily no quería voltear a verlo. Desde hacía tres días que le estaba sacando la vuelta y no había visto a James. Aunque James entrenaba todos los días con ellos, Lily procuraba que el entrenamiento fuera pesado y sin tiempo para platicar y que al final del día o en las comidas James nunca la encontrara.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras acercaba una silla y la ponía al lado de Sirius, justo en frente de Lily.- Precisamente quería hablar con ustedes chicos.- les guiñó un ojo.- A, y con Longbottom.- la sonrió a Lily, pero ella apartó la mirada. Eso no le gustó a Remus que lo notó.- El próximo fin de semana se celebra la noche de las luciérnagas en el pueblo.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Peter feliz, miró a Lily y le dijo.- Tú jamás has ido, deberíamos ir. Es grandioso.- Miró al techo y sonrió con una mirada soñadora.- El año pasado yo di mi primer beso en esa noche.

Lily levantó una ceja incrédula que aquel chico tan torpe para hablarle a las mujeres le haya dado un beso a una chica.

-Pero no dijiste que fue a un cerdo a quien le diste el beso.- sonrió Sirius.- Estaba todo tan oscuro para poder observar a las luciérnagas pasar por el pueblo y pensaste que aquella chica seguía ahí, así que la besaste.

Peter entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sirius.

-Pero di mi primer beso.

Los cuatro chicos, excepto Peter, se rieron de aquello.

-Muy bien, entonces la próxima semana saldremos los hombres a buscar chicas que besar.- miró a Lily.- Espero que cuides a tu prometida si es que asiste, porque cualquier hombre podría besarla en esa noche.

La garganta de Lily se resecó y no pudo decir ninguna palabra.

-La noche de las luciérnagas es un evento que se hace cada año en el pueblo. Una vez al año se apagan todas las luces del pueblo para que miles de luciérnagas pasen por el pueblo e iluminen todo. Pero normalmente, cuando eso pasa, los hombres besan a las mujeres que quieren.

Remus le explicaba a Lily lo que era la noche de las luciérnagas mientras iban al campo a entrenar.

-Se escucha bien la idea.- pensó Lily y su mente voló a aquel día en el que James la besó. No pudo ocultar sus mejillas rojas y eso lo notó también Remus.- Creo que no iré.

Siriu puso cara de perrito de la calle.

-Oh, vamos. Será divertido.- había unos chicos cerca escuchándolos.- Puedes decirle a tu prometida que no vaya.- le guiñó un ojo.- Así estarás a salvo.- susurró.- y nos darás consejos de cómo besar a una chica. Ocupo un consejo por cierto.

Se le hacía tarde a ella que los chicos no le dijeran algo sobre sus clases de cómo tratar a las chicas. Aunque veía una gran mejoría en ellos. Sirius había podido hablar con normalidad con Fara, aunque Lily creía que era porque Sirius aún no la veía como a una mujer.

-Hoy trabajaremos en equipo.- anunció Lily con la voz más fuerte y varonil que podía, había practicando mucho pues siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando James entrenaba con ellos y sobre todo cuando no tenía nada que cubriera su pecho musculoso.- Quiero que aprendan a cubrir la espalda de su compañero.- tragó cuando pensó en la espalda de James.- Así que quiero que estén en equipo de cuatro. Dos van a intentar atacar a uno con todo lo que les he enseñado. Esa persona va a estar atada de ojos. El otro, lo va a defender. ¿Está claro?

Hubo un asentimiento general, así que se comenzó el trabajo.

-¿Quiere estar en mi equipo, Capitan?- preguntó James a Lily sorprendiéndola pues no lo había visto llegar.

-No, yo solo observaré.- respondió nerviosa mientras lanzaba miradas significativas a sus amigos para que fueran por James.

Lo bueno fue que Remus rápidamente entendió todo. Al final quedaron los tres chicos junto con James. El afortunado para tener los ojos cerrados fue Peter, y el defensor Sirius.

-Defiéndeme, Sirius.- rogó Peter.- No quiero ningún hechizo de parte de James.

Eso intrigó a Lily, pero se alejó un poco para observar a todos los hombres que practicaban. En general todos estaban haciéndolo bien, de vez en cuando se escuchaba un "auch" pórque se colaba algún hechizo y lanzaba algunos metros al que tenía los ojos cerrados.

De pronto, un estruendo sonó.

Lily volteó y observó un gran agujero en el piso a unos centímetros de donde estaba Peter, el cual estaba blanco como la nieve.

-Te dije que lo haría en serio.- sonrió James con su varita en alto y lanzó otro ataque.

Esta vez fue Remus quien evitó que el hechizo llegara a Peter. Sirius estaba tomando un poco de aire mientras seguía defendiendo a Peter. James brincaba y se desplazaba como un venado mientras lanzaba sus hechizos provenientes de todas direcciones. Apenas podían detenerlos los otros dos chicos, y Peter ni hacía más que temblar.

Cuando comprendió que tenía la boca abierta, Lily rápido la cerró. En ese instante notó que todos habían parado la pelea para ver cómo el capitán Potter lanzaba sus ataques con gran fiereza y poder.

-Ahora recuerdo porque es nuestro capitán- dijo uno de los chicos que siempre había alabado a Lily, por lo cual ella sintió un poco de celos.

"Estás loca Lily Evans"- pensó para sí misma la chica al dar el primer paso.

Ella comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba la barrera de los dos chicos defendiendo a Peter y recordando vagamente los hechizos que Fara le había enseñado.

-¡PROTEGO!- gritó con la varita en alto.

Sirius, Remus y Peter cayeron al suelo debido al impacto. James tambaleó pero pudo mantenerse en pie. Solamente se escuchó un "ooooh" proveniente de los otros chicos en entrenamiento.

El hechizo de Lily había sido tan poderoso que había mandado una honda de impacto que había sorprendido a todos. Una barrera alta y larga se había puesto entre James y Lily haciendo que ningún hechizo de él pudiera atravesarla... por unos segundos. Tan pronto como aparecío la gran barrera, también desapareció.

Eso sorprendió mucho más a James que el que hubiera aparecido esa barrera y observó a Lily con una ceja en alto.

-¿No sabes controlar completamente tu magia?

Lily no pudo ni responder debido al asombro de que pudo hacer magia.

-Tienes demasiado poder ocupas controlarlo.

Sirius, Remus y Peter- quien se estaba quitando la venda de los ojos- miraban la escena sin poder moverse. Ellos pensaban que tal vez James iba a comenzar a sospechar que el _capitán Longbottom _no era exactamente el capitán Longbottom. Después de todo, lo primero que se le enseña a un soldado es a controlar su magia.

Los otros chicos venían corriendo a felicitar a ambos capitanes y gracias a eso Lily no tuvo que responder a esa pregunta.

-Estuvo fantástico sus ataques, Capitán Potter.

-¡Magnífico el protego! Jamás había visto uno tan poderoso!

Los comentarios siguieron toda la tarde hasta la hora de la comida. Lily les había puesto más ejercicios y evitó completamente hablar con James, y la ayudaron Remus, Sirius y Peter para eso.

-Creo que deberías decirle que quitaste el hechizo porque no querías impresionarlo.- dijo Sirius.

-No, dile que lo usaste sin pensarlo y cuando descubriste que nos habías ayudado en el entrenamiento lo quitaste.- expresó Remus.

-No, dile que estabas demasiado cansada para hacer un hechizo tan poderoso y que no lo pudiste controlar bien, pero que lo sabes hacer.- indicó Peter.

Lily tenía la cara enterrada en la mesa.

-Olvídenlo. Me voy a olvidar de todo esto y no voy a volver a platicar con Potter.- levantó la cara.- Solo quedan dos semanas más y esto habrá terminado. Me iré a casa y Potter jamás me volverá a ver.

Una mirada triste cursó por el rostro de los tres chicos.

-A ustedes si los veré de nuevo.- les sonrió.- Deben de ir a visitarme. De seguro que a Franck y Alice no les importa. Aparte, me encantaría ver la cara de McGonagall cuando tres hombres aparezcan en la puerta de la casa preguntando por mí.- sonrió más aún.- Pensará que al fin tengo pretendientes.- lanzó una risa irónica.

-¿No tienes pretendientes?- preguntó sorprendido Peter. Ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

Lily creyó que se estaba burlando de ella y le iba a responder pero notó la cara de sorpresa de Sirius y Remus también.

-No es visible.- dijo levantando la cara completamente de la mesa y con sus manos apuntó su cara y su cuerpo.- No soy nada femenina. No tengo un buen cuerpo ni una bella cara. Reprobé con la casamentera. No tengo a nadie que me respalde como hombre de mi casa. Soy toda una mujer llena de vergüenza para cualquier hombre.- se rió.

-Eso no es cierto.- Lily jamás había visto a Sirius tan serio.- Eres bella.

-¿Y entonces cómo es que me hablas normal sabiendo que soy una mujer?- levantó una ceja.- Es porque no soy lo suficientemente mujer como para que me veas como una.

Sirius quería decir más, pero Remus lo calló. James se acercaba.

"oh, no, que no se detenga, que pase delante." pensó Lily centrando su vista en la mesa.

James se detuvo a su lado.

-Ocupo hablar con usted, capitán- miró a los tres chicos.- a solas.

Más acorralada no podía estar, así que sin decir nada más se levantó de la mesa y caminó fuera del comedor siguiendo a James.

-Vamos a mi despacho.- dijo James, no como una petición sino como una orden.

Lily lo siguió sin decir nada, el nerviosismo comenzó a cambiar por culpa. Y no presisamente por tantas mentiras que había dicho, sino por los pensamientos que venían a su cabeza al ver la espalda de James.

Recordaba perfectamente el torso desnudo de James a la luz del sol. Como él la miraba fijamente cada que ella daba una instrucción. Como sonreía cada que hacían chistes o comentarios y luego la miraba y sonreía coquetamente.

Si no supiera que James era tan mujeriego, juraría que era gay... o que había descubierto que ella era mujer; pero eso último era imposible. ¿Por qué James le seguiría la corriente? O al menos eso pensaba Lily.

-Sientese.- pidió James mientras él se ponía del otro lado del escritorio.- El fin de semana voy a dejar a los chicos salir al pueblo. Desde el sábado a medio día hasta el domingo a medio día.

Eso sorprendió a Lily. James jamás dejaba salir tanto tiempo a su tropa y menos le informaba a ella.

-Lo hago.- dijo James al ver que ella iba a abrir la boca.- porque usted va a tener clases particulares conmigo sobre control de magia. No quiero que vuelva a repetirse lo de esta vez.

Lily no dijo nada más ni reclamó. No le gustaba la idea de clases ella y él pero era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

-Me parece bien.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Lo sé, es muy corto, pero tenía que dividir este capitulo! ya llevaba 15 hojas y no lo podía acabar! Así k lo dividí. También porque el Internet de mi nueva casa es super lento y no puede cargar algo muy pesado!

Perdonen que no pueda contestar los reviews, pero los revisé todos! muchas gracias! Sigan mandando, eso me alienta mucho! Cuidense!


	9. Chapter 9

Inspirada en mi película favorita de Walt Disney: Mulan. Le traigo a todo aquel amante de la lectura este singular fanfic de mi pareja favorita Lily/James.

-_Una chica nada femenina, unas amigas unidas por el dolor, un novio que debe salir a la guerra en vísperas de su boda, una general con un pésimo humor, tres amigos que desean más que nada acostarse con una chica... y una historia que une a todos estos personajes en una mágica fábula de amor, amistad, lealtad y valor.- _

Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfruté escribiendo. A continuación una de mis obras maestras en fanfiction...

* * *

El pueblo se hallaba rebosante de personas. Lugareños de pueblos cercanos iban a Hogsmeade a pasar la noche de las Luciernagas en el lugar. Así que era normal que Las Tres Escobas estuviera hasta rebosar.

-Tres cervezas de mantequilla cortesía de la casa, chicos.- dijo Fara poniendo delante de Sirius, Peter y Remus las cervezas.- Una lástima que Lily no haya podido venir.

Los tres chicos estaban hablando en secreto con las cabezas unidas, pero la llegada de Fara y las cervezas los había distraído de su plática.

-¿Qué tienen chicos? – preguntó curiosa la chica al ver como los tres se veían consternados.

-Estamos algo preocupados.- le contestó Remus y comenzó a contarle sobre como Lily no había podido controlar su poder y James le iba a dar una clase especial.

-Así que están preocupados porque James descubra a Lily.- Dijo Fara, quien se había sentado junto a los chicos.

-No.- negó Peter.- Estamos preocupados porque no sabemos cómo hablarle a las chicas, y sin la guía de Lily, esta noche de luciérnagas no vamos a encontrar a ninguna chica linda.

Los tres chicos se deprimieron mientras que Fara puso los ojos en blanco. Los hombres siempre serán hombres.

-Si quieren yo les puedo dar consejos.- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.- Aunque no voy a poder estar toda la noche con ustedes- les guiñó un ojo.- También quiero encontrar a alguien.

Eso hizo que algo golpeara en el estomago de Sirius.

-¿Vas a dejar que algún hombre que no conoces te bese?- Preguntó Sirius dolido a la chica, y viendo por primera vez el vestido que traía agregó.- ¡No vas a usar ese vestido, verdad!

Ella miró su vestido sorprendida. Era color verde con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¿Se me ve mal?- preguntó curiosa y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sirius la miró enojado.

-Te ves ridícula. Te lo deberías de quitar y poner uno de acuerdo a tu edad. Ya estás grande.

Fara dejó de sonreír y se irguió cuan alta era ella. Sabía que no era una mujer como las demás; bonita, femenina, delicada... virgen. Pero escuchar a Sirius decirle eso hirió realmente su corazón. Quería contestarle algo, como ella siempre lo hacía con cualquiera que se metía con ella, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta no la dejó.

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban reprimió sus lágrimas, se dio media vuelta y se fue de la mesa de los chicos. Remus y Peter estaban callados viendo la pelea de aquellos dos. Ningúno se atrevió a decirle algo a Sirius porque se puso de un humor peor que el de James días atrás.

-Concentrate... inspira... y haz el hechizo mientras sacas el aire poco a poco. Tu hechizo debe de durar lo que duras sacando el aire, así que debes de controlar completamente tu respiración.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas practicando, y parecía que apenas habían empezado. Primero James la hizo correr recitando la poesía de Hork el duende loco, para que tuviera condición. Así estuvo la primera media hora. Lily se cansó de contar como Hork se comía su sombrero después del desayuno y de cómo saludaba con el pie cuando veía a otro duende.

Después estuvo haciendo lagartijas con una mano y con la otra mover su varita. Hizo solamente cincuenta porque no pudo más, y James se enojó con ella.

-Eres muy débil.

Lily se enojó, pues él estaba sentado en una sombra viendo como ella hacia las lagartijas. Después la puso a hacer abdominales y a contar la historia de Ulrich el tuerto mientras que él tomaba un vaso de jugo helado de calabaza.

Y ahora, después de tanto ejercicio y de estar sedienta ¡quería que respirara con normalidad! Ella casi quería ahorcarlo. Le dedicó su mirada más fría y sería, pero sin decir una sola palabra a él, comenzó a hacer el ejercicio.

James lanzaba piedras y ella les mandaba diversos hechizos. A veces el tamaño de las piedras eran como pelotas de tenis, a veces como pelotas de softball y la mayoría como pelotas de basketball.

-Esa última casi te da... ¡Acaso no estás viendo!- le grito James mientras que él, con un suave movimiento de varita le aventaba muchas piedras de una sola tanda.

-...nutil... jo de pe...- Ella apenas podía hablar, estaba exhausta.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, habían entrenado seis horas seguidas y Lily estaba a punto de caer, cuando James, sonriendo, decidió terminar el entrenamiento por ese día.

Le encantaba ver a Lily así, en un nivel inferior a él. No es que sea machista, bueno tal vez un poco, pero que una mujer siempre te esté gritando, dándole ordenes y dejando en ridículo le hería su orgullo de hombre.

Aunque descubrió algo que no sabía. Ciertamente, Lily se veía hermosa estuviera como estuviera. Estaba terrible, apestaba, la cara llena de mugre y sudor, el cabello despeinado y con ropa de hombre... pero James la veía hermosa.

Y de pronto la vio mal. Ella comenzó a verse más pálida de lo normal, su cabello siempre castaño comenzó a tener tintes rojizos, y sus ojos tomaron el color verde natural que tanto le encantaban a él. James apenas alcanzó a sostenerla cuando ella se desmayó. Al parecer había sido demasiado para ella.

Un sentimiento de inmensa culpa entró en él. Sin pensarlo mucho la cargó en sus brazos, sabía que no había muchos hombres alrededor, pues la mayoría habían salido, algunos cuantos se quedaron de guardias, así que no pidió ayuda. Corriendo la llevó a su cuarto.

Fara estaba en una calle del pueblo esperando que pasara las luciérnagas. Se había cambiado de vestido tal como Sirius se lo había dicho por uno color rojo carmesí y sin tanto escote.

Traía un antifaz blanco como era la costumbre en el pueblo. Y su capa negra. Los hombres tenían un antifaz negro y capa negra. Esto era para que se distinguiera entre la noche quien era mujer y así los hombres se acercaran aprovechando la oscuridad y les dieran un beso a las mujeres.

-Hola.

Ella se volteó y vió a su lado a un alto y guapo caballero vestido todo de militar con su capa negra y su antifaz del mismo color.

-Hola- dijo ella reconociéndolo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, observando a las personas reír y pasear, esperando que diera la hora para que llegaran las luciérnagas al pueblo. Algunos hombres hacían salir chispas de su varita como fuegos artificiales para impresionar a las chicas.

-Es un tono.- dijo el chico.

Fara asintió sabiendo bien de quien hablaba Remus.

-Pero sé muy bien que no quiso decir eso. Él a veces no sabe expresarse bien. Dice palabras hirientes pero nunca es su intención...

-Basta, Remus.- dijo Fara volteando a verlo, no quería que ninguna lágrima se le saliera de sus ojos.- Sé muy bien que no soy una mujer joven, ni bonita ni nada de eso. Creo que ya estoy grande para esto- señaló a las jovencitas que reían joviales mientras varios hombres estaban revoloteando a su alrededor tratando de llamar su atención.- No soy como ellas. A mi ningún hombre se me acerca.

-Y eso está estupendo.

Fara y Remus se voltearon y vieron a Sirius detrás de ellos.

-¿Quieres seguir insultándome, Black?- preguntó enojada la chica.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero simplemente a veces digo cosas sin pensar.- se sumió en hombros el moreno.

Remus supo que ese era su momento, así que se despidió de la chica y le dio un guiño a su amigo antes de irse.

-Dile.- le susurro el chico a Sirius antes de irse.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio los dos. Fara tenía las cejas muy juntas, se notaba que estaba molesta con la presencia de Sirius. Él chico tamborileaba las manos sin secar sobre su pierna. Ambos estaban en pie, completamente en silencio. Lo único que escuchaban eran risas de otras personas, hasta que Sirius volvió a hablar.

-Si eres bonita.

Eso hizo que Fara quedara con la guardia completamente baja. Lo volteó a ver y descubrió una mirada muy seria que el chico le mandaba.

-No sé qué me pasa, pero tú eres distinta.- volteó para otro lado y maldijo.- Deja de mirarme así, quieres. Me pones nervioso.

Ella pestañeo sorprendida, jamás había visto así al chico. Y vaya que lo había visto de muchas maneras.

_ FLASH BACK_

Era normal ver a soldados en la Taberna de "Las tres escobas". Era normal ver a Fara Hitt caminando entre mesas y sonriendo con todo mundo mientras servía las cervezas. Era normal que Fara dejaba de hacer eso cuando cierto soldado joven entraba a la Taberna y la chica solo miraba al chico. Era normal que ese soldado llamado Sirius nunca hablaba con ninguna mujer ni quería saber de ellas.

Lo anormal vino la vez que la nueva mesera, Amber, llegó a la mesa y les tomó la orden. Ese día Sirius se le quedó viendo mucho rato y no pudo decir nada. Simplemente la estuvo mirando todo el rato sin poder quitar sus ojos de encima de la chica.

Y la normal sonrisa de Fara pasó a ser una mueca de tristeza. Y lo que antes era para Fara normal, como ver a Sirius todos los fines de semana, comenzó a ser doloroso, pues el chico no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Amber.

Y la nueva normalidad de Fara fue ser una mujer fría que había decidido dejar de creer en el Amor y dedicarse por completo a su trabajo.

_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

-Explicate, Sirius.- dijo Fara.

En ese momento se apagaron las hogueras. Eso significaba que las luciérnagas estaban por pasar en el pueblo pero también significaba que iban a comenzar a haber muchos empujones pues todos los hombres querían agarrar a una chica para besarla.

Sirius no iba permitir que nadie besara a Fara así que la tomo fuertemente de su cintura y la acercó a él.

-No vas a besar a nadie hoy.- dijo él.

Ella olía la loción que el chico se había puesto, escuchaba como el corazón de él palpitaba igual o más rápido que el de ella y sintió como él la protegía. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien.

Y las luciérnagas pasaron. Iluminaban un poco, solo se podía ver a las parejas abrazadas y besándose en medio de la plaza. Y justo entre tantas parejas, había una que estaba abrazados. Él cubría casi todo el cuerpo de ella protegiéndola de todo el exterior.

No era un beso pero compartían algo más especial que eso, algo que ninguno de los dos compartiría con nadie más.

Lily abrió los ojos poco a poco. Los volvió a cerrar porque se sentía cansada. Parecía como si la hubiera arrollado un hipogrifo. Sintió que algo helado tocaba su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

-¿Mcgonagall?- murmuró ella pensando que era Madame Macgonagall, quien siempre la cuidaba cuando estaba enferma.

-Tranquila.- era la voz de un hombre. Eso le extraño. ¿Qué hombre había en la casa? Solo conocía a uno que pudiera estar en su casa.

-¿Franck?- volvió a preguntar. La frescura en su mejilla se retiró.

No escuchó respuesta alguna. Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y pudo ver que no era Franck quien la estaba cuidando. Todo volvió a su mente en un segundo. No estaba en su casa segura con Alice y Mcgonagall. Se intentó parar pero su cabeza le dolía mucho. Unas fuertes manos la hicieron que volviera a la cama.

-Dije que te quedaras tranquila.

Lily volteó a ver a James con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía exactamente que sentía ella, pues eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Sorpresa, emoción, miedo, tristeza... y algo más que no sabía describir.

Sorpresa de que James se haya referido a ella en femenino. Emoción porque James la sujetaba fuertemente con sus manos y podía sentir su tacto. Miedo por lo que iba a pasar ahora que el general sabía que ella no era Franck Longbottom. Y tristeza porque tal vez ya no iba a poder estar cerca de James... Y había algo más. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado y su piel se comenzó a sentir caliente al ver lo cerca que estaba James de ella.

-Te desmayaste, Lily.- dijo James al dejarla acostada de nuevo. Estaba él sentado a la orilla de la cama, viéndola descansar.- Te traje aquí.- Lily quiso decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.- Perdoname.- James bajó su mirada.- Eso dejó más desconcentrada a la chica. Había tantas preguntas en la cabeza de la chica, pero la única que pudo preguntar fue.

-¿Perdonarte, de qué?

El chico la volteó a ver.

-Por mi culpa te desmayaste. Estaba enojado porque tú eres demasiado buena en todo lo que haces y quise darte un entrenamiento exhaustivo.

Lily no lo sabía pero tenía la boca abierta. James no estaba enojado siquiera porque ella era una chica, sino que se sentía mal de haberla tratado tan duramente.

-¿Tú sabías que yo era una chica?- preguntó sorprendida.

James asintió. Esta vez Lily se levantó hasta quedar sentada y al mismo nivel que James, lo hizo más lentamente y no se mareó.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

James la miró y recordó lo que sintió al momento de saber que era ella una chica. Tenía mucho deseo de ella, de poder enamorarla y llevarla a la cama. Ahora todo había cambiado. Quería verla bien, feliz, tranquila. Quería que sonriera. Quería que lo asombrara como siempre. No la quería solamente para tener sexo, sino para que estuviera a su lado por siempre.

-Desde la primera semana que estabas aquí.- le respondió James.

Eso sorprendió más a Lily.

-¿Porqué no me acusaste?

James se levantó de la cama un poco enojado. ¡La respuesta era tan sencilla! Pero si se la decía, sería igual a decirle que ella lo tenía en sus manos y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Su orgullo no se lo dejó.

-Te hubieran matado.- logró decir.

En ese momento Lily descubrió que no estaba en su cuarto, sino en el de James, y que tenía el uniforme completamente sucio, pero estaba acostada en la cama limpia de James.

-Creo que ocupo ir a bañarme, estoy ensuciando tu cama.

James murmuró algo pero Lily no escuchó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.- dijo el general con una sonrisa.- Que será mejor que te bañes aquí. Estás muy débil y aparte.- señaló el cabello de la chica.- Esta del color rojo.

Lily tomó una parte de su cabello y notó que el color rojo había regresado. Al parecer se había desmayado varias horas y el hechizo para el color de cabello había terminado.

-Ya te traje tu ropa.- Lily pudo ver su ropa al pie de su la cama de James.- Y traje algo de comer.- Había una bandeja con comida en una mesa cerca de la cama.

Media hora después, Lily se encontraba bañada y comida. James había salido a dar una ronda mientras ella se bañaba y se arreglaba. Había muchas preguntas que tenía que hacerle al general, pero no sabía por cual empezar.

Y mientras estaba acostada en la cama fue que lo notó. Había un aroma que la tenía muy tranquila, de hecho le agradaba. La cama de James olía completamente a él. Le encantó.

Cerró los ojos un momento e imaginó que era el chico quien la besaba. Tomó una de las almohadas de James como si fuera el propio dueño.

-¿Lily?

Abrió rápido los ojos y se alejó de la almohada. James la observaba con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué hacías?

Ella abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Por qué te importaba que me mataran si no me conocías?

James la miró enojado, captó como ella esquivó la respuesta.

-¿Siempre contestas con una pregunta?- quiso saber el chico.

Ella sonrió. Se sentía en plena confianza y era tan fácil hablar con James que nunca lo creyó.

-Lily.- preguntó él acercándose y sentándose en una silla a unos metros de la cama donde ella se sentó.- ¿Crees que soy tan malo como para no importarme la vida de una mujer?

-Así que eso es.- ella bajó la mirada.

Por media hora había creído que tal vez James sentía algo por ella y era por eso que había guardado el silencio de que era una chica.

James la miró curioso, pues el semblante de la chica cambió. Y a los dos segundos volvió a cambiar. Lily se puso roja como un tomate y parecía que le costaba hablar, pero quería preguntar algo.

Después de unos segundos de completo silencio, ella se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Sabías que me estaba disfrazando el día que nos vimos en la taberna de Fara?

James abrió los ojos. Esa mujer le sorprendía cada día más. Nunca pensó que una mujer fuera tan directa en preguntas referentes a ese tipo de cosas.

Se acercó a ella. Se veía tan pequeña y desprotegida con sus ojos grandes y verdes mirándolo fijamente. No pudo aguantarlo más; la besó.

Lily quedó totalmente sorprendida ante eso. James la comenzó a besar y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del beso. No quería hacerle caso a la razón que le gritaba que alejara a James de ella, que lo dejara de besar. Ella simplemente puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de James y lo incitó a que la siguiera besando.

James acostó a Lily en la cama y se posó encima de ella mientras la seguía besando. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cintura, bajar a sus caderas y subir hasta sus pechos. Sentía que la ropa le estorbaba, así que comenzó a quitarle la horrible camisa que llevaba la chica; ella se dejó.

Las manos de James temblaban; no sabía si de deseo o de emoción, pero era un sentimiento que jamás había vivido. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la misteriosa Lily, quien lo había seducido sin querer hasta tal punto de volverlo un completo tonto. Ya no se conocía a sí mismo. Ninguna mujer lo había puesto así, y ella en el poco tiempo de conocerla lo había dominado por completo.

-James.- susurró en el oído del capitán.

Eso fue lo más erótico que James jamás había experimentado. No pudo controlarse, ella lo controlaba. Comenzó a quitarse el pantalón cuando un fuerte golpe llegó a sus oídos. Él siguió sin prestar atención hasta que sintió como Lily se escabullía de sus manos.

Maldijo entre dientes y se sentó en su cama unos segundos para tratar de controlarse. Alguien estaba tocando a su puerta, y parecía que realmente era importante por como tocaba la puerta.

-Un momento.- grito James enojado.

Miro su entrepierna y supo que le iba a doler mucho por no haber podido sacar todo lo que hubiera querido. Miró a Lily quien se estaba volviendo a cambiar su color de cabello con un hechizo y agregaba algunas cicatrices. Se acomodó su uniforme y lo volteó a ver.

Por unos segundos James olvidó que estaban tocando su puerta cuando aquellos ojos los voltearon a ver. Esa mujer realmente había tocado las fibras más sensibles de él.

Se abalanzó hacia ella y puso su mano en el rostro de Lily.

-Tenemos que posponer este encuentro para otra ocasión.- ella se estremeció pero no apartó los ojos de él.- Voy a despachar rápido a este hombre.

Le dio un beso en la frente y fue a abrir la puerta.

Quien había tocado con tanta insistencia fue un soldado que se había quedado vigilando el lugar. Si no mal recordaba era Moosley.

-¿Qué sucede Moosley?- preguntó enfadado y con ganas de volver con Lily.

El soldado lo saludo con una mano en la sien y dijo.

-Ha llegado el Capitan General del Ejercito Lucius Malfoy. Desea una audiencia con usted y con el general Franck Longbottom.

El alma de James se le fue a los pies. Lucius Malfoy, el segundo al mando en el ejercito después del rey Dumbledore, había llegado a ese lugar y quería verlos a él y a Franck Longbottom... el problema es que solo estaba él y la prometida –odio pensar en eso- de Franck Longbottom disfrazada como él. ¿Conocería Lucius Malfoy a Franck Longbottom en persona?

-En media hora estaremos en mi despacho.- dijo James.- Yo avisaré al general Longbottom. Después de eso vuelve a tu puesto.

-Si señor.- dijo haciendo otro saludo con la mano en su sien.

En cuanto James cerró la puerta, Lily supo que algo no andaba bien.

-Tenemos problemas.- anunció James.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO. EN ESPECIAL ME GUSTÓ LA ESCENA DE SIRIUS-FARA... COMPARTIENDO ALGO ESPECIAL MÁS HAYÁ DE UN BESO.

ESPEREN PARA VER TOOOOODO LO QUE MALFOY VA A HACER... PRONTO LO VOY A SUBIR, EN SERIO QUE PRONTO! JAJAJAJA

CUIDENSE TODOS Y ESCRIBAN REVIEWS!

JinP: :D Ahora no tardé taaantoo para subir el capitulo. jijijiji... Sorry! Pero ya viene otro pronto!Te gustó este?

: Yo pensé en mandar a Lily a la noche de las luciernagas, pero se hubiera hecho más largo el fanfic, y realmente no me gusta que se hagan largos los fanfics! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

SoulxBlack: Qué bien que te guste mi historia, la ando cuidando mucho para que no se salga un poco de los estandares de mulan pero que no sea exactamente la misma... Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo!

MAGGIEHP: Al fin actualizé! sorry por tanto timepo, es que la verdad se me pasó hacerlo. Pero ya no volverá a pasar.


	10. Chapter 10

Inspirada en mi película favorita de Walt Disney: Mulan. Le traigo a todo aquel amante de la lectura este singular fanfic de mi pareja favorita Lily/James.

-_Una chica nada femenina, unas amigas unidas por el dolor, un novio que debe salir a la guerra en vísperas de su boda, una general con un pésimo humor, tres amigos que desean más que nada acostarse con una chica... y una historia que une a todos estos personajes en una mágica fábula de amor, amistad, lealtad y valor.- _

Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfruté escribiendo. A continuación una de mis obras maestras en fanfiction...

* * *

CAPITULO 9

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó asustada Lily.

James la miró un segundo pensando en mil maneras de que ella escapara sin que Malfoy la viera.

-¡Habla de una vez, Potter!- dijo enojada ella al ver que él no decía nada.

Su voz lo sacó de su séptimo plan para que ella escapara. Suspiró y comenzó a decirle quien había venido.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada por lo que se avecinaba. Lo más probable era que Malfoy conociera a Frank, y que notara que ella no era Frank.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntó Lily amargamente al aire.

James estaba garabateando algo en un papel dándole la espalda a la chica. Bien podría huir a su casa y decirle a Frank que se presentara, pero no sería muy recomendable hacer esperar casi un día al Capitán General Malfoy para ver a Frank.

También podría seguir con su farsa y esperar que Malfoy no la reconociera... aunque era tan poca la posibilidad que estaba descartada esa idea.

James terminó de garabatear y se volteó con ella. En su mano llevaba una carta sellada y se la tendió a ella.

-Quiero que te vayas ahora al Valle de Godric. Preguntas por la familia Potter – todos conocer a mi familia- y les entregas esta carta en tus manos a mis padres. Ellos te cuidaran hasta que yo me reúna contigo.

Lily se quedó sorprendida por lo que le dijo James. Ella jamás pensó en irse a esconder y dejarle todo esto a James, y claro que no lo aceptó.

-De ninguna manera, Potter.- frunció el ceño.- Yo solita me metí en este enredo y yo salgo.

James se sorprendió de que se rehusara a seguir sus órdenes. Lo encontraba encantador, pero justo en ese momento era detestable.

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo que te puede pasar si Malfoy descubre que eres una chica?

Claro que lo entendía. Ella iba a morir.

-Pero yo... no puedo irme.- bajo la cabeza.

James sintió que el corazón comenzaba a dolerle. Algo dentro de él sabía que Lily seguía pensando en Frank Longbottom y en su seguridad. Ella en realidad quería a Longbottom y James sentía que estaba cayendo en un pozo profundo.

¿Cómo una simple mujer podría romperle el corazón con tan pocas palabras?

-No te puedo dejar aquí solo. Estaría preocupada por ti.- dijo Lily todavía con al cabeza escondida.

Y volvió a latir su corazón. James sintió que el pozo profundo se había desvanecido y cambiado por un hermoso día soleado. Sintió como su habitación se llenaba de luz. ¡Ella se preocupaba por él! ¡Por James Potter y no por Frank Longbottom! Tenía ganas de gritar y brincar y gritar y volver a gritar, pero se tuvo que conformar con abrazar fuertemente a Lily.

¿Cómo una simple mujer podría hacer latir su corazón con tan pocas palabras?

-Lily.- susurró su nombre mientras se aferraba a ella. No la quería perder.

Esto realmente sorprendió a Lily. Jamás un hombre la había abrazado de esa manera y con tal libertad, pero no lo apartó.

Ella sintió como James le deslizaba la carta por el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No te voy a poder convencer, verdad.- ella negó con la cabeza.- Entonces tendremos que ver como despistar a Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy estaba bastante orgulloso de decir que era el segundo al mando – después del Rey Dumbledore- en lo que respectaba al ejército. Si él quería, un general podría perder todas sus medallas y honores. Si él quería, un cabo raso podría ser un general con todas medallas y honores. Para él no había imposibles. Nunca nadie le decía que no.

Así que estar esperando casi una hora para que los generales Potter y Longbottom fueran a verlo, comenzaba a irritarlo de sobremanera. Él no había ido a perder el tiempo, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Cuando estaba decidido a ir a sacar de sus habitaciones a ambos generales, fue que ellos llegaron.

Conocía a ambos generales, pues él había estado en su toma de protesta como generales. A Potter lo conocía más que a Frank, puesto que siempre había sido el favorito del rey Dumbledore. Pero si mal no recordaba, el general Frank nunca había sido tan bajo ni delgado como ese día. Le sorprendió mucho verlo con tantas heridas en la cara.

-General James Potter, señor.- dijo haciendo un saludo militar hacia Malfoy.

-General Frank Longbottom, señor.- imitó el saludo.

Lucius notó el tonó distinto de voz del general Longbottom.

-Descansen.- ordenó el Capitán General del Ejército.- Es un gusto volver a verlos.- miró con el ceño fruncido a Longbottom- ¿Qué diablos te pasó en la cara?

Lily tragó saliva. Habían estado cerca de media hora haciendo hechizos a su cara para que se pareciera lo más cercana a la de Frank. James la había ayudado, aunque de mal modo. Al parecer, el chico seguía insistiendo en que Lily se debería de ir y él resolver todo.

-Tuve un pequeño incidente de camino al campamento, señor.- dijo Lily con la voz más varonil que pudo.- Espero que en un mes o dos vuelva mi cara a la normalidad.

-Lo bueno es que ya tienes una prometida- dijo Malfoy dando a entender que sabía todo sobre su vida.- Ella ya no puede retractarse de casarse contigo. Al menos que quiera ser repudiada.

Malfoy no entendió porque Potter gruñó ante eso, pero no le importó.

-Bien señores, tengo muchos asuntos que atender. Simplemente vine para avisarles que mañana su tropa parte a la guerra. Necesitamos que este batallón ayude. Según mis informes, los mortifagos tienen su base en el sur, así que se dirigirán allá para acabar con todos ellos. No permitiremos que esos rebeldes cobren fuerza.

James entrecerró los ojos, enojado. Había escuchado rumores sobre que "esos rebeldes", como Malfoy les había llamado, simpatizaban con ese rubio descarado. Claro que no tenía pruebas, simplemente rumores.

Lily simplemente mantenía la vista al frente, sin querer llamar mucho la atención de Malfoy, pero sin esconder su cara porque sino sospecharía algo.

-Así que pasado mañana a primera hora de la mañana, ambos partirán con su tropa.- finalizó Malfoy.

Y fue cuando un baldazo de agua fría dejó helado a James.

-¡No!- gritó sin querer.

Malfoy lo miró enojado. Lily lo volteó a ver también, sorprendida.

-¿Qué está diciendo, General Potter? ¿Acaso no quiere acatar mis órdenes?

James no sabía que hacer, pero tenía que intentar algo. Se tranquilizó y le contestó.

-Claro que iré a la guerra, señor. Pero preferiría ser yo quien lleve a mi batallón. No es necesario que el general Longbottom vaya. Además, como usted lo dijo, está próximo a casarse.

Lily entendió eso. James no pensaba que se pudiera cuidar ella sola en la guerra. ¡Pero si se había cuidado casi un mes ella sola! ¡Que poca confianza tenía en ella!

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente hacia James.

-Si mal no recuerdo, general Potter, fue usted quien, sabiendo que el general Longbottom se iba a casar, fue a pedir que él entrenara a su ejercito para pelear en la batalla. Según los rumores, quería que él fuera en su lugar a la guerra para poder irse tranquilo a revolcar con alguna mujer, como siempre lo hace.

Esta vez el agua helado cayó en Lily. ¿James había llamado a Frank apropósito? ¡Y todo porque quería acostarse con una mujer!

Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. ¡Que tonta había sido! Al parecer no era que James la quería, sino que quería descargar toda su "masculinidad" en ella. Claro, ella siempre había sido, era y sería la fea y nada femenina Lily Evans.

-Yo..no...- balbuceó James viendo a Lily.

-Si.- volvió a decir Malfoy sonriendo.- Usted estuvo diciendo que quería acostarse con la prometida de Frank Longbottom- miró como a Longbottom le cambiaba la cara de pálido a rojo, pensó que por la furia.- y enseñarle algo sobre la cama, antes de que él la tuviera.

Cómo odió en ese momento a Lucius Malfoy. Siempre había sido así. No eran un gran capitán general, pues siempre buscaba hacer rencillas entre todos. Buscaba el talón de Aquiles de alguien y con eso lo buscaba hundir.

-Claro que iré a la guerra.- dijo Lily con un tono de voz increíblemente calmado.- Y regresaré con mi prometida a casarme.

Malfoy sonrió. James se sintió morir.

-Claro que sí, general Longbottom. Así que mañana saldrán temprano.- miró burlesco a James.- Pueden retirarse.

James tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, peor cuando lo hizo, Lily ya se había ido. Corrió detrás de ella, pero ya se había refugiado en sus habitaciones. Tocó fuertemente, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Abre la puerta, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo.- urgió el chico Potter.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Trató con un alohomora, pero la puerta no abrió. Al parecer ella había puesto un seguro anti alohomora.

"No sabía que las mujeres pudieran hacer tanta magia" pensó Potter. Pero viniendo de Lily, ya nada le iba a sorprender.

Estuvo cerca de una hora tocando la puerta, tratando con palabras dulces, después con regaños y hasta gritos. Nada funcionó.

Lo que más le dolía a James era el inmenso silencio que salía de la habitación de Lily. Pero sabía que estaba ahí, porque había oído un leve sollozó. Hubiera parecido un susurró del viento para cualquiera menos para James que recordaba el sonido de la voz de Lily a la perfección. Le rompió el corazón escuchar eso y sobre todo saber que era él el responsable. Se odió a si mismo.

-Lily.- susurró el general.

Y para sorpresa de él, la puerta se abrió. James entró al cuarto de ella y la vio ya sin los conjuros hechos en su rostro. Era la cara que tanto hacía que el corazón de James latiera como loco.

James no supo que hacer o decir. Por los ojos de ella, James sabía que había llorado.

-Li...

-Cállate.- dijo ella tajantemente.- No me veas con esos ojos.- continuó enojada.- No quiero tu misericordia.

-Yo no...

-Te dije que te callaras.- no necesitó que ella levantara la voz. Él obedeció en el acto.- Esto ha sido una locura desde que me planteé venir aquí. Simplemente no quería que nada malo le pasara a Frank.- Lily no vio como la cara de James se contraía de dolor al escuchar eso pues ella comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro de la habitación con la vista en el piso.- Se salió de mis manos por unos instantes, pero algo tengo bien claro.- se detuvo y volteó a ver a James.- El matrimonio con Frank Longbottom se llevará a cabo después de regresar de esta guerra. Yo estoy más que feliz y ansiosa de que se lleve a cabo este matrimonio. Si algo en mi forma de hacer las cosas te ha llevado a pensar que no es así, mis disculpas. Realmente quiero y aprecio a Frank.

El corazón de James volvía a romperse en millones de pedazos en menos de una hora. Sentía que sus pulmones lo habían abandonado porque no podía respirar. Sintió su cuerpo pesado.

-Te ruego que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido entre nosotros dos, lo olvides.- Lily siguió diciendo con una frialdad nunca antes vista en ella.- Yo negaré absolutamente todo. Así que ahora te ruego que no digas una palabra de que soy una mujer, porque si acaso lo dices, aparte de que te odiaré por lo que me quedara de vida, sé que lograré escapar.

-Jamás le diría a nadie que eres una mujer.- dijo realmente dolido James.

Lily lo miró a los ojos por un momento y James hubiera jurado que se iba a poner a llorar y se arrepentiría de lo que había dicho sobre casarse con Frank. Pero ella rápido desvió la mirada.

-Entonces, gracias. Ahora márchate que tengo que arreglar todo para ir a la guerra.

-No.- rugió él.

Él jamás iba a permitir que ella fuera a la guerra. No sabía que peligros había ahí. Si le pasara algo, él no podría vivir. Prefería mandarla con Frank y saber que estaba viva a perderla para siempre.

-No, Lily por favor.- rogó acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Lily no puso resistencia, pero no lo abrazó de regreso.- Es muy peligroso. Por favor no vayas. Si quieres haremos un plan para que nadie vea que te vas, pero no vayas.

-Potter - dijo fríamente.- deja de intentar controlar la vida de los demás.- y con sus manos alejó a James de ella.- Ya decidí mi vida. Y no te quiero en ella.- lo miró a la cara.- Quiero que Frank Longbottom esté en mi vida.

James no entendía como un corazón destrozado podía seguir doliendo tanto.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- trató de parecer enojado, pero su voz lo traicionaba.- ¿Quieres estar al lado de Longbottom?- Mencionó su nombre con desprecio.

-Si.- declaró Lily, dando por finalizado todo.

Sirius Black regresó con una buena sonrisa de Hogsmeade. Remus ni si quiera preguntó y Peter estaba tan triste por no haber besado a nadie que no se fijó en su amigo. Así que Sirius Black estaba ansioso de ir a contarle todo a Lily, pues sus amigos no parecían interesados en su vida amorosa.

Pero tuvo que esperar un poco en contarle eso a Lily, porque cuando los tres chicos llegaron al cuartel se sorprendieron de ver decenas de hipogrifos en el lugar. Eso significaba una sola cosa: Ellos iban a la guerra.

-¿Qué no falta una semana para eso?- preguntó Peter.

-Esto no me huele bien.- murmuró Remus.

Los tres chicos vieron como James Potter estaba alistando a su hipogrifo. Tenía ojeras y parecía realmente enojado. No los había visto, pero ellos se acercaron.

-Hey, James. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

James se detuvo de lo que hacía, los volteó a ver y pareció que se enojaba más. Siguió con sus labores mientras les respondía.

-Anoche vino Malfoy y dijo que iríamos a la guerra mañana.- se detuvo un segundo para presionar con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.- Incluido el _otro_ general.

Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado de que Lily fuera a ir a la guerra. Sirius abrió la boca incapaz de poder decir nada pues no quería y creería que Lily hubiera aceptado ir a la guerra. Pero fue únicamente Remus quien se percató que James había dicho "el otro general" en lugar de "el general Longbottom". Intuía que algo había pasado.

-Así que vayan preparando sus cosas. No pierdan el tiempo.

Los tres asintieron.

Lily había terminado de hacer su maleta cuando los tres chicos llegaron. Ella los recibió con una sonrisa, y con unas ojeras terribles. Con eso, Remus supo que realmente algo había pasado.

-¡No puedes ir a la guerra! ¡Te lo prohibo!- dijo nada más entrando Sirius.

-No eres nadie para prohibirme nada.- continuó sonriente Lily.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza enojado.

-Pues soy como tu hermano mayor.- se defendió el chico.- Lily, la guerra no es apropiada para ti. Hay hechizos por todos lados y debes de cuidarte. Los mortifagos no se tocan el corazón. Mandan hechizos para matar.

Lily dejó de sonreír.

-Se lo que va a suceder. Pero no puedo retractarme. Si logro salir airosa de esto, al menos sabre que valgo como ser humano.- sonrió de medio lado.- Ya que como mujer y esposa parece que no valgo nada.

Las tres escobas estaba casi vacío, solamente había tres mesas. Así que Fara no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en Sirius. En Sirius y en todo lo que había pasado hace apenas un día. ¡La había abrazado! Fara aún recordaba como la sostuvo en sus brazos como queriendo unirse por siempre con ella, y una tonta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-Otra vez.

Fara regresó a la normalidad y vio a Amber. La chica parecía algo disgustada.

-Sí, ya lo has hecho notar que tú si recibiste un beso de quien te ama, ¡pero yo!- giró los ojos al cielo.- ¡Frank ni si quiera vino la noche de las luciérnagas!

Fara suspiró. Aún no le decía nada a Amber, y no creía que se lo fuera a decir pronto. Esperaba que el enamoramiento de Amber por "Frank Longbottom" fuera pasajero, pero al parecer no. Y ella no tenía corazón para decirle la verdad. Pero valía más temprano que tarde.

-Amber... tenemos que hablar.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

:D Eh vuelto! Lo sé, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo! Pero no he abandonado la historia. La verdad es que perdí la inspiración. Tengo toda la hisotira en mi cabeza, simplemente que no la podía sacar. Pero ahora que estoy más relajada, espero terminarla pronto. Aunque todavía quedan muchos capitulos más, creo que unos 5 o 6 antes del fin.

Gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews y no se olvidaban de mi historia. Pero creo que debo agradecer ciertamente a la pelicula de Mulan! Hace año viendo esta pelicula fue como toda la historia llegó a mi cabeza y yo quize escribirla, ayer apenas volví a ver la pelicula despues de tanto tiempo y la historia volvió a surgir como fuente desbordando imagenes y palabras a mi mente y manos. Todo comenzó a fluir y mis dedos comenzaron a plasmar las imagenes en mi cabeza.

Pronto subiré otro capitulo! Y esta vez si va a ser pronto! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Inspirada en mi película favorita de Walt Disney: Mulan. Le traigo a todo aquel amante de la lectura este singular fanfic de mi pareja favorita Lily/James.

-_Una chica nada femenina, unas amigas unidas por el dolor, un novio que debe salir a la guerra en vísperas de su boda, una general con un pésimo humor, tres amigos que desean más que nada acostarse con una chica... y una historia que une a todos estos personajes en una mágica fábula de amor, amistad, lealtad y valor.- _

Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfruté escribiendo. A continuación una de mis obras maestras en fanfiction...

El sol apenas comenzaba a lanzar pequeños rayos de sol cuando salió todo el batallón. James Potter iba sobre su hipogrifo. Cabalgaba con tanta elegancia y gracia que parecía que con solo pensarlo, el hipogrifo hacía lo que James quería. En cambio, Lily estaba teniendo algo de problemas con Growner. Había cabalgado muy bien cuando fue al fuerte, y no lo había utilizado desde entonces. Pero al parecer, Growner extrañaba a Frank, porque estaba algo reacio de que ella lo montara.

-Vamos Growner.- susurró en su oreja la chica.- No me falles, amigo.

Growner caminaba más lento que el gran hipogrifo de James. Estaba alentando a todo el regimiento y hacía que llamara la atención de Malfoy, quien misteriosamente había querido a supervisar la primera batalla.

Lily escuchó un soplo de risa proveniente de James. Enarcó una ceja cuando él la volteó a ver con sus risuelos ojos y una real sonrisa en su boca. Su corazón dio un brinco.

-Al parecer, su hipogrifo no quiere llevarlo a la batalla. Tal vez se sienta mal.- James puntualizó lo último. Lily lo miró malhumorada.- Sería bueno que regresara, sería un suicidio ir a la batalla con un hipogrifo enfermo.

-¿Porqué? – preguntó malhumorada.

James le sonrió aún más, haciendo que Lily olvidará que estaba enojada con él.

-El hipogrifo, para un soldado, es quien lo cuida y protege cuando este cae herido. Los hipogrifos del ejército están entrenados para tomar a su jinete e irse volando lejos cuando el jinete cae herido de gravedad. Son fieles a su único jinete ¿No lo sabía, general?- la misma sonrisa seguía en su rostro, pero Lily no la halló tan encantadora. Volteó la mirada y siguió cabalgando. Cuando no la vieron se inclinó hacia Growner.

-¿Qué tienes amigo? ¿Te sientes mal?- el hipogrifo negó con la cabeza.- ¿No quieres llevarme a la pelea porque no soy Franck?- Growner asintió. Lily se mordió un labio y miró hacia todos lados.- Te prometo que nada me va a pasar, ahora tu prométeme que me vas a cuidar, bien?

El hipogrifo pareció dudar, pero comenzó a cabalgar más rápido. En segundos alcanzó a James y lo dejó atrás. Lily se irguió orgullosa de haber llegado a un acuerdo. Y cuanto menos lo pensó, Growner comenzó a remontar vuelo y ser el que dirigía el regimiento completo en el aire.

-Maldito traidor.- murmuró James.

Lo que no sabía Lily es que James había ido a hablar con Growner y a decirle que Lily no estaba preparada para la guerra, podía morir. Así que Growner asintió cuando James le pidió que no llevara a Lily a la guerra... pero al parecer la chica ya había convencido al hipogrifo de lo contrario.

Estuvieron volando varias horas más hasta que al final James dio la señal para descender. Lily estuvo agradecida, pues tenía ya las manos caladas del frío y los ojos comenzaban a cerrarse del cansancio. No entendía como todos los demás estaban tranquilos y centrados, ¡cuando ella se moría de hambre! Ahora entendía que no era tan fácil ser un soldado.

Y todo empeoró cuando se bajó de Growner. Descendieron a mitad de un bosque completamente oscuro, guiados por la visión nocturna experta de James, pues no podían prender ninguna luz. Aunque el frío disminuyó, a Lily le inquietó más los extraños ruidos que provenían del bosque. Y aunque el James había acertado a descender en un claro bastante grande para que todos los hipogrifos estuvieran ahí, los grandes y frondosos árboles daban un toque de terror.

Y si todo eso fuera poco, James la estaba viendo con una sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse. No entendió porque hasta que quizo caminar. Sus piernas no le respondían bien ni se querían poner en una posición normal para caminar, al parecer montar tanto tiempo en Growner no era bueno. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero los demás sí.

Cuando sus amigos notaron eso, rápidamente fueron a su lado, Sirius le susurró para que nadie más pueda oír.

- Relaja las piernas lo más que puedas, así solo podrás caminar.

Ella lo volteó a ver algo enojada.

-Como si pudiera.

Sirius le regresó una sonrisa.

-Inténtalo.

Y siguiendo su consejo comenzó a caminar, para tomar a Growner e irlo a dejar cerca de los otros hipogrifos, con Sirius muy cerca de ella por si se caía. Cosa que no agradó en nada a James.

Todos los hipogrifos fueron puestos hacia el norte. Lily le dio suaves palmadas en la cabeza a Growner y le agradeció por mantener el vuelo. Tomó la mochila que Growner había llevado todo el trayecto y se dirigió, junto con Sirius, a donde se encontraba Remus y Peter.

-Vamos a dormir en la misma casa de campaña.- le dijo Remus.- Por si llega una emboscada en la noche, te podramos cubrir.

-¿Enboscada?- preguntó perpleja ella.- Pero nosotros los vamos a emboscar.

-Eso esperamos.- dijo Peter muy serio. De hecho Lily nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-Esto no es un juego, Lily. Realmente hemos perdido amigos en la guerra.- el tono grave con el que Sirius dijo eso hizo que la chica sintiera escalofríos.

Ella asintió. No iba a protestar por dónde o cómo iba a dormir, total ya había compartido habitación con ellos antes.

-General Longbottom.- Los cuatro voltearon a ver a James.- Venga un momento conmigo.

Lily asintió y dándoles una mirada tranquilizadora a sus amigos, siguió a James hasta alejarse del campamento. Ella no se atrevió a preguntarle a dónde iban. Quería estar enojada con él, pero no podía. Había sido ella la tonta en confiar en ese canalla. Aunque sin duda alguna, él había sido un desalmado al querer alejar a Frank para poder acostarse con ella, no podía evitar sentirse un poquito alegre y alagada por el gesto.

James pasó sobre un pequeño riachuelo, dando un gran salto para esquivarlo y se volvió para ayudar a la chica a cruzarlo, aunque no le sorprendió que en ese mismo momento ella saltara y cayera aún lado de él con la gracia de un delicado venado. Aunque bien sabía James que aquella chica tenía de delicado solo su físico, porque era un dragón por dentro.

El chico sonrió a Lily, pero siguió caminando unos metros más. La maleza no dejaba ver el campamento en lo absoluto, y os ruidos del bosque opacaban completamente el ligero bullicio que hacían los soldados. En un pequeño claro, James se detuvo y volteó a ver a Lily.

Ella se sobresaltó al ver al guapo general observándola con su mirada penetrante. La luna daba la luz suficiente para que Lily pudiera ver que el chico estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. Ella enrojeció un poco pero no bajó la vista. No iba a permitir que él la amedrentara con esa mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?- dijo, tratando de sonar tranquila pero decidida a terminar rápido su encuentro.

- Lily, la guerra no es un juego.

Ella frunció el ceño. Otra vez iba a comenzar, pensó la pelirroja.

-No voy a abandonar a mis amigos aquí.- exclamó ella concluyendo el tema.

Lily se dio media vuelta, pero no avanzó porque la mano de James la detuvo. Ella volteó a ver cómo el chico tenía tomado su brazo fuertemente y con la vista recorrió la mano de James hasta llegar a su cara. Estaba realmente serio.

-Sé que eres muy valiente y más testaruda aún.- Lily no supo si fue un cumplido o una ofensa, pero decidió cerrar la boca y esperar a que él terminara.- Solo quiero que estés enterada de algo.- Aflojo su presión sobre el brazo de Lily y poco a poco la dejó en libertad. Ella se volteó para verlo cara a cara.

-Dime.- lo alentó ella.

-Normalmente, los generales van a la cabeza de su batallón y son los primeros en lanzar el hechizo para atacar. – Miró a Lily directamente a los ojos, dando a entender que lo que iba a decir esa sumamente importante y quería que le pusiera atención.- Los dos vamos a ir al frente y vamos a lanzar un hechizo. Quiero que cuentes hasta diez y después tú debes de lanzar un hechizo de protección. El más fuerte que puedas lanzar y debe de durar. Cuando te canses, solo toma cinco segundos y vuele a lanzar el hechizo de protección. No te muevas de donde estás, simplemente lanza ese hechizo.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por ello, pero al momento rechazó la idea. Ella frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

- Y no me mires así.- dijo James antes de que Lily pudiera abrir la boca para replicar.- Tú no sabes hechizos para pelear, solo lo básico. Lo mejor que pudieras hacer es proteger a tu batallón para que no les llegue ningún hechizo.

Y eso si la dejó sin palabras. James tenía razón. Ella tenía que ayudar con lo que pudiera y no dar dolores de cabeza a sus amigos. Relajó su expresión y bajó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Bien, tú ganas. Haré lo que me dices. – desvió su mirada.

James se sintió un poco aliviado. Pero solo un poco. La tenía enfrente de él y no podía creer que aquella pequeña e indefensa mujer fuera tan fuerte. Miró sus manos; delicadas y pequeñas, no duraría ni un segundo en una pelea mano a mano. No lo pudo evitar, la abrazó.

Lily se sorprendió con el abrazó de James pero no lo alejó de él. Comenzaba a temer por la vida de todos, incluida la vida de James. Ahora estaba entendiendo que realmente estaba en una guerra, y que aquello no era un juego. Las personas morían en la guerra. Tenía miedo que James muriera.

-Lily.- susurró en su oído.

Todas las barreras se derrumbaron. Ella ya no podía estar ni por un segundo enojada con él, y se odio a sí misma por sentir eso por él. Sabía muy bien que sí él se estaba tomando todas esas libertades con ella no era porque sintiera otra cosa que no fuera deseo.

Claro, le sorprendía que ella – la nada femenina Lily Evans.- pudiera fomentar deseo en el apuesto y varonil – a criterio de Lily.- James Potter. Tal vez era porque no había estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo, y ella era la más cercana.

Esa idea hizo que pecho le doliera. Así que la desechó rápidamente. No quería enojarse ni pensar en nada que no fuera ese momento.

James la tenía en sus manos y supo que estaba vencido. Sintió como el cabello de la chica le hacía cosquillas en su mejilla, y sonrió. Se podía acostumbrar a eso todas las mañanas.

Un fuerte dolor cruzó su pecho y frunció el ceño.

Ella no era suya. Era de alguien más, y esa persona la iba a poder abrazar todas las noches antes de dormir, y ver como se despertaba por las mañanas. Iba a poder escuchar su nombre susurrado por ella.

No quiso pensar más en eso. Simplemente la retuvo en sus brazos, queriendo hacer eterno ese momento.

Se separaron unos centímetros para poder verse a los ojos. James podría jurar que ella sentía lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sabía que él corazón de ella estaba latiendo de la misma manera.

"No me dejes" quería decirle James, pero no pudo.

Un sonido de alguien aproximándose los interrumpió, y Lily se alejó de él, dejando un gran vacío en las manos del chico y en su corazón.

Ambos voltearon al lugar dónde se escuchaba el ruido. Ni si quiera trataron de sacar las varitas, porque sabían quien se trataba.

Sirius apareció unos segundos después y miró a ambos sorprendido.

-No sabía que los iba a encontrar tan rápido. – Miró a James, quien tenía el rostro decaído y luego a Lily a la que él color se le había ido de la cara. - ¿Pasa algo?

-...Entonces ella me dijo que siempre había estado pensando en mí como un hombre.- Sirius infló el pecho orgulloso mientras iba contando a Lily su historia.- Y la abracé de nuevo.

Lily le sonrió tristemente. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y suspiró. Sirius enchuecó la boca. Le estuvo relatando a Lily su historia con Fara, pero ella parecía en otro mundo. Desde que James se había ido abruptamente cuando el chico llegó a donde estaban, ella parecía muy distinta; como si solo su cuerpo estuviera enfrente de él, pero no su mente.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó Sirius un poco enojado.

Lily lo miró los ojos y sonrió.

-Estás enamorado de Fara y ella te corresponde. – suspiró.- Y no huyes de ella ni te desmayas. Solo falta que se lo digas.

Y ahí los ojos de Sirius crecieron increíblemente por un miedo incontrolable, como se sentía antes cuando hablaba con mujeres.

- Ese es el problema... ya no tengo miedo a las mujeres... ahora tengo miedo a lo que siento por una de ellas. ¿Cómo se si siento amor?

Lily se quedó pensativa un rato. ¿Cómo supo ella que amaba a James Potter?.. Y ese pensamiento la alteró de sobremanera. No sabía cuando, pero ahora sabía que amaba a ese estupido cretino de general.

Ella lo volteó a ver y le sonrió.

No te preocupes, tú simplemente lo sabrás.

Se veían sombras simplemente, tal vez de animales nocturnos, tal vez de árboles. Sombras proyectadas por la escasa luz de luna. Pero Lily sabía que estaban ahí, todo su batallón. Habían aprendido el arte del camuflaje tan bien que ni ella podía identificar dónde se encontraban. Solo sabía que iban detrás de ella y de James.

- Estamos a unos metros, prepara tu varita.- le susurró al oído James.

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante el gesto del chico.

-¡ATAQUEN!- rugió James cuál león.

Ella al momento lanzó el hechizo de expelliarmus tal como James le había indicado. Escuchó el gran estruendo que provocó los dos hechizos, el de ella y el de James. Sonrió de medio lado y se preparó para la batalla.

Y de pronto, todas las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza como ataques directos al corazón y mente.

No podía evitar llorar. Pensé que ya no podían salir mas lágrimas de mi, pero siguen saliendo; y con mis lagrimas, salen medias palabras.

Me dijeron hace un día. Estaba en mi casa de campo. Mis padres no querían que estuviera en la ciudad por la guerra. Había amenaza de batalla en la zona, así que mis padres decidieron por mí a mandarme al campo en cuanto se dio la alarma.

-No quiero irme de aquí.- les había dicho.- A Mary McDonald la van a mandar a Hogwarts..

Mi madre se movía de un lado al otro por toda la habitación junto con Madame McGonagall. Las dos trataban de llenar un baúl con ropa y cosas que pudiera necesitar por unos días, en lo que mis padres arreglaban todo y me alcanzaban… o eso habían planeado ellos.

Pero en ese momento yo estaba enojada. Les grité mucho a mi madre y mi padre. Pataleé. Lloré. Deje de respirar para ver si así me hacían caso, pero nada sirvió.

Me pusieron en una caleza junto con mi nana en ese tiempo, Madame McGonagall.

-Estaremos contigo en unos días.- dijo mi mamá y me besó

-Haz caso a Madame McGonagall- advirtió mi padre y me tomó de la mano y la besó. Miró mis ojos y sonrió- Recuerda que te quiero.

No se si pensaron que estaba enojada y que por eso no había hablado, pero fue por el nudo que se formó en mi garganta cuando me despedí de ellos. Tal vez lo vieron por las lágrimas genuinas que bajaron de mis ojos y que normalmente no sucedía. Cuando hacía berrinches y lloriqueaba, era sin una sola lágrima.

Y esa fue la última vez que escuché sus voces.

-Tranquila, mi niña.- me abraza mi nana- Todo va a estar bien.

Miente, lo sé bien. Ya nada esta bien. No lo había entendido, pero ahora mientras entierran a mis padres me doy cuenta que estoy sola.

- Ya Alice, no llores.- me abraza más fuerte Minerva McGongall.

Los ataúdes de mis padres están siendo bajados poco a poco a tierra. Ambos muertos por la estúpida guera.

-¡NO! MADRE..PADRE

¡Quiero ir con ellos! ¡Quiero morirme con ellos! ¿De qué me sirve vivir ahora? Ya no tengo nada ni a nadie por quien vivir. No tengo familia, no tengo amigos, no tengo a nadie… estoy sola.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando antes de quedarme dormida, pero fue el brillo del sol en lo que me despertó. Estaba en mi cuarto acostada. Mi casa no había sufrido ningún saqueo, hubiera estado segura si me hubiera quedado. Igual mis padres.

Sentí otra lágrima rodar por mi mejilla.

En el velorio de mis padres, había escuchado que a ellos los atacaron esos horrible mortifagos cuando iban saliendo del pueblo. Habían matado a más de la mitad de la población. Fueron poco los que se salvaron. Yo no quería ser parte de esos pocos... y en ese momento supe que podía no serlo.

Tomé una capa de una de las sirvientas de la casa y salí de la casa sin que Minerva me viera. Comencé a correr cuando salí de la casa. Sabía que nunca podría terminar con mi vida yo sola, pero si podía hacer que alguien más lo hiciera.

Caminé mucho tiempo antes de saber que llegué al lugar indicado. Había escuchado de esa zona únicamente por los rumores de la gente. Sabía que había una zona de la ciudad que había sido desolada por la guerra, donde había hambruna y enfermedades. Donde una niña de mi nivel no duraría nada, porque en cuanto los vagos que había por ahí vieran que yo tenía dinero, me iban a robar y golpear hasta matarme... o eso había escuchado yo.

Así que comencé a caminar por esas calles olorosas a mugre y suciedad con mi cara de repugnancia. Quería que hicieran un trabajo rápido; me golpearan la cabeza y con eso se terminara mi vida.

Que tonta.

En ese instante escuché el sonido. Parecía un animal herido. Levanté la vista, pero todo se veía igual, casas sucias, gente sentada fuera de lo que quedaba de sus viviendas, la mirada ida, las caras largas, la hambruna en la calle, la muerte acercándose.

Y lo volví a escuchar.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Busqué en todas direcciones de donde venia eso, pero no encontré nada. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que algo se movía a la derecha, justo donde al parecer, antes había una casa.

Fue algo automático. Yo caminé directamente a donde estaba ella. Se escondía entre los escombros, pero sus ojos grandes y verdes brillaron por un segundo para mí.

Estaba asustada y temblorosa. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, ella se levantó de entre los escombros y con una piedra en la mano me gruñó, como un animal acorralado.

-Tranquila.- susurré.

Pero ella no se tranquilizó. Noté como sus músculos flacos se contraían, para tensarse, como lo haría un perro cuando alguien se siente amenazado.

-No te voy a hacer daño.

Pero no pareció oírme. Se abalanzó hacía mí corriendo. Yo no me pude mover de la impresión, sólo cerré los ojos y esperé que me fuera a golpear con algo. Nunca llegó el golpe. Abrí los ojos y vi que la niña estaba en el piso, sollozando. No lo pensé y fui hacía ella. Tenía varias partes del cuerpo con rasguños y cortes, olía terrible y al parecer no había comido en días, porque no podía levantarse ni caminar.

No lo dudé, la tomé en mis brazos y la abracé. Me sorprendió como no pesaba nada. Nadie me miró ni dijo nada cuando me la llevé de aquel lugar. Tiempo después supe que los padres de esa niña habían muerto cuando un fuego comenzó, por parte de los mortifagos. Ella había sido golpeada hasta quedar inconsciente por esos desgraciados, y solamente la dejaron porque creyeron que estaba muerta.

Duró muchos días en que pudiera recuperarse. Madame McGonagall estaba todo el día a su lado cambiándole vendajes y dándole medicinas. También tardó muchas semanas en volver a hablar. No decía ni una palabra, solamente nos miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes, y señalaba cosas. Yo le enseñé a escribir, porque al parecer no sabía. Pero jamás aprendió a confiar en las personas ajenas a la casa. Siempre que llegaba alguna visita a la casa, ella se retraía.

Alice no entendía todavía de dónde sacó Lily la loca idea de irse a vestir de hombre y meterse entre un montón de desconocidos para que Frank no fuera a la guerra. ¡A Lily le atteraban los desconocidos! Y lo que era peor, le aterraban los mortifagos.

-Alice.

Me volteé y ahí estaba Frank, mi prometido. Quería un poco de soledad para pensar en Lily, pero al parecer era todo el tiempo que Frank me iba a dar para estar en medio de la noche en el patio de la casa. Aunque era seguro, el frío comenzaba a calar.

Estoy bien- dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.- Solamente estoy preocupada por ella.

Frank se acercó a mí y me sonrió de medio lado.

Es la mujer más loca, fuerte y atrevida que conozco. – Yo sonreí al aceptar esos adjetivos en Lily.- Y sé que únicamente demuestra ese lado suyo cuando se trata de defender lo que ella quiere.

No lo pude soportar y las lágrimas rodaron por mi cara con más insistencia. Frank me abrazó.

Espero que este bien. – sollocé cuando Frank me tenía entre sus brazos y besaba tiernamente mi cabeza, consolándome.

¡MORTIFAGOS!

Ella veía los mortifagos por todos lados. Estaban quemando su casa, golpeando a su madre, torturando a su padre, y venía por ella. Pero ella no se podía mover, estaba paralizada del miedo. Los rostros enmascarados blancos, que relucían en la oscuridad, giraban en torno a ella. Eran rostros crueles que sacaban recuerdos de la mente de Lily, enterrados en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

-LILY.

Escuchaba gritos. Sabía que su mamá y su papá seguían vivos, porque los mortifagos seguían haciéndolos gritar de dolor. Veía como se doblaba de forma incorrecta el brazo de su padre. Cómo la cara de su madre era quemada. Y sus padres gritaban más fuerte.

-¡LILY!

Alguien había gritado fuerte, más fuerte que sus padres, y los mortifagos la voltearon a ver. Descubrió su error al saber que ella había gritado y había delatado su escondite. Rápido, los mortifagos encontraron su panel doble en la pared donde se refugiaba. Y la tortura empezó para ella.

-¡LILY!

Pero ella estaba tan conmocionada que no podía gritar más, era tanta su desesperación y miedo, que calló inconsciente a los pocos minutos que había entendido que sus padres estaban muertos, y que los mortifagos simplemente estaban quemando los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres por diversión.

-LILY, MUEVETE.

Alguien la empujó justo antes de que un hechizo la alcanzara. Y entonces comprendió, no estaba en el ataque a ella y sus padres hacía ya tantos años, sino que estaba en medio de una batalla contra mortifagos con su batallón y quien la había salvado de que le diera ese rayo era James, quien la miraba molesto.

Quédate aquí escondida. Si no puedes pelear, al menos deja de preocuparme a mí porque algún hechizo te alcance.

James la movió a un árbol detrás de la pelea, hizo que se sentara y después se fue corriendo a seguir luchando. El corazón de Lily estaba latiendo acelerado. En mitad de una batalla, cuando el enemigo la podía matar, se le ocurría a su cerebro evocar todas esas imágenes terribles de su infancia.

"Estúpida"

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y empuñó su varita. No iba a dejar que unos mortifagos la asustaran. Ella tenía que vengarse de su familia. Se levantó de un golpe. Inhaló profundo. Y se fue a la batalla.

James estaba enojado, más que enojado. Pero al parecer eso le servía para luchar mejor. Estaba teniendo una pelea de varita a varita con un mortifago de cabello oscuro y lacio, que al parecer, realmente quería matarlo, porque peleaba como ningún otro que James hubiera conocido. Sabía lo que hacía.

Lo que el mortifago no sabía era que la sangre de James hervía de furía.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a la pelirroja quedarse sin hacer nada en medio de una pelea? Sirius le gritó cuando la vio parada y desvió por poco un rayo que iba de lleno a ella. Peter le gritó después de golpear a un mortifago que apuntaba su varita a ella. Remus gritó su nombre cuando varios hechizos pasaron cerca. Y bien sabía que si no hubiera sido porque James corrió como hipogrifo enloquecido, Lily hubiera recibido el golpe de un aveda kedabra en su cuerpo.

James ni si quiera quería imaginarse eso.

Así que, aunque hubiera sido el mejor duelista, con la sangre hirviendo del general, el mortifago no le duró mucho, cuando James le dio con un desmaio, y quedó tendido en el suelo.

Volteó enseguida para ver dónde más ocupaban de su ayuda, pero descubrió para su satisfacción que quedaban pocos duelistas, la mayoría de los chicos de su batallón estaban de pie, o atando a los mortifagos que estaban en el piso, rendidos.

Eran únicamente cinco los que se seguía debatiendo. Él suspiró al ver que no había ningún soldado suyo en el piso, todos los que se veían en el piso parecían usar máscaras de mortifagos. Aunque no se hubiera molestado si cierto rubio estuviera ahora muerto, que por cierto no había visto en la batalla para nada. Al parecer Malfoy era más cobarde de lo que parecía.

Tendras que matarme, porque nunca me rendiré.- James escuchó la voz de una mujer

Volteó a ver la última batalla que se estaba celebrando en ese campo de batalla. Era una mortifago de cabello negro y largo. Bellatrix Lestrange. Era conocida como una de las mortifagos más sádica, poderosa y temible. La única mujer mortifaga, pues nadie más sabía que una mujer pudiera usar la varita... bueno casi nadie.

Había varios soldados alrededor de ese duelo, y James pudo ver el cabello rubio platino de Malfoy.

"Demonios, sigue con vida" Pensó.

Entonces, morirás. – le contestó su contrincante a la mortifago.

El corazón de James se paró por unos instantes. Observó bien a los lejos la batalla y comprendió quien estaba peleando.

-Lily.- susurró.

Comenzó a correr hacía ahí y levantó su varita. No importaba que no estuviera bien que él interfiriera en ese duelo, pero por ningún motivo iba a permitir que Bellatrix le hiciera daño a Lily.

Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, pero no había llegado aún cerca para poder mandar el hechizo cuando escuchó la voz de Bellatrix chillar.

-¡SECTUSEMPRA!

Hubo un silenció después de eso. La risa de Bellatrix estalló y luego un ruido fuerte como de "Crac", cuando alguien desaparece.

James no quería pensar en nada. Llegó hasta donde estaba la batalla y movió a todos los que estaban ahí para pasar.

Ya no estaba Bellatrix. Al parecer ella había sido la que desapareció con su varita. Un miedo inmenso recorrió a James. Volteó hacía el otro lado y vio a Lily tirada en el piso con la camisa desgarrada y la sangre empapándola.

-¡NO!

Se abalanzó hacía ella. Escuchó que alguien más decía algo, pero no entendía. Solamente podía ver como Lily abría y cerraba los ojos asustada y sin decir palabra mientras de sus dos grandes heridas, como si dos espadas la hubieran cortado, salía sangre a borbotones. Su ropa desgarrada dejaba ver las heridas internas en su cuerpo.

Tomó a Lily con cuidado y se la puso en su regazo.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.- lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.- No hables, no hables. Todo está bien ¡Episkey!- pero el hechizo no hizo nada, la sangre seguía saliendo. -¡EPISKEY! – volvió a decir y nada sucedió.

-No lo podremos detener, es una maldición no una simple cortada.- dijo Remús.- Estoy tratando de recordar el contra hechizo.

De repente James se dio cuenta de todo. Sirius, Peter y Remus estaban alrededor de Lily con la cara contagiada por los nervios y el miedo. Todos los soldados observaban como él tenía a Lily en brazos mientras que ella, que ahora había cerrado los ojos y se veía muy pálida, exponía su cuerpo a todos ellos. Y por último, se dio cuenta que Malfoy observa a Lily como lo que realmente era, una mujer.

-Vulnera Sanentum- dijo al fin Remus, y realmente fue mágico, porque la sangre dejó de salir.

James observó a Remus y luego a Lily. Ella dijo un leve "ugh" cuando el contra hechizo llegó, y fue a lo que James se aferró para saber que ella no estaba muerta, a pesar del aspecto pálido.

-Tenemos que llevárnosla, James.- Remus le habló fuerte y claro.- Dame a Lily para que la pueda llevar con un doctor y la cure por completo.

Pero James seguía aferrando a Lily. No la quería soltar. Remus no entendía, si él la soltaba, sabía que Malfoy la iba a eliminar. Malfoy estaba mirando a Lily.

-James, deja a Lily.- James se puso a su lado, y con un poco de fuerza, separó a James de Lily.- Yo la voy a llevar con el doctor del cuartel.

James asintió, pero no dijo nada. Su mente comenzó a trabajar. Tenía que salvar a Lily, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Vió como Sirius, con Lily en sus brazos, desaparecía con un fuerte "crac" Volteó a ver alrededor para encontrarse con la mirada de varios soldados. Se escuchaba un murmullo general. Entre ese gentío pudo ver a Peter y Remus.

Peter le ofreció el brazo para que pudiera levantarse, y él lo tomó. Cuando se levantó, acercó a Peter cerca de él.

-Tienes que ayudarme o Lily va a morir.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

HOLA! Casi un año sin actualizar, hasta yo me odio a mi misma. Tantas cosas que han cambiado en mi vida, pero la escritura sigue siendo mi pasión. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por animarme a seguir subiendo capitulos. Voy a terminar esta historia, tal vez tarde un poco, pero lo voy a hacer. Me encanta escribir y realmente no me gusta dejar a medias un trabajo, así que no se preocupen!

GRACIAS MARIANA (CON TÚ ULTIMO REVIEW, ME HICISTE K VOLVIERA A ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA), MAGGIEHP, FAN, MEMEK, YUUKI POTER HARUNO, HEIDI 2552, JINP, MONSS, LADOT, ETEL, ANGEL DE ACUARIO, Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE PASAN POR ESTE FANFIC A LEERLO!

TENGO EN MENTE OTRA HISTORIA TAMBIEN DE JAMES Y LILY, MI PAREJA FAVORITA, PERO NO LA SUBIRÉ HASTA UQE NO TENGA MUCHOS CAPITULOS COMPLETOS, Y CREO QUE TARDARÉ. TAL VEZ ESTA HISTORIA DE UNA CHICA NO PUEDE IR A LA GUERRA SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA LARGA QUE SUBIRÉ, PUES CON MI TRABAJO ME CORTA MUCHO EL TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y EN SEPTIEMBRE ME CASO :D ASÍ QUE NO SÉ SI TENGA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR SEGUIDO Y PUBLICAR SEGUIDO, PREFIERO NO SUBIR NINGNA HISTORIA PARA NO TENERLAS EN ESPERA.

BESOS A TODS! Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE, NO DESESPEREN POR FAVOR, ESPERO PRONTO SUBIRLO!


End file.
